Every Morning the Maple Leaves
by ScottieSayre
Summary: "Every morning the maple leaves. Every morning another chapter where the hero shifts from one foot to the other. Every morning the same big and little words all spelling out desire, all spelling out You will be alone always and then you will die."-Richard Siken Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Every morning the maple leaves.  
Every morning another chapter where the hero shifts  
from one foot to the other. Every morning the same big  
and little words all spelling out desire, all spelling out  
You will be alone always and then you will die."- Richard Siken

**Chapter 1**

"I wonder if the rumors are true, that the whores of the north have the coldest cunts in all of Westeros?"

"My dear Uncle, I doubt Ellaria would be pleased to learn of you cavorting with Northern whores."

"What Ellaria doesn't know, won't hurt her." Oberyn Martell chuckled ruefully to his niece

Mal Martell looked over her shoulder at her lecherous uncle from atop her horse. "Perhaps not, but I'm sure my darling cousins wouldn't want another sibling. They're the _Sand_ Snakes not the Snow Snakes.

Mal's Uncle tipped his head back and let out a loud bark. "No, I suppose not. In any case, Martells belong in Dorne, not in this gods-forsaken land.

Mal shot her Uncle a dry look before spurting her horse forward. It had been a month since she left Sunspear by sea. After a tempestuous journey, the Dornish party had arrived at White Harbor and besides being a little green around the gills they were all perfectly safe and were now making the journey from White Harbor to Winterfell.

It had been a surprise to Mal when her father, Prince Doran, told her she would leave for Winterfell to marry the Stark heir. She always believed that her elder sister Arianne would marry first, being that she would one day run Dorne. Mal let out a small chuckle when she thought about what Arianne would do in her place. Her elder sister was always more fiery than Mal. Arianne took after their Uncle, the Red Viper, whereas Mal was her father's daughter through and through. She didn't put up a fight when she was told of her betrothal, she didn't have to. Her Uncle put up the biggest fight for her, first in opposal of the betrothal and second in opposal of escorting her there. Nothing moved her father, and now here they both were: the prince and princess of Dorne both riding to Winterfell to deliver Mal to her new husband.

Mal flipped her long, black curls, over her shoulder "My father knows what he's doing. It's a beautiful country. I think I could be happy here."

Oberyn snorted "It's a barren, frigid land, and my balls have nearly frozen off since we landed here. I don't doubt that the Starks will be just as cold."

Mal smirked coyly at her Uncle. "Well, I don't know. Lord Stark has five children, six if you count his bastard, Starks must not be entirely cold-blooded; at least, not where it counts."

The Red Viper barked at that "Very nice, Niece, we shall make you a true Martell, yet. A shame for you'll be another Stark soon enough."

"I am a Martell, no matter what you, my cousins or even my sister thinks. _Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken _I will always be a Martell." She started rather fiercely

The pair fell quiet at that, lost in their own thoughts as the large Dornish party wound in and out of forests and uneven terrain to deliver the Dornish Princess to her new home.

"_And what of my betrothed," _thought Mal, _"He must be as anxious as I am, this Robb Stark. How does it feel to have a girl, a princess of Dorne no less, travel across Westeros to be his bride? Surely he must be pissing in his breeches, a boy no older than I, eighteen, to marry a complete stranger?" _Mal frowned as she studied the landscape of the North. _"At least he'll have his family with him. Nothing will really change for him, except for getting a new wife. He'll still have Winterfell, and the North and he'll still be a Stark. It is I who has to change everything for him. He better be damn good-looking. I'd hate to have to come all this way to marry a boy who looks like a pig in leathers." _Mal shivered and pulled her fur cloak tighter around her as a chill traveled through the trees and assaulted the Dornish party. _"I shall freeze to my death here. My tomb shall read 'Here lies Mal, Lady of Winterfell and Princess of Dorne, her blood was too hot for the North.'" _A thought sprang to her head and she grinned mischievously. "_They shall bury me next to my husband where his tomb shall read 'Here lies Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, his body couldn't handle the heat.'"_

"My Princess," a solider in her train jolted Mal out of her thoughts, "We'll be reaching Winterfell in less than an hour, under your father's orders you must now travel in the litter and put on your veil for the official meeting between you and the Starks"

Mal sighed before answering a conformation and sliding of her horse. It was Dornish tradition that the bride would hide her face before the ceremony under a veil. It was a tradition that, in Mal's opinion, didn't make much sense here in the North. The veils were usually made from thin fabrics of silk or satin, something that complemented the style of dress worn in Dorne. Prince Doran had ordered a veil of thick lace to be made to complement Mal's warm woolen dress.

"You look like you're in mourning. I thought the Starks bought a wife, not a widow" Her Uncle bluntly told her as he helped her put on her veil and settle her in the litter.

Mal glared at him but through the veil nothing could be seen. "If you keep talking like that, I shall send you back to Dorne without your balls. Poor Ellaria, started off with a lover, and will end with a eunuch."

The Dornish prince grinned roguishly at his youngest niece "I hope you enjoy my balls, think of them as your wedding present." He laughed and shouted for the train to continue on.

_In another hour, I shall meet the Starks and my future husband. In a few days, I shall be Mal Stark. There is no turning back now._

_-_**A/N:** This story starts about a year before the events of the series/books.


	2. Chapter 2

"So maybe I wanted to give you something more than a catalog  
of non-definitive acts,  
something other than the desperation." – Richard Siken

**Chapter 2 **

"I've heard that Dornish cunts are the hottest in all of Westeros. In fact, they're so hot that in King's Landing men have to pay double for Dornish whores. I'm just saying, you're going to be one lucky man. What I wouldn't give for a fiery Dornishwoman underneath me every night." Theon Greyjoy stated as he finished off his mug of ale.

"Theon, please stop talking." Jon Snow pleaded to his father's ward while his face turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment. The three youths of Winterfell had decided to go to a tavern in nearby Winter Town to celebrate Robb's betrothal, but the only one who seemed to be in a celebrating mood was Theon.

"_And_ she's a princess," He continued with a raise of his eyebrows not even acknowledging Jon's pleas. "Of course, she's only a princess of Dorne, but still, any man would kill for a princess as a wife. But with your luck, Robb she's most likely dead ugly." He finished with a drunken laugh.

The heir of Winterfell glared darkly at the Iron Islander. He had been nursing his first mug of ale for the past hour while Theon was already on his seventh and Jon was steadily working on number three. Ever since it was announced that Robb would marry Prince Doran's youngest daughter, Mal, the ward of Winterfell took every opportunity to tease Robb about his upcoming nuptials. Robb laughed along with Theon the first couple of times but now it was starting to become annoying.

Theon snorted at his friend's look "Don't give me that look, why else would a Dornish princess come all the way here? She should be married to a prince either here in Westeros or in the free cities. At least she should've been sent to King's Landing to play tea party with the Queen. So either her father's insane, or the girl is as ugly as the crone and the stranger combined and shipping her off to this frozen tundra is the last resort."

"Have a care about what you say, Greyjoy. This 'frozen tundra' as you so eloquently put it has been your home for more than a decade." Robb stated with a frown as he pushed his half-finished mug away.

Theon checked and then smiled "Come on, Robb buck up. It's one of the last nights of your freedom. By this time next week you'll be married, enjoy yourself." He chuckled and patted Robb's back.

"I'm not in the mood for celebrations tonight." Robb soberly replied.

Jon looked at his half-brother with pity. "Robb, it'll be okay. Theon is just teasing, I'm sure that she'll be pretty. It's known that her sister is a great beauty."

Robb sighed before turning to look at Jon "It's not that. It's the whole idea of marriage. Will she like it here? Will she like me? I'm going to be a husband; soon I'll have a family. I'll have to take care of her and of any children we may have. Before you know it I'll be Lord of Winterfell. I don't think I'm ready for this."

Jon smiled sadly, while Theon shouted loudly at a tavern wench to bring him another mug of ale. The tavern in Winter Town was starting to become rowdy as the night continued. Whores were parading around the tavern advertising their wares and blowing kisses to all three of the young men.

"I've got it." shouted Theon, a couple more decibels louder than necessary.

"Got what?" Jon asked annoyed as he rubbed at his damaged eardrum

"I know what'll cheer you up, Robb," Theon made a wild gesture to the scantily clad women. "Whores! Whores make everything better; at least that's my philosophy. One night with one of these fine ladies and you'll feel better in no time. Besides, it's high time that you lost your virginity. How do expect to be a good husband if you can't satisfy your wife? Even if she is as ugly as a shadowcat, she's still from Dorne. She'll be a hot, little minx in the bedroom." He finished with a lecherous grin.

Robb shook his head and stood up from the table. "I'm for my bed; I've had enough of your teasing tonight, Theon. The princess will be here tomorrow and I need a clear head for it, my mother would have my head if she knew I was out here and my father too. So I'll see you two in the morning."

He left a couple of coins on the table and strode out of the tavern. A light snowfall was starting around town. The stillness of the town along with the snowfall made Robb feel infinitely better. Robb took a big breath and released it, this is what he needed. Not whores and alcohol, _this_- the North. There was nothing that made him feel more relaxed than being surrounded by the North, everything about it: the sights, the sounds, the smells it all made him feel comfortable, safer. As he made his way back to Winterfell he heard his brother call out to him. Robb turned and smiled as he watched Jon made his way to him.

"I'm glad I caught you, I've only just gotten away from Theon. He's causing a lot of trouble in there with a couple of girls, father will hear about it from the tavern owner in the morning." Jon said as he caught his breath.

Robb laughed for the first time that night before shrugging his shoulders "He's not our responsibility if father asks we'll tell him that we had no control over him. And in the morning I can get my revenge for all his teasing tonight, think about how sick he'll be tomorrow. He'll hardly be able to get through the day."

The brother's shared a laugh before quieting to enjoy the calmness in the air. "It's a beautiful night" Jon offhandedly stated as he started up into the clear, dark sky.

Robb looked up as well before replying with an affirmative. "I wonder if the skies are this clear at night in Dorne." Truth be told, Robb wondered a lot about Dorne. When he learned of his betrothal he read everything he could get his hands on about Dorne and its culture in their library. He didn't want his soon-to-be-wife to feel like an outsider when she arrived. Even if she was as ugly as a shadowcat, Robb still wanted to be cordial with her and maybe in time they would be friends.

Jon grinned at his brother. "Well, tomorrow you will have an answer to that."

"A part of me is excited to meet her and another part of me is terrified shitless." Robb confessed as the brothers walked slowly back to the keep.

"I think that's expected. She's probably terrified as well, but I think it'll work out for the best." Jon knew his brother better than anyone else. And while his fears were justified, Jon knew that Robb would make a fine husband, father and Lord of Winterfell.

"You better be right, or else when everything goes wrong I'll know who to blame." Robb joked as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear So-and-So, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party.  
Dear So-and-So, I'm sorry I came to your party  
and seduced you  
and left you bruised and ruined, you poor sad thing." - Richard Siken

**Chapter 3**

The differences between Sunspear and Winterfell were staggering to Mal. While she knew that Winterfell would be nothing like her childhood home, it had never occurred to her how different the two places could really be. For one thing, Sunspear seemed to always be teeming with people. Workers, beggars, servants to the palace, it was almost stifling to live there for long periods of time you could not wander the halls of the palace without bumping into numerous amounts of servants along the way. The overpopulation of Sunspear is one of the reasons her family would take any excuse they could to visit the Water Gardens. Winterfell on the other hand seemed calmer; at least that's what Mal could tell from the window of her litter. While they did have its many servants and villagers doing their daily chores, they all seemed to have a purpose; there was no lolly-gagging to be seen at the winter fortress. Winterfell seemed to be much more efficient then the organized chaos of Sunspear.

"_It's a hard life they live," _Mal reasoned to herself. _"There's no time or energy to be wasted to cause a ruckus, they work as if their lives depend on it and if the rumors of Northern winters are true, then their lives certainly do count on it."_

She felt the litter slow down into a stop signifying that they had arrived. "_And so here we are after a month at sea and traveling it is finally time for the Dornish princess and the Northern heir to meet. Hopefully my Uncle Oberyn will be able to behave himself for the next few days. A Northern bastard cousin is not the wedding present I had in mind._

It wasn't every day that visitors arrived at Winterfell it was far away from King's Landing and Lord Stark was not fond of entertaining guest much to the chagrin of the eldest Stark girl, Sansa. For the rest of the Starks, they too didn't like it when visitors arrived because their mother ended up driving everyone crazy. Lady Catelyn was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to these types of things. The whole household was turned upside down while servants were running around to do all that Lady Catelyn ordered. As busy as the Lady of Winterfell was she still had time to order her family into dressing in their best and grooming themselves to perfection. She even spared a moment or two to berate Theon for spending all night drinking and making a mess in the hallway outside of his room.

Now it seemed all the madness was worth it for the entire Stark household was dressed to the nines while standing in the courtyard of Winterfell. A clean-shaven Robb frowned as he stared at the gates of Winterfell, any second his future bride would come through those gates and change his life forever

"If you keep frowning like that your face will stay that way. I don't think your wife will like that." Eddard Stark joked to his eldest son.

Robb jerked out of his thoughts and look up at his father, he nodded and was going to respond when he heard the neighing of horses quickly approaching the gates. It was like nothing the Stark household had ever seen. The Horses and their riders were wearing colorful clothes with armor shining brighter than any armor seen before in the North; it seemed that wherever the Dornish went the sun followed. Robb heard Theon snort behind him. "Arrogant peacocks, the whole lot of them."

Eddard Stark stepped out of line to greet the visiting Dornish party. He embraced a darkly handsome older man with a blood red cloak. "Oberyn," The Warden of the North greeted the Dornish prince warmly. "How have you been old friend?"

Oberyn looked around and grinned at Eddard. "Bloody cold, Gods' blood Ned, how do manage to keep warm here? My poor niece, she'll in a block of ice within a week. That is if your son fails to warm her bed." He let out a bark at that.

Eddard knew Oberyn too well to rise to his teasing. "You have nothing to worry about; your niece will be perfectly fine here. Speaking of her, where is she?"

Oberyn sobered up and put on his most serious face. He bowed his head to Eddard before bowing lowly to Catelyn and her children. "Eddard of the House Stark: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I, Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne, do hereby present to you my darling niece, daughter of Prince Doran of Dorne and Lady Mellario of Norvos: Princess Mal Martell of Dorne. "

At his words Mal stepped out of the litter with her veil tightly secured over her head. She made her way over to the Starks and curtsied very low. "It's a pleasure to meet you all; I'm very pleased to be here."

"'_I'm very pleased to be here?' Was that really the best I could do? But what can you say to complete strangers? 'Thank you for buying my father's favor in order for your son to wed a princess, thank you for taking me away from my family and childhood home that I will more than likely never see again? What do you say to the people who have taken away everything you've ever known only to give you the promise of an uncertain future in an unknown land?"_

Lord Stark looked warmly at his future good-daughter. "We're pleased to have you here as well, princess." Lord stark began to introduce Mal to his family. _"It will certainly take a while to remember their names." _Mal thought as she moved through the line of Starks. It was clear to Mal that most of the children had inherited the Tully looks of their mother, with an exception of Arya. _"She's as wild as the North, this one. But out of five Starks only one truly looks like a Stark, how strong those Tully genes must truly be. If the Gods grant us children I wonder what my children would look like: Tully, Stark or Martell." _

"And here is your betrothed, my son Robb." Lord Stark proudly stated as the pair stopped in front of Robb.

Robb took the princess's hand and gave it a light kiss. "I'm happy that you've finally arrived, my lady. Ever since the news of our betrothal I have been anxiously awaiting for your arrival. I hope you find Winterfell to your satisfaction." He finished with a strained smile.

"_Ho ho, I see this puppy has been trained very well. It must have been his Southern mother. These Northerners have no time for pretty, flowery speech, that's a pure Southern trait. 'Anxiously waiting for you arrival', eh? I doubt it, but he does play the part of a happily betrothed man well. Better yet, he's as handsome as any man in Dorne. He's a Tully, there's no doubt about that but there's something in his eyes that scream Stark, he could be interesting."_

Mal decided to go along with this courtly play of romance to please her uncle and future good-parents. "That makes the two of us. I have been waiting eagerly for the moment the two of us would meet. Tales of your good-nature and kindness have reached all the way to Dorne and have comforted me during my brief moments of doubt. Believe me, my lord; from the looks of things I think Winterfell will be very _satisfying _to me." Mal internally grinned when she saw Robb's ears turn red out of embarrassment _"Poor pup, he turns red at the tiniest bit of teasing. I can only imagine how red he would turn if Arianne got her claws into him."_

After their meeting Lady Stark had servants show her into her new rooms while the others of her party were housed as well. Lady Stark had informed her that a feast was going to be held in her honor that night. Something that Mal, while honored, wasn't very comfortable with. The idea of sitting in a hall in front of strangers, especially with that damn veil stuck on her head, didn't seem to be very comforting thought to her.

Looking around her rooms she noted with satisfaction that everything seemed clean and cozy. The furs on her bed were brand new and soft to the touch. There was a small fire in the fireplace that lit up the room in a warm, seductive light. Again, she couldn't help but note the differences between Winterfell and Dorne. In Dorne the windows would be bigger, to allow more natural light in and more of the occasional breeze that would hit Sunspear. Here in Winterfell it was the opposite but Mal loved every inch of it. _"Even if nothing happens in my marriage, at least I have this room." _

"I was right! She is as ugly as a shadowcat." Theon gleefully announced as he strolled into Robb's rooms where Robb and Jon were busy getting ready for the night's feast. His head was pounding after the drinking of the night before, but Theon still couldn't help but tease his oldest (and if he was honest with himself, his only friend) over his intended.

"How can you tell, she's wearing a veil?" Jon stanchly asked him.

"Exactly, why else would she be wearing a veil if she wasn't an ugly one? I do not envy you at all, Robb." Theon said while fixing up his doublet. That was a lie, of course. Theon was jealous, it wasn't fair to him that Robb should be married, that just cemented the fact that one day Robb would be Lord of Winterfell; while Theon, who was a few years older, had gone years without hearing from his father. Had he stayed on the Iron Islands there was no doubt in his mind that would be the ruling lord of a keep by now, with a lady wife and a few salt wives on the side.

Robb frowned and shook his head. "She's not ugly. She's wearing the veil because of Dornish tradition. We're not allowed to see her face until the wedding. I think if she was ugly we would have heard about it by now." Robb was thankful that he had read all of those books on Dorne, if he didn't, he probably would have been thinking along the same lines as Theon. "Besides, she's very… forward." He felt his face heat up as he remembered her suggestive words.

"She's Dornish," Theon stated dryly. "Even their ugliest cows are hot-blooded."

Despite her initial fears the feast had gone off without a single hitch. Despite Lady Catelyn apologizing profusely over Arya's outburst over why Mal wore a veil, Mall had thought her endearing and was happy to answer the inquisitive Stark's questions. Even her Uncle Oberyn was enjoying himself with the women of the North. Something that Mal cringed to see; while she knew her uncle wasn't always faithful to his paramour she still didn't like to see the proof of it right in her face. Though at the beginning of the feast she was seated next to her uncle and the rest of the Dornish party towards the end of the feast Mal had found herself sitting next to her husband-to-be and she found herself studying him.

"_He's shy, quite unlike the men of Dorne. Had I been engaged to a Dornish nobleman, he would have been already trying to charm me into his bed. The most daring of them would have tried sneaking their hands under my skirts. I daresay if I tried slipping my hands in his lap right now he would die of a heart attack at the table. Surely there must be some fire inside of him somewhere. While I may not be as lusty as Arianne I still would hate to spend the rest of my life in a cold bed." _She looked around to study Robb's companions. _"This Greyjoy, he would do well in Dorne. He's as lecherous as my uncle, there's no doubt about his fire. There's no worry about a cold bed when dealing with him. Yet, he's extremely arrogant, I feel sorry for any woman who's stuck marrying him. I wonder how many bastards he has running around? Soon he'll give my uncle a run for his money," _Mal turned her attention to the quietest member of the group, Jon Snow. _"Now there's a Stark, serious, humorless, and as dark as the direwolf that birthed their sigil. For all of Robb's shy seriousness, Jon outshines him as a true Stark. How strange he is, the complete opposite of my bastard cousins. I can tell that he thinks himself lower than his noble-born siblings. Obara would cut the head off of anyone who would dare try to make her feel less important than my siblings and I. Perhaps, one day, when I am Lady of Winterfell I'll arrange a marriage between the two," _Mal snickered behind the thick lace veil, _"maybe not, she'd eat him alive."_

"Are you enjoying the feast?" Robb asked his future bride, he'd been spending the night trying to gather the courage to speak to her; there was something about her that made him feel like a little boy again. He seemed to have broken into her thoughts by the way she quickly jerked her head to him. He couldn't see much through her dark veil, but he could tell her eyes had widened when she registered that he was speaking to her.

"Oh yes, very much so." It was a lie, the food seemed bland to her after years of eating spicy Dornish cuisine everything else was tasteless to her. Even the wine was too dull for her. _"I suppose after a few years, I shall get used to it."_

Robb smiled softly at her "I know that it must be very different from Dorne, we don't use the same spices and flavorings, but in the future, if you wish it, I can send for a gardener to bring seeds for Dornish peppers so you can have them in your foods and we can send for Dornish wine too. We don't drink it much here we're more ale folk, we only drink it for occasions of state and it's usually from the arbor… my mother's fond of it." He finished bashfully.

Mal had the grace to blush, though Robb had no idea thanks to the veil. _"He's much more observant than I thought."_ "Thank you, but will my peppers be able to survive in this weather?"

Robb chuckled at that, a sound that Mal found very attractive. "We have a greenhouse here on the grounds. It might not be as hot as you're used to in Dorne but it is much hotter than normal here in Winterfell. I think your peppers will do fine. I can show it to you tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Shall you show me before or after the wedding?" She lightly teased him. "Whichever you prefer, my lady." He teased back to her.

Mal scooted closer to Robb and lowered her voice before addressing him. "I think we'll be too busy after the wedding to worry about greenhouses or peppers." Mal laughed with pleasure as Robb's ears turned a dark shade of red for the second time that day.

"_Oh Robb Stark, I think you and I are going to have a very interesting marriage."_

**A/N:** I really wanted to add in the wedding but I didn't want to make this too long. So the next chapter will be the wedding and consequentially the wedding night.

Thank you so much for reading this and thank you for following and add this to your favorites


	4. Chapter 4

"You want a better story. Who wouldn't? A forest, then. Beautiful trees. And a lady singing.  
Love on the water, love underwater, love, love and so on."- Richard Siken

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It had snowed the night before Mal's wedding. All of Winterfell seemed to be covered with a mild dusting of snow. The sun was shining brightly in the morning, its bright rays reflecting off of the snow making the whole of Winterfell glitter like it was covered in a million diamonds. Mal lied in bed staring out of her tiny window. In her opinion, the weather outside was only proper to her current situation; the sun and snow coming together to form a beautiful visage for all to witness. She'd been up for the entire night, tossing and turning which she accounted as pre-wedding jitters. It was understandable that she would feel anxious toward the whole situation -nauseous really, she'd been out of bed a couple times during the night to vomit into a nearby chamber pot. She felt embarrassed for the maids who would have to clean that out. _"What a wonderful way to introduce myself, 'Hello my name is Mal and I'll be your future mistress, please do me the honor of cleaning up my vomit.'"_ She rolled over onto her back to stare at a tapestry hanging above her bed. The tapestry, she could tell, was very old and depicted some great battle, no doubt a battle that the Starks were victorious in. _"They are proud of their history, aren't they, much more so than any other family in Westeros. They have thousands of years of honorable history. There has never been a tale of a Stark gone bad or mad. No great defeats, no massacres, they're very noble. I just had to take one look at the family to realize that they have thousands of years of good breeding on their side. I should be honored to join a family such as this; in any matter I could have done a lot worse."_

A knock at her door roused her to get out of bed and as she was adjusting her veil back on her head the door to her room was forced open and her uncle leisurely strolled into her room with a few of her Dornish handmaidens, one of which was carrying a breakfast tray for her. "No need for that right now, girl," He told her brusquely as he surveyed her room "Good Gods, is this the best room they could give you? You're a Princess of Dorne, not some minor lord's whelp! I have half a mind to call this whole thing off and drag you back to Dorne, my brother be damned."

"Enough," she said as she sat at the vanity breaking her fast while her maids prepared a bath for her. "I love the room, it's comfy, it's cozy, it's-"

"It's smaller than the room I give to my hounds back in Dorne." He rudely interrupted as he sat on her bed.

"You should be gracious, uncle. The Starks have been nothing but kind since we've arrived here. There's no reason for such vitriol towards them."

The Prince of Dorne nearly snorted at that before snapping his fingers at a nearby maid holding an ornate chest. Oberyn opened the chest and pulled out a decorative cloak. It was her wedding cloak, the one that she would wear to signify that she was a Martell of Dorne, the cloak her new husband would take off and replace with his own to show that she was no longer under her father's protection for that was now her husband's job .

Mal had known about her marriage for almost two months and it wasn't until now that it started to hit her how serious the whole situation was. She was speechless as she ran her hands over the cloak. The bright reds and oranges seemed to both comfort her and hurt her at the same time.

Noticing the change in his niece's demeanor, Oberyn Martell lowered his voice to a gentle, fatherly tone. "It was your Aunt Elia's… she wore it that day she married Rhaegar. I remember how excited she was, not for herself necessarily but for Dorne. It was a great honor, you see, to be married into the Targaryen dynasty," Mal could note the bitterness that laced into his words. "She said she was proud to join our houses together, to make Dorne a powerhouse in Westerosi politics… this is the only thing I have left of her."

Mal stared at her heartbroken uncle "Uncle-". Her uncle shook his head before continuing. "She sent it back the day Arianne was born, 'A Princess of Dorne should wear a princess's cloak on her wedding day' she wrote. It was always the plan for Arianne to wear it but," he shrugged nonchalantly "you know how she is, it'll be a miracle if she is ever wed."

Oberyn lifted his eyes from the cloak and stared right at his niece, his dark eyes so much like her own. "You know what happened to Elia and her children?" Mal nodded her head; she couldn't remember a time when she didn't know about the tragic story of her aunt and little cousins. "Then you know why I do not wish for you to be married to someone so far away? I never forgave myself for not saving Elia… and her children. I always thought that if perhaps she married someone closer to home I could have rushed to save her. To this day I am haunted at the thought of her dying alone in such a horrific way. Did she cry out for me, for my brother? How can I allow another woman of my blood to be sent out to marry someone so far from home?"

Mal took a deep breath before putting her hands on her uncle's cheeks. "What happened to my aunt was a terrible crime, one that I hope never happens again. One day we will have justice for her and her children. But uncle dear, there is no better family for me, in all of Westeros, to marry into. You forget the Starks have had their fair share of tragedy: Robb's uncle, his grandfather and his own aunt fell victim to the Targaryen's madness. It is a time of peace, uncle, I shall marry Robb and unite our houses and spend the rest of my days as Lady of Winterfell. You need not worry about me, uncle, I will be okay." Mal tearfully finished as she hugged her uncle.

Oberyn tightly squeezed his young niece before kissing the top of her head and whispering into her hair. "You remind me of her, do you realize that. You have been a joy to me all these years and I hope your husband brings you just as much joy as you have brought me."

The tender moment between the Mar tells was broken by a handmaiden informing the pair that Mal's bath was ready. After giving her a kiss on her cheek her uncle left promising to return when she was ready.

* * *

After lolling in the bath for an hour while her maids primped her to perfection, Mal was finally ready. Her gown had been laced up tighter than normally while her dark curls had been brushed out and now shone brighter than the sun. Her dress was of a deep yellow to go along with her maiden's cloak of red and orange. Her maids helped her arrange her veil into place when her uncle returned.

"Your father would be very proud of you." He said as he escorted her out of her room.

She smiled at him through the veil. "I'm glad, I hope to make you proud as well." She grinned at him.

Oberyn Martell didn't respond besides sending a hearty chuckle his niece's way. That pair made their way through the courtyard of Winterfell, the servants and villagers nodded respectfully to her as they walked to the godswood. Neither Mal nor her uncle was deeply involved with the faith of the seven. So when deciding where the two would be wed was an easy choice. She was to be a Stark now, and there was no better place to begin her life of a Stark than in front of a weirwood tree. Robb and the rest of the Starks were already standing in front of the tree with its blood red face. _"Even their trees are deadly serious." _Mal thought nervously as her uncle helped her up the path to where Robb and Lord Stark were standing. Robb looked positively green and Mal hoped he would be able to keep it together and not end up being sick on her. Lord Stark on the other hand looked as calm as if this was an everyday occurrence. _"That makes one of us."_

Eddard gave his future good-daughter a soft smile before starting the ceremony. "Who comes? Who comes before the god?"

Oberyn Martell answered for his niece. "Mal of House Martell comes here to be wed. A women grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Robb stepped up before clearing his throat. "I do, Robb of House Stark, heir of Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?"

Oberyn smirked at the Stark heir before answering. "Oberyn of House Martell, Prince of Dorne and uncle to the right high, right noble, and right excellent Princess Mal." Mal grimaced at her uncle's blatant disrespect. Oberyn turned to Mal before removing her veil to free her face to everyone's wandering eyes.

Mal saw Robb's eyes widen a bit before taking a hold of himself once more. Mal cocked an eyebrow towards her betrothed. _"Surprised that I'm not ugly wretch, are you?" _

While it was true that Mal's sister was the great beauty of the family it did not mean that Mal went without. Her sister did have the lion's share when it came to her curvaceous body but Mal still had a few curves where it counted. Both she and her sister shared the same dark, thick curly hair and while Arianne's eyes were sometimes a bit too small for her face, Mal dark eyes were as big as a doe's. All in all Mal made for a very pretty princess.

Oberyn winked at his niece as he knew that her beauty was a bit of a shock to the Starks. "Princess Mal, will you take this man?"

Mal gave Robb a smile, one that he was quick to return. "I take this man." She spoke in a clear voice with more confidence than she felt. Robb and Mal held hands as they knelt before the weirwood and bowed their heads in a short prayer. _"So it is you then? You who will keep me and mine safe? Well enough tree, from this day forward I will bow to you and pray to you, as long as you keep your promise." _ After the prayer the two got back up on their feet. Her uncle moved forward to remove her maiden's clock while Robb stepped into place to put his family's cloak over her shoulders. _"And do this is it. I'm a Stark now." _She and Robb shared another small smile as their wedding party began cheering for the new couple.

* * *

There was to be another feast after the wedding, Robb and Mal were given seats of honor at the head of the table, throughout the course of the feast people continued to come up to the two to give them words of congratulations and complements. They kept praising Mal's dark good looks and how well they complimented the bright Tully looks of Robb's. It was said more than once that there wasn't a more handsome couple in all of the North than the one sitting at the head of the table.

The couple in question had been relatively quiet towards each other. Besides the courteous small talk they would send each other's way. At first Mal had understood Robb's shyness and tried to be as patient as he father would like her to be. However, soon enough her temper got the better of her, but unlike her sister who would have flown into a rage Mal took things a little calmer.

"It's strange, is it not?" Her question caused Robb's head to jump up. He had previously been picking at his food berating himself for not being able to talk to his new wife.

"I'm sorry, princess, what's strange." He politely asked.

Mal smiled widely at Robb before answering. "You still call me 'princess', I'm your wife now Robb."

Robb grinned at Mal. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable; you've been a princess all your life. I would hate for you to feel lowered by marrying me."

Mal checked at that. There was something very different about Robb. She had never met anybody like him. He was so unlike the boys she grew up with.

"You will never have to worry about that, my lord," she placed her hand over his and felt Robb squeeze it. "I don't feel like I've lowered my position in life at all, in fact, I feel the exact opposite." Robb lifted her hand and laid a kiss on it in response to her answer.

Things seemed to go a lot smoother as the feast progressed; Robb was much more relaxed and was able to joke around a time or two with Mal. Towards the end of the feast Mal's handmaiden had informed her that it was time for the bedding. Unlike in the South, there would be no embarrassing ceremony where the men would undress her and joke about what her wedding night would entail, which Mal was extremely grateful for. Despite that there would be no ceremony there were still some hoots and hollers from the young men, the loudest jeer came from the Greyjoy heir. _"Arrogant guppy." _Mal thought rudely as she made her way to her room.

* * *

As her maid helped her undress a knock sounded at the door. With a nod to her maid the door opened and Robb walked in. Mal dismissed the maid and the newlyweds were left completely alone. _"Well, this is sufficiently awkward."_ Mal thought as she stared at Robb in his nightgown. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his eyes darted everywhere in the room. Mal kept fidgeting as she tried to find something to say. _"Come now Mal, no time for your tongue to be tied. But it seems all words have left me." _Despite all her teasing and forwardness, Mal was as virtuous as the next girl. It was well known secret that most Dornish girls were not virgins on their wedding day, even noble Dornishwoman took their pleasures whenever they wanted Arianne was the biggest example of that. Yet despite all of Arianne's teasing, Mal remained as chaste as she was born. Sure she was a bit more knowledgeable than other noble ladies of Westeros but she had always lacked the nerve to follow through.

"You never told me what you found strange." Robb said suddenly. Mal was so lost in her thoughts that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Excuse me?"

"At the wedding feast," he shrugged as he continued. "You said that it was strange, but you never told me what."

"Oh," she nervously chuckled. "I was just thinking that it was strange that everyone was watching us like wild animals. They were completely happy watching us flounder about trying to talk to each other."

Robb laughed. "You should've seen my mother. She kept hounding me to try to talk to you. 'Ask her to dance', 'complement her dress'. It was never ending. "

Mal smiled before moving over to a nearby table to pour the two of them a glass of wine. "I'm sure she means well."

Robb accepted a glass of wine with a nod of thanks. "She does, I think she's just excited about the idea of grandchildren." Robb looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I mean when you're ready, you don't have to do anything. I mean… if-if you want to but… I don't you to feel pressured…" he finished pathetically.

Mal downed her cup of wine before addressing him. "It's expected is it not? For you and I to have children, to consummate our marriage? Unless you don't want to?" She trailed off.

Robb jumped at that. "No, no I do it's just…" he let out an exasperated sigh. "Gods, I'm doing this all wrong."

Mal moved to sit on her bed after refilling her cup. "Doing _what_ all wrong." She lightly teased him, the wine making it easier for her to tease her new husband.

Robb rubbed the back of his head and finished his wine in one gulp. He slowly joined Mal on the bed. "Wooing you, of course." He softly admitted while looking into her dark eyes.

Mal stifled a laugh. "Wooing me? I did not know that was common practice here in the North. Wooing seems reserved for Southerners."

Robb moved closer to Mal. "Well, when one has a wife as beautiful as you, I think a bit of wooing is in order, no matter where you live."

Mal smiled softly before she placed her hand on Robb's cheek. "You truly are one of a kind aren't you Robb Stark? I've never met a man quite like you."

Robb took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "I'm lucky that you haven't or else you might have married them instead."

Mal stood up and placed her cup on a nearby table. "Will you help me with my gown?" She could hear Robb stiffen up before slowly making his way towards her. She felt his fingers glide over her back as he unlaced her ties to her gown. "You're very good at this." She couldn't help but tease him; it was becoming her favorite sport.

He frowned at her. "Luckily, your maid did most of the work before I came in. If I had to do this all by myself we'd be here for hours." He was rewarded with another of her laughs. In no time Robb finished his task, Mal's back was naked to him and his fingers. He trailed his fingers up her spine before sliding them down her back.

Mal's heart had sped up all while this was happening, she took a deep breath before turning around and showing her nakedness to her husband for the first time. Robb's eyes traveled all over her body, never lingering too long on one area. When he was done with his extensive look over his eyes went back to Mal's. She saw a fire in them she had yet to see before. A quick thought flashed in her mind. _"And there's the wolf." _

"You're beautiful. The most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes on." He whispered reverently.

Mal blushed and tried to look away from Robb's intense gaze. "Don't," he said as he raised her chin to look at him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're my wife now; let me take care of you."

Mal looked deeply on his eyes before taking a hold of his nightgown and pulling him towards her. "Kiss me, Robb Stark." Robb's lips smashed against hers and the two let out a moan as their hands traveled over each other's bodies.

Robb's lips ravished hers as he maneuvered her onto her bed; he stalked on top of her and pulled his nightgown over his head. Mal's mind seemed to haze over as she felt every inch of Robb's toned body; she lifted her head to nip at every inch of exposed skin she could reach. Robb reacted by growling lowly and lifting her head to give her another hard kiss. His hands moved down her body and pulled her knees apart as he settled between them. Mal let out a soft moan as she felt his hands exploring her womanhood while Robb kissed and nipped at her stomach.

The sensations where becoming too much for Mal. Every kiss, every touch and whisper was sending her higher than she ever felt before. The heat she felt between her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed Robb in a way she never needed anybody before. After a few pleading words Robb made his way back up to Mal and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth before entering her. It pained her at first but Robb was gentle enough to give her time to adjust. She kissed Robb on the mouth to say that she was ready. After a few shallow thrusts, Robb found a rhythm that both of them could enjoy. Looking back on that night Mal would say that there was only one word to describe it: animalistic. While their foreplay had been filled with loving words and touches, the actual act was pure lust and desire. There were no loving words; the only sounds that filled the room were harsh pants and the occasional growl from Robb. It was maddening to Mal, she felt as if she would die from the pleasure when she finally reached the precipice of her desire actual tears left her eyes. Robb finished a few minutes later and he kissed her tears away before rolling off of her and catching his breath. Mal turned over and laid her head on his chest. Robb's arm went around her and rubbed her back as he kissed her forehead. Slowly, their breath returned to normal as exhaustion took over the pair. As she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier one last thought permeated through her mind. _"What a wolf."_

* * *

**A/N: I took the wedding ceremony from **_**A Dance with Dragons**_** so it should be an accurate portrayal of a Northern wedding. Again thanks so much for reading. Also anything that you might recognize, I obviously do not own. **


	5. Chapter 5

"What a sweet lady. Sing lady, sing! Of course, she wakes the dragon.  
Love always wakes the dragon and suddenly  
flames everywhere." –Richard Siken

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Tell me something." Robb's low-voiced request was slightly amplified throughout the tiny room. The lovers were currently lounging in front of the large fireplace in Robb's room. They were completely sated after a round of love-making and were now enjoying each other's company while wearing nothing but the blankets they had ripped off his bed.

Mal rolled over to address her husband. "Whatever shall I tell you?"

Robb smiled softly before kissing her on her forehead. "Anything… everything, tell me about Dorne." Mal laughed at her husband's boyish curiosity before she sat up causing the blanket to pool around her hips leaving her torso exposed. The couple had been married for almost two months and could barely keep their hands off of each other. Every night the pair would end up in either Robb or Mal's room, keeping each other up in breathless delight.

Mal stared into the fire trying to gather her thoughts. "Dorne is…hard to explain." She trailed off quietly. Robb looked up her and rubbed her caramel-colored arm. "Well then what about Sunspear?"

She shook her head. "No, that won't do either. Why don't I tell you about the Water Gardens?" Robb nodded his head energetically before sitting up and kissing her shoulder.

Mal stared deeper in the flames as long forgotten memories started to flow over her. "It's not actually a garden, per say. It's a palace by the sea filled with fountains and pools for children to play in. It's unbearably hot in Dorne, more so than I doubt a Northern scourge like you could ever imagine." That bit of disrespect earned Mal a playful bite to her shoulder. "So to cool down we would spend hours jumping from one pool to another. We'd make sandcastles and fight to defend them from the incoming tide. We'd work together to reach the blood oranges hanging from nearby trees and when we became tired, we'd lie on the cool pink marble and let the sun lure us to sleep."

Robb kissed her shoulder before moving up her neck. "Did all of your siblings join?" Mal giggled as he bit her earlobe. "Calm yourself, wolf. I thought you wanted a story?" Robb put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "I do, I do. Don't stop."

"Fine then, but behave. To answer your question: yes, all of my siblings did join, but not at the same time. My sister and I played in the pools with all the noble children, a few of my bastard cousins and even some children of the soldiers and maids-"

"You weren't separated? The princesses of Dorne played with the common children?" Robb interrupted utterly confused. The only playmates he had ever known have been nobly born - with the exception of his half-brother.

Mal could've laughed at look on Robb's face but decided to kiss him instead. "Yes, you silly pup, we all played together. On top of that girls and boys would play in the same pool… _naked_."

Mal felt Robb's arms tighten around her and she fought the urge to laugh at the dark look on his face. "You'd play in pool naked with other boys and your father did nothing to stop it?" He asked with his brows furrowing.

Mal kissed his brow before answering with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's tradition, we were children. There was no thought of seduction or anything wrong about it. Most of the people in the pools around the time I played in them were my family."

Robb seemed to relax at that and went back to alternating kissing her shoulders and neck. "Why did you leave?"

She sadly smiled. "Everyone leaves, usually it happens when girls begin to flower and boys start to turn into men. The only one in my family who still plays in the pools from time to time is little Trystane."

Robb stopped his ministrations to look at his wife. "You miss them" he stated matter-of-factly.

Mal avoided his eyes before shrugging again. "It is natural, is it not? I'm sure your mother missed Riverrun when she came here. It'll pass."

Robb shook his head. "I've been so stupid. Here I am asking you about your home and not once realizing how painful it must be for to talk about it Forgive me, Mal."

Mal looked at her husband before placing her forehead on his. "There's nothing to forgive, Robb. To be perfectly honest with you talking about home does help my homesickness."

"I just want to make you feel comfortable here." Robb sighed which caused Mal to smirk and place her hand on his lap and gave his hardening member a small squeeze. "In that case, I know something that'll make me feel _very _comfortable."

Robb returned her smirk with his own grin before pouncing on his wife.

* * *

Despite spending their nights playing between the sheets with one another Robb and Mal barely acknowledged each other during the day. They would go down to eat breakfast with the rest of the Stark children and that would be the last time they would see each other until the night. Mal would spend her time tending after the younger Starks and helping her good mother run the household while Robb would spend his time training with Theon and Jon under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel. While none of the Northerners found anything odd with the arrangement, Mal's uncle Oberyn had plenty to say.

"Does your husband not please you, niece?" He bluntly questioned as he oversaw his Dornish servants load the wagons for the return trip back to Dorne.

Mal bristled at his tone. "He pleases me just fine, uncle" she stanchly told him.

With a quirk of his eyebrows, Oberyn turned to his niece. "Well then tell me why I never see the two of you together? He's off training in the ring right now."

Mal scoffed before shrugging her shoulders. "He's very shy… in public. It's still a bit of a shock for him – having a wife. He just needs time to adjust."

It was Oberyn's turn to scoff at his niece's words. "And while he's _'adjusting'_ he's treating you like his personal whore."

As quick as lightening Mal turned to her uncle and sneered at him. "Have a care of what you say, _my prince_. When you have arrived safely back in Dorne then you can say whatever you want about me and my marriage. You can even have a great laugh with Arianne and Nym over it but until then hold your_ tongue_."

Taken a back Oberyn smiled softly at his niece and put up his hands in an apologetic gesture. "Peace, sweetling. I was merely teasing. I daresay the Stark's infamous zero sense of humor has rubbed off on you. This is our last meeting for who knows how long. Do not let my jokes sour it for the both of us."

Mal's angry at her uncle switched to sadness in an instant. Her eyes filled up with tears as she berated herself for almost ruining their goodbye. "Oh uncle." She tearfully said as she threw her arms around his shoulders. Oberyn patted her back and kissed her hair. "Come now, no tears or I'll tell Arianne how absolutely miserable you look right now." His teasing was awarded with a swift pinch from Mal.

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "You will say no such thing." Oberyn nodded along before mounting his horse. "Fear not, I shall tell Arianne, your father, and all your cousins that the North suits you well. I've never seen you look more beautiful. Smile love, enjoy your puppy and remember to name your first-born after me." He cheekily finished as he called out for the Dornish caravan to start its Journey.

Mal raised her hand in farewell as she watched her uncle and travel companions make the slow winding journey back to Dorne. She watched them until they were nothing but a dot on the horizon. Lost in her thoughts she didn't feel the body that came up behind her and jumped when they put their arms around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," came Robb's sheepish apology. "I saw you standing here as I was walking back from the training yard. I take it your uncle has left."

"Yes, I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Smiling to Robb she put her hand to his cheek where his beard was starting to grow back causing the bristles of hair to lightly scratch her hand.

"That's alright; I don't think he liked me very much to tell the truth."

"He liked you just fine. You worry too much Stark; you'll go grey before your 20th name day." She teased him as she tousled his hair, an act Robb did not enjoy but he dealt with it for her.

Robb looked around before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to attend to something with my father, but afterwards I would like to take you somewhere."

"A surprise? Robb, you don't have to." Mal cooed.

He shook his head. "I want to, just allow me to spoil you once in a while, princess."

Mal gave him a kiss and he eagerly returned it. "Only 'once in a while'?"

Robb chuckled before kissing her once again. "See you soon." Mal gave him a soft smile as he walked away.

* * *

Not wanting to return to her duties, Mal rambled around the courtyard while waiting for Robb's return.

"_They sent me North to marry the supposed 'wolf pup' and here I am waiting like some eager puppy… fool."_

Mal turned her head as soon as she heard someone approaching her.

"Shouldn't you be inside, I hear Dornishwomen don't do well in the cold, but I'm sure your hot cunt keeps you warm." Theon Greyjoy arrogantly commented as he looked over Mal.

Mal squared her shoulders before addressing the Iron Islander. "Funny, I've heard that Ironborn don't do well in civilization," Mal put her hands out in a presenting manner. "But, see, here you are thriving. I shall have to send a letter home; my family will never believe me."

Theon's smirk quickly fell off his face and a scowl took its place. "Careful what you say woman, wouldn't want Robb to hear about his little whore being rude to his best friend."

Incensed Mal stepped up to Theon. "I am his wife not his whore. And I will not take orders from a boy who tries to act bigger than he really is. I am a Princess of Dorne, and you are nothing but a hostage," she gave him an evil sneer. "… _guppy._"

Theon was about to retort with something equally as cruel but the pair were interrupted by Robb's cheerful voice. "There you are! I was wondering where you went off to," he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the head. "And I see you found company." He gave Theon a nod of his head

Mal slapped on a false smile before addressing her husband. "Yes, Theon has been gracious enough to keep me company while you've been away."

For all of Theon's vices and faults, he was still a nobleman's son and could play this courtly game as well as Mal. Plastering on a smile as fake as Mal's he grinned at his friend. "I didn't want your wife to wander off. I don't imagine you'd want to spend the rest of your day looking for her." With a nod of his head Theon bid farewell to both Mal and Robb.

Mal glared at Theon's back as he walked away before turning to look adoringly at Robb. "So where's my surprise?" She asked him eagerly.

"Patience, princess, I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Can you promise me that?"

Giving him her sweetest smile she answered him. "I swear it."

* * *

"Can I open them now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Nope"

"Robb!" Mal whined as he led her on an unknown path. His hands were on her hips gently pushing her forward. She was about to complain one more time when she felt the temperature around them rise rapidly.

"Robb?" she asked unsurely.

Robb grinned at his wife. "Now you can open them."

Mal's eyes were greeted by the sights of many different plants and radiant flowers but upon closer inspection Mal realized that some of the plants in the greenhouse were of Dornish origin. It was the most breathtaking sight Mal had seen in a long time. She was becoming so used to the harshness of the North that she had almost forgotten the beauty of flora and fauna. Her mind was invaded with memories of her and her cousins lying out on the bank of the river and hiding in the tall grass when her father's attendants would come looking for her. She thought of her Uncle and all his lessons when it came to flowers and their properties. Coming back to the present with a raised eyebrow Mal turned to her husband and gave him a quizzical look.

"I promised to show you the greenhouse, didn't I? Well, here it is. What do you think? It's much warmer than any other place in Winterfell. Mother has a lot of plants that she has brought with her from Riverrun growing here. I thought it would be a nice idea to send for some plants from Dorne, to help your transition?"

For the second time that day Mal felt her eyes start to water, unfortunately Robb took the tears the wrong way.

"Oh no, I've done it again. Mal, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just thought-" Robb was cut off when Mal jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss while she wrapped her legs around him.

"Robb Stark, you sweet, sweet, bloody fool. Why the Gods blessed me with such a sweet, wonderful husband, I shall never know. I love you; I love you, I-"Mal cut off when she realized what she was saying. She immediately jumped off Robb and backed away from him.

"_You've done it now, you dumb slut, to admit that you love him when you've only known him less than two months. He'll either think you're mad or that you truly are a fool."_

Robb stared at her wide-eyed for a few moments before catching her up and kissing her fiercely. Mal, who was relieved that Robb didn't reject her, kissed him back with as much passion as he had given her. "I love you too." He said simply when the two of them reluctantly ended the kiss.

Mal's eyes started to water again. "Truly? You truly love me, Robb Stark? We've only known each other for less than two months. I understand if you think of me as a foolish, lovesick girl."

Robb laughed before kissing her tears away. "If you are a fool, then I am double the fool. For I have been half in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are perfection to me. I feel like a little boy because I'm always tripping over words when I'm with you. I rack my brain at night trying to find the courage to talk to you the next day. I'm sorry if it seems that I've been avoiding you. I hope you accept this as my apology."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I realized that you must have been shy; it's a very big change to be married at such a young age," Mal sniffed before grabbing the lapel of Robb's coat and pulling him into her, almost immediately she felt Robb's body react to hers. "But if you truly feel apologetic. I suggest we return back to your room and I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

With a wide grin, Robb sweeped her off her feet and quickly made his way back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My hard drive crashed last week which wasn't a lot of fun. Thankfully, I managed to snag an external hard drive and save my pics/documents/downloads etc. So it wasn't a total loss. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites. I'll try to put up another chapter this weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I can tell already you think I'm the dragon,  
that would be so like me, but I'm not. I'm not the dragon.  
I'm not the princess either." –Richard Siken

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"You're dying aren't you?"

"Arya!"

"What? She's _my _good-sister. I deserve to know if she's dying or not."

"She's _our_ good-sister you stupid horse face."

"Girls," Mal sternly reprimanded both Stark heiresses. "Arya, I am not dying and Sansa, be nicer to your sister."

"I'll stop if she stops asking stupid questions." Sansa said. Arya stuck her tongue out at her sister in retaliation.

"_Arya_" Mal warned.

The three ladies were sewing under Septa Mordane's careful instructions. Mal was hoping for an easy day but when it came to the Stark sisters nothing was ever easy.

"Then why are you sick all the time?" Arya asked rudely. She was already in a foul mood being forced to do another sewing lesson and being in Sansa's company was just exacerbating her mood.

"I've probably picked up a cold, that's all." Mal explained tiredly.

Nothing could derail the inquisitive young Stark. "Well then why is no one else sick?"

"Arya, leave her alone." Sansa snapped.

"_Sansa," _Septa Mordane attempted to quell the rising situation as gently as she could. "That's enough out of you two."

Mal raised a hand up. "Its fine, Septa, I can handle this," she then turned her gaze back at Arya. "I don't know why no one else is sick. Perhaps, it is because you're all used to this weather and I am still getting used to it therefore I end up sick easier than the rest of you."

Arya scrunched up her nose. "But you've been here for five _months_!"

"Arya, what is your point?" Sansa acidly demanded her little sister.

"My point, _stupid_, is that it's odd that she's sick when no one else is. She's acting just like mother did when she was pregnant with Rickon."

"That doesn't mean _she's_ pregnant, _horse face."_

Mal had been sewing absentmindedly while the girls were bickering but had ended up stabbing her finger when she heard the word 'pregnant'. "Ow!" she exclaimed loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh dear!" Septa Mordane exclaimed as she rushed over to Mal's side to check her wound. "It looks deep, my lady, I think you should see the maester."

While this was going on the Stark girls had started a pinching contest between each other. Arya had delivered a rather painful pinch to Sansa's side when Septa Mordane rounded on her "Arya Stark, I've had enough of you for the day. Go to your room."

Arya looked insulted. "Me? She's the one that started it." Arya sent her sister a nasty glare that Sansa merely sneered at.

The septa put her hands on her hips. "And I'm finishing it, now shoo." Septa motioned for her to leave before going back to her seat next to Sansa and resuming her sewing.

Arya looked towards Mal as if to ask for her help but Mal merely shook her head causing Arya to let out a huff before rushing out of the room. Mal watched her leave with a sad smile on her face. "You should be nicer to her." She thought out loud.

"Forgive me, my lady, but that child is a little animal. I doubt even The Maiden herself would be able to turn her into a respectable lady."

Mal frowned before standing to leave; Septa Mordane went to her feet and gave her a small curtsy. "No, I think you're right. I doubt that Arya would ever make for a good lady, or a good septa for that matter. But she is still Arya Stark and she deserves the same amount of respect that all the other Stark children receive, septa." Mal finished with a nod to her and a smile for Sansa before leaving the room.

* * *

"_Now, shall I deal with the maester or Arya first? Neither option seems very appealing right now."_

Truth be told, Mal was more afraid of Arya than the maester but as she slowly made her way up the maester's tower her fear of maester became more pronounced.

"_How long has it been since my last moon's blood? Gods, I can't even remember, 2-3 months ago? I've been so caught up with my duties and spending time that I haven't been keeping track."_

Stopping on the staircase Mal rested her hand on her stomach. "_Could there be a little spark of life growing inside of me right now? A little piece of Robb and me, a child we have created out of love? Do I carry the Stark heir that will one day take the role of Lord of Winterfell?" _Mal continued her walk up the winding, narrow stairs "_And they will be Doran Martell's oldest grandchild. Should Arianne fail to make an heir for Dorne, this little pup could be ruler of Dorne." _A sudden chill ran up her spine shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts Mal knocked on the maester's door.

She heard a muffled reply before the sounds of clicking chains got closer to the door. "Ah, my lady Stark, tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me." The maester gave her a warm smile

Holding up her injured finger she explained. "I've had a little sewing accident."

The maester smiled fondly. "No worries, my lady. I can have the wound healed in no time." He opened the door wider and motioned for Mal to come inside.

Mal hesitated at the doorway which caused the maester to frown."Is there something wrong my lady? You don't need to worry it won't hurt in the slightest."

She shook her head. "It's just that I've also come to ask you something. You see I haven't had my moon's blood in a couple of months," Mal felt her face heat up as she spoke. "And I was wondering- well, I mean is it possible that I—that Robb and I are—we have been very-"

The maester held up his hands to put the poor girl out of her misery. "Say no more, Lady Mal, I'll help you figure it out."

Mal sighed before giving him a large smile of thanks and entering the room.

* * *

Mal had returned from the maester's tower feeling light-headed, she wanted to return to her rooms and lie down for a bit but she knew she still had to deal with what happened to Arya earlier in the day. Mal knocked on Arya's door and after hearing a rude "go away" Mal opened the door and found her little good-sister pouting on the bed.

Mal gave Arya a sympathetic look and looked around the room. "I like what you've done with the place." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want?" While Arya liked her brother's wife she couldn't help but feel betrayed over what happened in the morning.

"May I sit?" gesturing to the stool by Arya's bed, Arya nodded as she watched Mal move closer. "Don't look at me like that. It's positively frightening; it's the look of a true wolf." Arya shifted with pleasure at the compliment and relaxed her glare.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. D'you know out of all the Stark children, you're the most intimidating pup."

Arya frowned. "Is that a good thing?"

Mal shrugged. "It can be, when you get older you'll find a little intimidation goes a long way. A man would be a fool to cross paths with you."

Arya snorted. "Not very likely, my mother and father will marry me off to some noble's son and I'll spend the rest of my life in some boring castle, doing boring things until I die a _boring _death."

Mal tiled her head. "It might not be all bad, I don't think this castle is boring, or do I find the things I do boring. You may even end up in love with your husband like I love Robb."

"Not me, I don't want to be anybody's wife." Arya cemented with a shake of her head.

Deciding to entertain the 10-year old's ideas Mal ruffled Arya's hair. "And what shall you be, hmm? Shall you be a great and fearsome warrior queen like the fabled Nymeria?"

"Nymeria, who is that?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Queen Nymeria? What do they teach you Northerners?" Mal lightly teased as she tickled Arya's tummy.

"Well I bet you know nothing of Bran the Builder and the children of the forest." Arya said after she had a little laughing fit.

Mal quit her ministrations. "You have me there, Stark. Queen Nymeria was queen of the Rhone. According to legend Nymeria led 10,000 ships out of the Rhone and landed on Dorne. She ended up marrying my ancestor, Mors Martell, and together the two of them conquered Dorne into what it is today. It's said that all of us Martells have the blood of Nymeria flowing through us."

Arya sat there quite intrigued. "And she fought like a man?" Mal nodded. "Rhaenys and Visenya were always my favorite warriors. They fought alongside Aegon to conquer the seven kingdoms."

"They only conquered _six _kingdoms. Dorne didn't enter the fold until long after Rhaenys and Visenya's time." Mal corrected with pride in her voice.

"Whatever" Arya said with a roll of her eyes

"About this morning, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But you have to understand. It's a septa's job to train young noblewomen in the art of being a lady. I know that being a lady isn't a top priority for you, and the septa's words can sometimes be a little grating but please don't take what the septa tells you to heart. Just smile and nod and when you come back to your room you can scream all you want." She finished with a grin.

Arya frowned. "But what about Sansa? I hate how Septa Mordane is always going on about how perfect she is and how she's so graceful. It's sickening." She finished with a scrunch of her nose.

"You forget that I have an older sister as well. I understand how difficult it is to be the younger sister. All my life my family has been comparing me to Arianne, she's a great beauty y'know and very fiery much like yourself," Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes, I think you two would get along just fine. I was much like Sansa growing up and it caused a rift between us very early on. And now that I'm very far away from her, I realize that I regret not spending our years together becoming better friends."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do. I even miss our fights. Our relationship is _complicated_ but she's my sister and I'll always love her. And I know that whatever she thinks of me, she loves me too."

Arya stared at the floor and mumbled. "I guess I love Sansa too. But she's still stupid."

Mal snorted a laugh. "I suppose that'll have to do for now. I'm sure your mother would appreciate you going to Sansa and making up with her. I would really like it too, because I would like for both of my child's aunts to be cordial with each other."

Arya's eyes widened. "REALLY! You're going to have a baby?" She jumped up and down on her bed before jumping down and giving Mal a big hug.

Mal laughed as she hugged her back. "Yes, it's true Maester Luwin confirmed it. But you must keep it a secret. I haven't told Robb yet; I want to tell him tonight so you need to keep it zipped. D'you promise me that?

Arya nodded her head furiously before hugging her again.

* * *

Mal was sat in a large armchair near the fireplace in her room. Robb was out for late night ride with Theon and Jon and she was determined to stay up and wait for him. To pass the time she got a few of her gowns out and started altering them to make room for her soon-to-be expanding belly.

She was working had finished altering one gown and was working on another when Robb walked in.

"Hello, love" He said as he kissed her head. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled the sweat on him.

"Did you have a good ride?" she asked as he made his way over to a water basin and started to wash his face and some of the sweat on him.

"Theon and Jon decided to have a race between the two and while they were racing a shadowcat came out of nowhere and spooked Theon's horse. The horse threw him off and we spent hours trying to track him down." He had changed out of his dirty clothes and made his way over to where Mal was sitting.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait. I know you haven't been feeling well lately." He put his hand on her knee and gave her a soft smile.

She grinned at Robb. "I'm actually feeling much better and I've been occupying my time quite well." She gestured to the gown on her lap.

Robb tilted his head as he looked at the gown. "What are you doing? Has your dress caught a snag?"

Mal shook her head. "No, I'm letting them out a bit, I've found that they're a little tight and within the coming months they'll be getting even tighter."

"Perhaps the dressmaker will make you new ones. It's only natural that you're gaining a bit of weight now that you've finally made yourself comfortable here in Winterfell." Robb said in a confused tone missing the point entirely.

Stifling a giggle she continued. "I doubt even the most talented dressmakers will be able to help with my situation."

Robb gave her a sympathetic look before moving to join her on the chair and gathered her in his arms. "Don't worry, princess. I'll love you no matter how much you weigh."

Mal gave him an indignant slap on his chest. "Robb Stark, I am _not_ getting fat."

Robb kissed her nose. "There's no need to feel embarrassed love," he moved his hands from around her waist down to her bum and gave it a little squeeze. "I happen to like you with a few extra pounds on you." He finished with a laugh.

Mal struggled to get out of his hold and jumped to her feet. "You Northern scourge, I am not fat. Had you owned a brain in that pretty head of yours, you'd realize that I am pregnant." She finished with a stomp of her foot.

Robb remained quiet for a few moments. "P-pregnant?" he asked quietly

Letting out a huff she replied. "Yes, Maester Luwin confirmed it for me today. He said I'm about 3 months along, I should feel the babe quicken any day now. That's why I've been sick lately."

Robb shot out of the seat as quick as lightening and pulled Mal into a great bear hug. He hugged her tightly before remembering that she was pregnant and lightened his grip.

"I'm pregnant, Robb, not made of glass. You don't have to worry about being gentle." She told him as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

"You have given me the greatest gift a wife could give her husband. I love you so much."

She gave him a sweet kiss that he eagerly returned. "I love you," she grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach. "And I love our little princess."

"You think it's a girl do you? And what if I say it's a boy?" Robb chuckled.

Mal looked at her husband fiercely. "_She_ is a girl, and she will be the first Lady of Winterfell."

Robb knelt and kissed her stomach. "I'm sorry little love, this isn't Dorne. Even if our girl is born first she will never be Lady of Winterfell that's a job for her brother."

"A woman can be just as good as a ruler as any man." She stanchly told him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Robb rose to stand again. "I'm sure she can, but not here in the North. The Northern lords would eat her alive. "

Thoroughly confused Mal tilted her head. "And if a lord and lady only had a girl? What would happen then?"

"Well, it would be an unfortunate situation but if there were no other heirs than she would become Lady of Winterfell, but it would be better for all of us if you had a boy, Mal. No one would question his right to be lord."

Mal snorted. "Arianne always had this crazy idea in her head that our father was going to supplant her with our brother Quentyn. She has every right to rule, and so does our daughter if we have her first."

Robb frowned. "It doesn't matter anyway because _he_ is a boy."

"Girl"

"Boy"

Robb led her over to her bed and lied her down on the bed.

"Girl, and she will be a beautiful girl and we shall name her after my aunt Elia."

"Boy, and he'll be named after my Uncle Benjen."

He removed his clothes before joining her on the bed.

"If it is a boy we shall name him after my Uncle Oberyn."

He helped her remove her clothes and get under the covers

"And if it is a girl we shall name her after _my _Aunt Lyanna."

Giving her a deep kiss he entered her with a soft grunt putting an end to their discussion.

* * *

**A/N**: **Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Who am I? I'm just a writer. I write things down."-Richard Siken

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Mal had found herself walking along the courtyard of Winterfell looking for something to do. Ever since she and Robb had announced her pregnancy Lady Catelyn had thought it prudent to ease up on Mal's duties, leaving Mal to have a lot of free time on her hands. At first Mal had relished in all the freedom but she soon found herself growing bored.

"_I wonder if it's possible to die from utter boredom" _She had been looking for Robb but was informed by one of the guards that Robb had left for a afternoon hunt with Lord Stark and a few others. "_He'll probably come home with another pelt for our bedchamber."_

From the moment she had told Robb he had become very attentive to her every need. He'd insisted that she move into his bedchamber so he could take care of her. He'd also gotten into the habit of surprising her with animal pelts to keep her warm during the increasingly colder nights; he didn't want her to feel the slightest bit of discomfort for the duration of her pregnancy. "_Soon we'll have our own menagerie."_

Mal was lured out of her thoughts by quick thumping sounds. Deciding to follow her curiosity, Mal hunted down the source of the sound. _"If it's Theon messing around with another serving girl, he is going to get an earful from Lady Catelyn"_

To Mal's surprise it was not Theon bumbling about with a maid but in fact Robb's bastard half-brother hacking away at practice dummy.

"Has that dummy insulted you in some way, Jon Snow?"

Jon spun around with his blade raised but when he saw it was just Mal he sheepishly lowered the blade. "Forgive me, Lady Stark, you frightened me. I did not mean to raise my sword to you." He said with a bow

"You don't need to apologize, Jon; I shouldn't have snuck up on you. My uncle always warned me to never sneak up on a man with a blade, unless you are carrying a weapon yourself." She finished with a grin. She had yet to spend any time with Jon. She'd see him sometimes at dinner and training with Robb but whenever she was around Jon would respectfully lower his eyes and leave as quickly as he could.

It seemed Jon was still not comfortable being around her as he was now trying to come up with any excuse he could to get away from the situation.

"You'll have to forgive me, Lady Stark, but I promised Arya that I would show her how to shoot properly with a bow and I'd hate to disappoint her. So I have to bid you farewell." He bowed low before starting to move away.

Mal made a move forward and held her hands up. "Normally I would allow you to scurry off to wherever it is you go to when you try to get away from me. But unfortunately for you, Arya is with her mother today. Septa Mordane refuses to watch her after Ayra accidently threw a mud pie at her."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you accidently throw a mud pie at someone?"

She let out a little giggle. "She was aiming for Sansa."

Jon joined in on the laughter. Mal soon sobered up and stared at Jon with a serious look in her eye. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Jon Snow? I know how much your brother loves you and I wish to be on friendly terms with you as well. You are my good-brother, after all."

Jon chucked at that. "Beg pardon, my lady. But I'm your husband's bastard half-brother. I admire your attempts at being cordial with me but you don't have to do so. I understand that my station in life is far beneath yours."

"I don't think you are beneath me at all, and I know Robb doesn't think so either. My cousins are all baseborn, and I grew up with them as my equals." She said as she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"There are a lot of people who would disagree with you." He said softly.

"Doesn't matter what they think, it only matters what you think." Mal kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

It was in that moment that her babe decided to make itself known by giving her a little kick.

Mal gave out a little yelp and she put her hand on her stomach. Jon was alarmed at once. "Are you okay, is it the baby? Shall I find Maester Luwin?" He asked in a rapid manner.

She held out her hand to stop him. "It's fine, Jon. The babe is just kicking," she gave him a sweet smile. "Would you like to feel?"

Jon's face started reddening to the very roots of his Stark dark hair. "N-no, I don't think it would be appropriate. You're Robb's wife and I'm-"

"You're my babe's uncle, the same as Rickon and Bran. You're allowed to feel." She stubbornly told him as she grabbed his hand and forced it on her stomach. The babe chose that moment to give an extra hard kick. "I think she likes you."

Jon was quiet for a while as he stared at her belly in wonder. He lifted his head and gave her a small grin. "_She?_ I think you are mistaken, it's a boy." He told her ruefully.

Mal rolled her eyes. "You Starks are all the same."

The two shared a laugh but were soon interrupted by Ser Rodrik.

"Ser Rodrik, has my father returned from his hunt?" Jon greeted his mentor.

"Unfortunately no, the guards have caught a deserter of the Night's Watch," he became aware of Mal's presence and bowed his head. "My lady," Mal smiled in greeting. "Your lord father as commanded me to bring you and Theon back out for the execution."

"Execution? What execution." Mal asked suddenly alarmed.

"Pardon me, my lady but deserters of the Night's Watch must be executed when caught."

"They cannot abandon their vows, it's punishable by death." Jon explained.

"And Robb is there as well?" She asked slightly fearful for his safety. If this man from the Night's Watch was automatically condemned to die then there was a chance that he would lash out at his captors in an attempt to flee.

"He is my lady," Ser Rodrik could see that the girl was concerned for her young husband. "He and Lord Stark wait patiently for Jon and Theon." He finished with a pointed look to Jon.

"I'll find Theon and then we'll meet you there." Jon told Ser Rodrik while laying a hand on Mal's shoulder in farewell. "I'll tell Robb that you send your love." Mal gave him a look of thanks.

"Perhaps you should lie down, and don't worry yourself, Lady Stark. It's not good for the babe." Ser Rodrik smiled reassuringly

"Thank you Ser Rodrik, your kindness is much appreciated." She said as she made her way back to her and Robb's bedchamber.

* * *

Try as she might, Mal could not rest her mind. It had been an hour since Jon and Theon had left to go join Lord Stark and the rest of their party for the execution. The urge to make sure Robb was okay was too strong to resist. Getting out of bed she traveled out to the stables to get some news. She had asked several servants on where Robb was and while a number of them had no clue on Robb's location, a kind stable hand had informed her that Robb was deep in the godswood.

The godswood were damp and dense. A thick mist hung onto the trees and it seemed to Mal that eyes were following her everywhere. _"These trees know that I am a stranger, even with a Northern babe in my belly."_ Trekking a bit further she came upon Robb praying at the foot of the heart tree. The face carved into the weirwood was as primal and unnerving as the day she and Robb wed.

Not wanting to disturb him Mal silently moved to kneel beside him watching him as he knelt there with his eyes closed seemingly hundreds of miles away. Her eyes traveled his face and body making sure everything was in place and that he wasn't harmed in any way. When she was satisfied with her inquiry her eyes rested on his peaceful face. _"He's at peace here, with his gods," _flicking her gaze from Robb's relaxed face to the face of the weirwood Mal said a little prayer. _"Keep him safe, whatever happens keep him safe," _she lowered her hand to rest over her womb._"Both of them."_

She felt Robb's hand cover her own over her womb. "Jon told me that the babe was moving earlier." He softly remarked.

"Yes, but I'm sorry to say that the babe has gone to sleep." She said with a sad smile.

"As should you." He lightly scolded her. "Ser Rodrik told me that you've worked yourself up over this execution business."

Mal scoffed at her husband's remark. "Forgive me, but hearing that my husband is in the vicinity of a dangerous man does tend to put me on edge."

"He was hardly a dangerous man, Mal. He was a boy no older than 16. A skinny whelp of a thing, I think Bran has more muscle on him than this boy did." He said as he gathered closer to make her feel more comfortable.

"Why did he run away?" She asked him quietly as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Robb stared deep into his wife's eyes before answering her question. "The North is hard place to live, harder than you've ever imagined. And winter is coming and things will be even harder. As hard as it gets here, it's ten times harder at The Wall. The lad probably had no choice in choosing to join the Night's Watch, probably committed some crime and chose The Wall instead of receiving a punishment. It's more than likely he had no idea what he was expecting when he got there. When he saw it wasn't going to be an easy journey he fled at the earliest chance."

"Rickon told me that Starks have manned The Wall for years." She said absentmindedly.

"Have you been taking history lessons from a 6-year old?" Robb teased with a chuckle.

"I may have sat in on a couple of Rickon's lessons with Maester Luwin." She answered sheepishly with the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Robb exploded with laughter and Mal soon joined him and their laughter filled the misty terrains of the godswood. After they calmed down, Mal sat up to address her husband more seriously. "You look worried about something," she traced the faint frown lines around his face as she stared straight into his eyes. "What has Robb Stark so worked up?"

He sighed before answering. "My father warned me about how the long summer is finally coming to an end. You've never dealt with snow or harsh winters have you?" Mal shook her head. "I thought not. That's what I was afraid of and add in the fact that you're about to have baby, things are going to be difficult for you and me."

Mal moved her hand from Robb's cheek to rub his chest in a reassuring way. "You can't focus on something like that. I'll be fine, and the baby will be fine. We have you, Robb and we have your family. I'm a Stark now, and this baby is undoubtedly a Stark, we'll survive winter. I may complain to you the entirety of winter, but I will survive."

Robb allowed a soft smile to grace his face. "My father always said that when the weather gets bad, wolves must band together in order to survive."

"The lone wolf never makes it out alive," she smirked. "Your father does have the penchant to tell stories throughout dinner. You Starks do love a good story." She joked.

"Blame it on Old Nan, she's been telling my father stories since he was Rickon's age. It's more than likely she'll tell our little pup the same stories." He gave her a passionate kiss.

Mal ended the kiss with a twitch of her eyebrow. "What's her secret d'ya think?"

Robb shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, she's just incredibly lucky to have lived this long."

Mal stilled for a moment which alerted Robb. "What's the matter?"

She shushed him and grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach. The moment Robb's hand touched her stomach the babe started kicking like crazy which caused Robb to let out a little laugh.

"He knows who I am." He said in awe

"You talk to her every night; of course she knows who you are."

Robb didn't rise to her teasing and the two fell silent as they dealt with their own thoughts.

"Oh, I've just remembered. Before the guards found the boy, I caught a fox for you. You're going to need warmer gowns when winter comes, and maybe some new thicker gloves." Robb informed her as he rubbed her stomach.

Letting a smirk form on her lips she decided to further tease her husband. "Thank goodness it was just a fox. I don't think our bed could handle another large bear fur being thrown across it."

"You'll be thanking me when winter comes." Robb asserted.

"I'll be too cozy in my bed to even remember to thank you." She promised with a kiss.

"Will I be joining you in your cozy bed?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

Mal kissed him deeply on his mouth. "Maybe" she said with a devilish grin.

Robb returned her grin with a lusty one of his own.

* * *

The next day Mal found herself sitting on a bench in the courtyard watching Robb, Jon and Theon practice shooting a bow. Rickon and Bran were sitting on either side of Mal also watching their brothers with enthusiasm.

"When will you teach me how to shoot?" Bran impatiently asked.

"Soon," Robb told his younger brother. "When you're ready and when the time is right."

"But I'm ready now." Bran huffed as he wiggled in his seat.

"I'm ready too!" Rickon piped up.

Mal let out giggle before ruffling Rickon's hair. "I think you'll have to wait a few more years before learning to shoot."

Rickon pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not fair, I want to learn too!"

Sensing that the child was close to a meltdown Mal gathered the child in her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hush, little one. You'll learn in time. And then maybe one day you'll teach our son how to shoot with a bow."

"When will the baby get here?" Rickon asked curiously.

"Not for a few more months. Are you excited for the baby?"

"I'm excited. I don't remember when Rickon was born so it'll be exciting to have a new baby around here," Rickon jumped in with a loud. "I'm excited for the baby too!"

"Have you decided on a name?" Bran asked.

Mal shook her head. "We're still debating on it." She kissed Bran on his head and gave Rickon another kiss when he starting fussing.

"You should name the babe after me." Theon interrupted with a smug look on his face.

Jon let out a huff of laughter. "Not on your life, Greyjoy." Mal told him with a blank face.

Robb and Jon keeled over with laughter but they gathered themselves when they saw Lady Catelyn make her way over to them. The three men greeted her with a bow before returning to their archery practice

"Bran, Maester Luwin's been looking for you. It's time for your lessons." Bran's face drooped a bit before biding everyone a good-bye and heading off to find the Maester.

Catelyn took Bran's seat and joined Mal in watching the boys practice.

"You're good with him." She motioned with a nod of her head to where Rickon's head was lying on Mal's lap. Mal fingers ran through his hair trying to lull him into his afternoon nap.

"He reminds me of my youngest brother, Trystane. They're around the same age and prone to having the same sort of fits but he's a good boy."

Her good-mother smiled softy. "That he is," she cleared her throat lightly, "so how have you been feeling lately?"

Mal grinned widely. "Very well, Robb's been taking care of my every need so I've wanted for nothing. It's been an easy pregnancy so far."

"You're lucky. My first pregnancy was far from easy. I was sick throughout the whole thing; you cannot imagine how uncomfortable it was. I was holed up at Riverrun, you see, in the middle of Robert's Rebellion. But I had my family with me to help deal with it; it made things a little more manageable."

"That was when you were pregnant with Robb wasn't it? It must be hard to deal with all this. You're firstborn married and about to have his own child."

Catelyn let out a deep sigh. "It isn't easy. But at the same time, I was younger than the two of you when I married Robb's father. You're good for him– you're both good for each other. I have no concerns for Robb's future."

Mal hesitated over her next question before taking a deep breath and diving right in. "To be honest with you I am a little afraid of this whole situation, y'know having a baby and taking care of it, it's all a big mystery to me. And I know this is something that I should have asked my mother when I was younger but it's been years since I last saw her. She lives far away in Norvos, you see. She left not long after my brother Trystane was born. And I was wondering if, y'know, if I had any questions that I could—"

Lady Catelyn rested her hand over Mal's. "I would be honored to help you and Robb in any way that I can. Babies are not easy, but I will help you. I doubt it'll be very hard for you. You're a natural with Rickon."

Letting out a relived sigh, Mal smiled. "Thank you so much, I've had some experience with my little brothers, but I imagine it's an entirely different situation when it comes to your own children."

Catelyn nodded. "That it is, but you'll find that you would move mountains for your children and that all the struggles and hardships will be worth it once you see your child safe and grown."

Rickon had taken that moment to wake up and start whining about how he was hungry which made Lady Catelyn and Mal share a laugh over the 6-year old's impatience.

"Struggles and hardships?" Mal asked with a tilt of her head as Rickon started to cry.

Holding out her hands for Rickon to jump into her arms, Lady Stark nodded. "Believe me, this isn't even the hard part."

Mal looked over to where Robb was standing intently watching the two of them for any signs of trouble and grinned proudly. "I think we're ready for it."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and adding this to your favorites. I may have the labor happen in the next chapter but if not it'll most definitely happen in chapter nine. In my timeline there are about 5-6 months until the arrival of the Robert & Co in Winterfell (it's been about 7 months since the first arrival of Mal in Winterfell, meaning that she's around 5 months) just to give you a little feel on where we're at in the story. Again, thanks so much for reading this story. I really didn't expect to get this kind of reaction. I mostly just started this as a way to kill boredom and procrastinate from school work. But thank you for receiving it so well. It really means the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I walk through your dreams and invent the future. Sure,  
I sink the boat of love, but that comes later. And yes, I swallow  
glass, but that comes later." –Richard Siken

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Came a soft voice from the door way.

Mal's head shot up from the large book she was reading to look at Sansa nervously hovering in the doorway of Winterfell's great library. She smiled at her good-sister. "Hello, Sansa. Come in, no need to hang around in the hallway. Perhaps you can help me."

Sansa gave a little bow in respect and entered the library closing the door behind her. "I was just walking by and I saw you in here. What are you doing?"

"Robb and I have yet to come up with a name for the babe," she motioned to the large book in her lap. "So I thought I'd read a bit about the histories of Starks of the past to help gain some inspiration. But alas, I find myself a bit lost among all the Jons, Brandons, and Rickards."

Sansa gave her, her most charming smile. "I would be happy to help you make sense of everything and help you pick out a name for a baby."

Mal released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sansa. You have no idea what that means to me. I've been racking my head for weeks and Robb and I have yet to agree on anything. As you can see," she rested a hand on her large belly, "I have a limited amount of time left."

"When will you be due?" Sansa asked with eyes glowing as she stared at Mal's belly.

"Maester Luwin says I have only a couple more months to go, which is a relief. I can't wait for this to be over. You can't imagine how uncomfortable this is, Sansa. My back is in constant pain." Mal grimaced as she straightened her back

"But it'll all be worth it right? I can't wait until I have babies; I want a whole nursery full of them. I think being pregnant must be one of the greatest feelings in the universe." She exclaimed with all the excitement of a young girl with no real life experiences.

Mal didn't have the heart to correct the little dreamer so she merely smiled and played along. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be worth it and I can't wait for the day my little one has a nursery of cousins to play with."

Sansa beamed brighter than Mal had ever seen before and she returned her bright grin with one of her own. "Now, I still need your help with a name."

"Of course, what do you need?" Sansa asked sitting up.

"So far we have decided that if the babe is a boy it is only right that he should have a strong Northern name to denote his station in life. I would like to use one of the names of old. But there's so much history I don't know where to start."

A frown fell upon Sansa's pretty face as she tried to remember her history lessons. "Well, we're descended from Bran the Builder; he helped raise the Wall and Winterfell itself, but that wouldn't do since we already have my little brother Bran."

Mal nodded along. "That was my thought as well. But I think it would be nice to name the babe after a former King of Winter."

Sansa pursed her lips as she took the book from Mal's lap and began flipping through pages, squinting her eyes to read the maester's small and cramped handwriting. The book had been with the Starks for ages and some of the pages were distorted with age making it difficult to decipher but the young Stark was up for the task.

"How about Karlan? He founded the Karstark line, that's a nice name." Mal made a noise of dissent against this choice.

"Okay then," she flipped through more pages. "Theon? He was known as The Hungry Wolf. "

"Greyjoy would be over the moon about it, no thank you." Mal sarcastically replied.

Sansa snorted. "Jonnel?"

"No, too fable-ish."

"Dorren?"

"Nope, it's too plain."

"Edrick?"

Mal paused as she thought the name over. "It's strong, Edrick for your father Eddard and your grandfather Rickard. Let's put that one in the maybe category." She threw Sansa a smile which she eagerly returned.

Returning back to the large book Sansa scanned a few more pages.

"Eyron."

Mal scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Too brutish."

Sansa nodded. "Right, um Edderion?"

"Sounds like the name of a dragon. I'm giving birth to a wolf not a dragon."

"Jonos or Jorah?"

"No son of mine will ever be named Jonos or Jorah."

"Beron?"

Mal smiled. "That might be another possibility."

"Edwyn? I like that name."

"I like it too, another maybe."

"Torrhen?

"The King who Knelt," Mal remembered him from one of the lessons she sat in on with Rickon and Maester Luwin, "Put that down as another maybe."

Sansa nodded as she closed the ancient tome and set it aside. "So we have four names: Torrhen, Edwyn, Beron and Edrick."

"I think that's a good start. I'll speak to Robb about them later."

Sansa hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat. "Mal, what about some Dornish names?"

"We've agreed that if the babe is a girl then she will be given a Dornish name, but our firstborn son has to have a Northern name. This babe is going to be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North he has to be 100% of the North. Any other son after him will have either Dornish or Northern names. Believe me I didn't name one of my sons Oberyn I would never hear the end of it from my uncle."

"And the girl what are going to name her?" enraptured at Mal's words Sansa tried to envision the day she would be married and pregnant. Would she feel the same about her son?

Mal gave Sansa a sad smile, she shrugged and quietly said. "There's only one name. There's always been only one possible name: Elia."

* * *

Robb had gotten into the habit of talking to the babe every night before bed. It helped calm the babe when they were acting overexcited while Mal would try to sleep. He told tales of past Starks and stories from his childhood making sure to add pauses and throw his voice to add more life to the stories.

"If you keep acting like this I doubt we'll have much need of a wet nurse." Mal informed plainly

Robb merely chuckled into her stomach before placing a kiss on her belly; the baby gave a small kick in reply. "I want the babe to recognize my voice when they're born."

"You're their father. Of course they'll recognize you." She smiled softly and ran her hand through his soft curls. "You're going to have to cut this soon. It's getting rather long." She gave his hair a little tug.

He nibbled on his skin in retaliation. "Do you not enjoy my long hair, my little love?" He asked suggestively. "I could have sworn that you had a fondness for it what with how much you love to pull it."

"I must admit that it does look rather ravishing on you. You look as pretty as Sansa." She teased.

Robb's patted her belly before reaching up and giving her nipple a tweak causing Mal to let out a little squeak of laughter and put both of her hands on Robb's shoulders trying to push him away.

The pair spent the next few moments teasing each other with hands and mouths before settling down with Mal's head resting on Robb's chest. Their hands were joined together over Mal's stomach.

"Not much longer now. " Robb whispered into her hair as he stroked her stomach with their joined hands.

She nodded softly and placed a small kiss on his chest. "Your mother is going to help me set up the nursery. I was thinking of having it set up in my old room. I'd feel better knowing the babe was sleeping close to us."

"Whatever you think is best, love," he raised his free hand into her hair and began making small ringlets around his fingers, "but wouldn't you want the babe to sleep in here?"

Mal raised her head to look at Robb. "Maybe for the first few weeks," she admitted softly, "but I still need to set up a nursery for them."

Robb sighed before staring up at the ceiling. "It's still a little strange for me. I never imagined myself as a father, at least not at this point." He admitted to her in a soft tone.

Mal stared at him as she tried to decide what to say. In the end she decided just to be honest. "Are you afraid?"

"I would be lying if I said no. I don't know how my father does it. He makes it seem so easy whenever he's dealing with one of us. What if I can't be like him? What if I don't know what to do when they cry? What will I say to them when they start fighting amongst their siblings? How will I teach my son to be a man and lord?"

"You can't be him," she told him bluntly but still had a softness to her tone. "You're Robb Stark; you don't have to be like him. No one expects you to be like the honorable Eddard Stark, but they do expect you to be the best that they know you can be. And you're going to be an amazing father. D'you think your father knew what he was doing when you were born? He was just as confused as you are right now. You're amazing with your younger siblings so I doubt you'll have many problems with our own children. It'll be hard at the beginning, but I promise you it'll be easier as time goes by," she smiled widely. "By the time we have _our_ fifth child it'll be the easiest thing in the world."

Robb rolled over to his side and placed a hand on her cheek. "Is that how many children you want, five little Northerners roaming Winterfell. Our own little pack of wolves?"

Mal leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I want 100 children with you, Robb Stark. "

Robb beamed widely and Mal was struck with the thought of how he and Sansa had the same smile. The idea caused her to giggle a bit when Robb leaned in to kiss her deeply. "What a coincidence," he said as he ended the kiss, "because I want 101 children with you, Mal Stark."

Mal's heart was overflowing with love for Robb in that moment and she wished with all her heart that she could give him 101 children. _If I could I'd give him a thousand children. And name them all after him. I'd make sure he'd be a Northern version of Walder Frey._

Suddenly remembering her work with Sansa, Mal jolted lightly on the bed. "I've almost forgotten, earlier today Sansa helped me come up with some potential names for the babe if he is a boy."

Robb gave his wife a roguish grin that made Mal's heart do a double-flip. "Did she now? Shall we name our pup Florian or Bael the Bard?" He teased her.

"Laugh all you want, you Northern cur. She's a young girl; her head should be filled with songs and fables. But I'll have you know that she helped me pick four very suitable names."

Robb sat up and Mal followed him. "So, let's hear them."

Mal smiled pleased at her choices. "Either Torrhen, Edwyn, Beron or Edrick."

"All Starks of old," Robb looked deep in thought. "I like them all." He finally said.

She let out a puff of air before throwing Robb an exasperated look. "We're supposed to pick one. I'm not carrying four babies in here."

He laughed lightly. "Calm yourself, princess. We'll figure this out. We still have two more months and because I like them all we can use them for our other sons."

"Some of our sons have to have Dornish names. I expect some Oberyns, Lewyns, Dorans and Marons."

"We'll have all of them and more. Our girls will all be given Dornish names to honor their beautiful mother. I'll be littered with Elias and Nymerias." He promised her as they settled back down for bed.

"I want them to have all your Tully hair." She told him as she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

"I want all the girls to have your dark curls and your eyes." He whispered as softly kissed her temple.

"No, your eyes, they're such a pretty blue." She sleepily argued.

"With 101 children I'm sure some of them will end up my eyes. Now go to sleep, my love. "

"I love you, Robb." She told him as she slipped off to dreamland but before she was fully under she heard his passionate reply.

"I love you, Mal and our pup more than you will ever know."

* * *

**A/N: I know that not a lot happened in this chapter. I wanted to lay a little more ground work on Mal and Robb's relationship. A sort of "calm before the storm" kind of thing. Especially with all that happens in the shows and books, they deserve to have a little happiness for it really hits the fan.**

**I have the next week off for Spring Break so be on the look out for more chapters then, especially now that we're finally starting to get into the show's storyline. I think i'm going to do a combination of things from the show and things from the book.**

**Thank you again for reading, reviewing, following, etc. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me do it right for once,  
for the record, let me make a thing of cream and stars that becomes,  
you know the story, simply heaven." –Richard Siken

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"It's suffocating in here."

"It's only for a little while. Maester Luwin suggested it. This is your first pregnancy, Mal; it won't be easy for you."

Mal shifted under the heavy furs and blankets. "Lady Stark, is this really necessary?"

Catelyn shot her good-daughter a no nonsense look. "Yes it is, now rest, you'll need your strength when the baby comes. I'll make sure someone brings you dinner and I'll have Arya and Sansa sit with you later." She made to leave the room when Mal sat up in bed.

"Have you heard any word from Robb?" She asked quietly.

Lady Catelyn turned around and gave Mal a soft smile. "He and Ned have safely made it to Torrhen's Square; he sends his love and duty to you and asks that you try to keep that baby in you until he makes it home.

Mal released a relieve sigh before placing her hand on her overactive belly. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Catelyn nodded her head before leaving the room closing the door behind her. Mal let out a huff and fell back amongst the pillows. The last weeks of her pregnancy had not been easy for her. She had trouble keeping food down and was light-headed most of the time. The maester had suggested that Mal go on bed rest in the hope that it'll help conserve her already low energy. Normally, she would be fine with this suggestion since it's what's best for her and her baby's health. But a week ago word had reached Winterfell of a conflict down in Torrhen's Square that needed the assistance of Lord Stark. Being the heir to Winterfell, Lord Eddard commanded Robb to come down with him. Robb didn't want to go but as future lord of Winterfell he had no choice in the matter.

_If he doesn't make it before the babe's born I'll strangle him._ She thought darkly. She didn't want to stay in a darkened room by herself. She wanted Robb there. To be honest, now that the due date was inching closer Mal was frightened about the birthing process especially now that she was sick all the time.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. A dark curly head of hair peaked around the door. Mal felt a smile grow on her face. "Have you decided on becoming a maid, Jon Snow?"

Jon turned his head to look up and down the hall outside her room before entering and closing the door behind him. "I came across your maid and thought I could bring this to you and keep you company for a bit." He gave her a sheepish smile that reminded her so much of Robb.

Mal gave him a grateful smile as he helped her sit up and placed the platter across her lap. "Thank you, for a moment there I thought I was going to have to spend the last part of my pregnancy in solitary."

Jon gave a small chuckle, pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed, and sat down in it. "I promised Robb before he left that I would watch over you."

"You're a very noble man, Jon Snow. Promising to watch over a moody pregnant woman is a brave thing indeed." Mal teased. Her hormones were getting worse in the last final weeks. At the beginning of her pregnancy little outbursts were few and far between but now it seemed like every little thing set her off. There were many nights where Robb had to sleep in another room because every little thing set Mal off. _This little trip to Torrhen's Square must have been seen as a bit of a godsend for him. Although I doubt he would ever admit It._

"Robb was very convincing but please try and save any moodiness for him." Jon joked as he got out of the chair and walked around the room taking in the surroundings.

"Don't worry, Jon; I plan on giving Robb more than a piece of my mind when he returns."

Jon let out a laugh before stopping in front of the makeshift cradle, Lady Stark had ordered it created so the babe could sleep in their room but the actual cradle was in the nursery which was next door to their room. He looked at the cradle thoughtfully before he reached inside and fingered a blanket that lay across the bed.

"A gift for the baby from Sansa and Arya, one of many to tell the truth. Sansa does love her needlework." She informed him.

A small smile graced his face. "Sansa stitched the direwolf. I'd recognize her needlework anywhere." He observed.

"And Arya stitched the sun and spear. She said that it was only fair to have my family's sigil on the baby's blanket. "

Jon smiled ruefully. "Is that what it's supposed to be? I thought it was a chicken."

Mal snorted with laughter. "It does look like a chicken, but when it comes to Arya it's the thought that counts. The fact that she willingly picked up a needle and stitched this herself is a miracle from the gods."

"She must like you a lot." He told her warmly. Mal smiled knowingly, from the time she arrived at Winterfell she could tell that Arya and Jon had a special relationship with each other. They even sometimes finished each other's sentences which Mal thought was completely adorable. It was only natural, she thought, that they should be so close; they were two peas in pod, two Starks in a sea of Tullys.

"The feeling's mutual, I can empathize with her. It's difficult being the younger sister, especially to a sister like Sansa."

"Anyone can feel inferior next to Sansa," he drawled with a slight roll of his eyes. "Arya always be Arya, and I would never want her to change." He said with all the love of an older brother.

"I never want her to change either." she told him sweetly

The pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Are you excited about your future as an uncle?" She asked him quietly.

He was staring down at the floor and then looked up at her. "It's surreal. Robb and I are the same age. And here he is married and about to be a father and I…" He trailed off quietly.

"Do you want to be married and have a baby too, Jon?" Mal looked sympathetically at him but Jon had already diverted his gaze back to the floor.

"Bastards don't marry or father children." He informed her with a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"That's a load of shit. My uncle's lover is bastard herself and she has borne him multiple children."

"Perhaps I should move to Dorne then?" He joked, but Mal could tell that he wanted to get away from the topic as fast as possible.

"I'm sure you'd receive a very warm welcome from my sister Arianne." She drily teased.

"Have you told your family about the baby?" He moved from his spot at the foot of the bed back to the chair near her.

Mal shrugged. "I sent a raven months ago but I have yet to receive anything. But I'm not surprised we were never really close like you Starks," she saw Jon flinch a little bit but ignored it, "I'll send another when the baby is born. I'm sure my father will send something back for his firstborn grandchild."

"So much hustle and bustle just for a baby, you'd think that you were giving birth to a prince of Westeros."

"Believe me, I would happily hang outside with the rest of you, but the maester has ordered me to stay inside."

They shared a laugh. "If you want I'll send Robb a raven. He'd probably throttle me if I didn't keep him updated on how you're doing." Jon offered softly.

Mal felt tears prickle her eyes. _Damn hormones. _"Yes, I would like that very much and maybe if I write a little something you could send that with yours?"

Jon nodded before getting out of the chair. "I should get going before someone catches me in here. Lady Stark would not be best pleased if she found me in here with you." He stopped before leaving the room. He seemed to contemplating something before turning around and walking towards Mal. He leaned down and enveloped Mal in a hug.

It wasn't until Jon's arms were around her did she realize how much she missed Robb. The tears that she tried so hard to hold back earlier began to spill out. "Be brave." She heard Jon whisper to her. He gave her one final squeeze before leaving the room.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Mal frantically demanded when another sharp pain coursed through her.

"He's about a half a day's ride from Winterfell, my lady. Now please you need to calm yourself." Maester Luwin urged her. Her labor pains had started around midnight and it was currently midday. They had sent a messenger to find Robb and his father. Luckily, they had been on their way to Winterfell when they got the news that Mal was in labor and where now hurrying as fast as they could to make it on time.

Mal practically spat out at maester. "Calm? You want me to be calm? Frankly, maester I don't give a _damn_ about what you want! I want this babe out of me now!" She gritted her teeth and screamed as another contraction pain went through her.

After it was over she fell back onto the bed panting softly. A midwife wiped her head with a washcloth. Her entire body was soaked with sweat and her lower half was covered in blood, a fact that was concerning the maester.

"My lady, you're losing far too much blood. You must relax; your body is fighting the labor which is causing you this entire struggle."

Lady Catelyn looked concern as she watched the maids change the blood-soaked sheets. "How much longer do you think it'll take, Maester? The poor girl has been here for hours."

Luwin shrugged his shoulders. "It's impossible to tell, my lady. All I can say is that she is fighting it and that is making her labor even more difficult."

Mal had become feverish and kept muttering nonsense. Lady Catelyn was fearful for her good-daughter's safety. She looked around the room to where the midwives and maids were muttering in the corner and then she looked over to where Sansa and Arya were dozing off in a large armchair finally she looked over to where Mal was lying in bed: feverish and in pain. "Open those windows, can't you see she's burning up." She snapped to the maids.

"Maester Luwin and I will sit here with Mal. Everyone else out." She barked. The maids and midwives bowed before leaving while Sansa poked Arya awake and pulled her out of the door. Catelyn moved to the Mal's bedside and continued wiping the sweat off Mal's forehead.

"Is there anything you can give her, Maester Luwin?" Catelyn looked sorrowfully at him.

The maester sighed before replying. "I suppose I could give her some milk of the poppy, just a tiny bit. We still need her to be coherent went it's time to push."

Catelyn thought over her options and then nodded when she heard Mal let out a moan of pain. "Do it, perhaps if she's asleep her body will relax."

"Only the gods know, my lady. She's in their hands now."

* * *

Mal's mind was swimming but she could hear someone calling her name. _Where am I?_ She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and then remembered her nightmare of a labor.

"R-Robb?" she called out meekly. A hand started stroking her hair.

"I'm here my love. You need to wake up now." She heard Robb murmur before kissing her sweat stained hair.

She scrunched her face up before opening her eyes. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. She slowly turned her head back to Robb and smiled weakly. "When did you get here?" She asked softly.

He returned her smile and kissed her cheek. "A few hours ago, I hear it's been a hard day for you, my little love."

Tears prickled her eyes. "I'm so tired Robb, I don't think I can do this." She grimaced when another contraction hit her.

Maester Luwin made his presence known by clearing his throat. "I know it's been difficult for you, my lady, but it's finally time for push."

Mal shook her head frantically. "I'm sorry, maester I can't do it," she looked at Robb pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Robb I can't do it."

Robb helped sit up and rubbed her back. "You have to be brave, love. Our little pup needs you to be brave. I'll be here the entire time." He promised her.

Maester Luwin settled himself in between her legs which caused Robb to glare a bit. "On the next birthing pain, I need you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that, my lady?"

"I can try." She pitifully said.

The maester offered her a reassuring smile. "No need to fear, my lady. It's almost over."

Mal gathered up her strength and took a deep breath as she experienced another pain. She braced herself and squeezed Robb's hand as she pushed with all her might. A cry of pain ripped through her lips.

"Very good, my lady, a few more pushes, and the babe will be here. My lord, would you like to see its head?"

"No!" Mal croaked out. "Stay up here with me."

Robb let out a little chuckle which infuriated Mal. "Do you find this funny, Stark?! This is all your fault!" She let out another yell and gave another push. After the push she fell back on the bed panting.

"Just one more push, Mal." Robb urged her. He moved from her side to sit behind her to help her up.

She weakly reached for his hands and gripped them tightly. She fought the urge to vomit out of pain, gritted her teeth, and gave one final push. She could feel the child slipping from her body. For a moment the only sound in the room were her own harsh pants. Finally Mal heard the cries of her child and her heart swelled up bigger than she thought possible.

The midwife that was assisting Maester Luwin was cleaning the child and clearing its mouth while the maester smiled widely at the couple. "Congratulations, my lord and lady. You have a healthy and beautiful son."

Mal turned her head to look at Robb and began to cry. Robb's eyes were watering as well as his mouth was gaped open as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed unreal to the pair until the midwife handed their son to Mal.

With shaking hands Mal held her son for the first time. "He's perfect." She whispered in awe.

Robb's arms came around her and helped support their son. "He's beautiful," he kissed her temple and whispered, "thank you."

Maester Luwin and the midwife cleaned up a bit before leaving the young couple alone to bond with their child. "He looks like you." Mal said fondly.

Robb looked over her shoulder and rubbed a finger over his cheek. "Do you think so?" The boy let out a little whimper and snuggled closer to Mal.

Somehow sensing that the babe was hungry she lowered her shift and moved the baby to her breast, the babe then began suckling at her. Trying to keep her mind off the strange sensation, Mal nodded. "He has your hair." She fingered the little tuff of dark red hair on top of his head.

Robb chuckled deeply. "Tully blood is stronger than most."

She turned her head to look deep into his eyes. "I'm glad for it." She and Robb shared a sweet kiss before turning back to look at the babe.

"Torrhen." Mall breathed out after a few moments.

Robb lifted his head from her shoulder. "What was that, my love?"

She smiled widely and gestured her head to the babe in her arms who had finished suckling. "Torrhen, Torrhen Stark. You raced from one Torrhen to meet another." She softly joked.

Robb grinned before addressing their son. "How about it, do you like that name, Torrhen?"

The babe opened his eyes and let out a loud squeak that caused both of his parents to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Well baby Torrhen has finally arrived. At first I really wanted the baby to be a girl, but as I started writing chapters for later events a boy just fit better in the scheme of things, and the name 'Torrhen' has stuck with me since the very beginning. It's sort of maddening how many documents I have saved on my computer/hard drive filled with dialogue, descriptions and plot lines I want to use later in the story. I find myself going through the day thinking about this story. When an idea pops up I have to jot it down wherever I can lest I forget it. It has me really pumped up for the future of this story. Enough rambling though, thank you so much for reviewing, following, adding to your favorites etc. Until next time -SS**

**Lunar678: I totally think you should go for it. I can never say no to more Robb stories. It's hard work but it's also really fun. I don't regret it at all. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Inside your head you hear a phone ringing  
and when you open your eyes  
only a clearing with deer in it. Hello deer. " -Richard Siken

Chapter 10

* * *

Mal was under bed rest after after her nightmarish labor for a few weeks. This time was easier since Robb was home to help her take care of the baby. All of the Starks were extremely helpful when it came to taking care of Torrhen. Sansa had taken to the babe extremely well, she would spend most of her time in Mal's room helping her take care of the baby and she made a comfortable sling to help carry the baby around. Robb, Jon and Lord Stark had taken to calling Torrhen "pup" which delighted Mal to no end. As much as Mal was thankful for all the help she was given, she still was anxious to get off of bed rest. She practically jumped for joy when the maester gave her the news that she was able to leave the room.

She decided that Torrhen needed some fresh air and went out to the courtyard to join the others. Lord and Lady Stark were on the terrace overlooking the courtyard where Robb and Jon were finally teaching Bran how to shoot a bow. Lord Stark gave the two a bright smile before outreaching his arms for Torrhen. Mal removed the babe from the sling and carefully handed him over to Lord Stark who quickly wrapped the babe up in some of his furs.

"How are you feeling?" Lady Stark asked her as her husband coddled Torrhen.

"Better, now that I'm actually allowed to walk around." She smiled fondly at her good-mother before peering over the railing to look at Robb. As if sensing her presence Robb looked up at the same time and gave her a beaming grin which she happily returned.

"Thank the gods that you're feeling better." Catelyn piously stated as she returned to watching Bran and the others.

Lord Stark lifted his gaze from Torrhen's face to his good-daughter. "You did well with him," he motioned to the boy in arms. "He'll make the Starks proud one day."

Mal felt a rush of love towards her good-father. "I hope so, and I hope his future brothers and sisters make you proud as well."

Eddard Stark returned his gaze to his grandson's face. "I'll love them just as much as I love Pup." He placed a kiss on Torrhen's forehead which caused the babe to scrunch up his face a give out a little cry.

The three shared a laugh as they continued to watch the boys. Bran was brand new to archery so he couldn't hit the bulls-eye but Mal yelled out some encouragements nonetheless.

Jon, Robb and Rickon were having the time of their lives laughing at poor Bran's expense.

"And which one of you was a marksman at 10? Try again, Bran." Lord Stark told him. Bran looked frustrated as he notched another arrow. As he pulled back Jon and Robb murmured words of encouragement but before Bran could release, another arrow came flying by and hit the target dead center.

Leaning over the railings a bit to get a better look Mal saw Arya standing there with a bow of her own. A bark of laughter escaped her lips as she saw Bran chase after his older sister. Her good-parents joined in on the laughter. It was a precious moment but it did not last as Ser Rodrik and Theon came upon them informing Lord Stark that another deserter of The Night's Watch had been captured. Lord Stark had a grim look on his face as he passed Torrhen back to Mal.

"Inform the boys, and get my horses ready," he turned to Catelyn. "Tell Bran he's coming too."

Mal let out a little gasp. "He's too young, Ned." Catelyn implored to her husband.

Lord Stark started to walk away. "He's not going to be a boy forever and winter is coming." He gave Mal a small nod of her head. Mal looked towards Lady Catelyn but she merely shook her head before turning to look at the boys who were now cleaning up. Mal sighed before making her way down to the courtyard where the boys were picking up stray arrows.

Robb was being handed arrows by Rickon when Mal came upon them. "You're a wonderful helper." she complimented Rickon who blushed shyly. He perked up when he noticed Torrhen in his sling.

"Can I play with the baby?" Rickon looked up at Robb who placed his hand on the boy's hair.

"He's a little too young to play with, but you can hold him for a bit." Robb gently took Torrhen from the sling and gave him a kiss on the forehead before placing him in Rickon's arms. "You have to be very careful with him. Place your arm under his head to support him." Robb was very patient as he showed Rickon how to hold the baby correctly. When he was satisfied with Rickon's hold he turned to Mal and gave her a deep kiss.

"There's been another deserter." she told him frankly after ending the kiss.

Robb looked deep in Mal's eyes before nodding slowly. He remembered her fears the last time there was a deserter. "I'll be home before you know it." He reassured her.

Mal looked down to where Rickon was speaking softly to baby Torrhen. "It's not that," she lowered her voice so Rickon wouldn't overhear. "Your father wants Bran to go with you."

Robb furrowed his eyebrows. "He's almost a man grown." he tried to reason with her.

"He's 10," she passionately whispered. "Your mother agrees with me. He's too young, Robb."

"This is the North, my love. Yes, I was a little bit older than Bran when I went to my first execution but Bran has always been very mature for his age. You have to realize this, Mal, our way is the old way. One day, I will take pup with me to his first execution, only I will be the one to wield the sword. He may be as young as Bran or may be a few years older, but he will be there. Then one day in future, he will take his son and so on and so on."

Mal took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. "I don't like, this is one Northern custom that I will never agree with."

Robb let out a small chuckle before kissing Mal on the lips again. "You don't have to like it, my pretty Southern princess, but you do have to follow it."

He turned to Rickon. "I think it's time for Pup's nap perhaps you could go and help Mal put him down."

Mal smiled down at her little good-brother. "I would appreciate the help Rickon, maybe you could take a nap with me as well."

Rickon's little face frowned. "I don't take naps. I'm almost a man grown."

"Robb's a man grown and he takes naps with me all the time." She told him in a light tone. Robb nodded in affirmative.

Rickon looked like he was thinking things over before holding out the baby in his hands. "Okay, I'll take a nap too." Mal carefully took Torrhen from Rickon and placed him back in the sling. Torrhen let out little squeals of protest as he started fussing.

Robb ruffled Rickon's hair before turning to Mal. "I had better go before my father wonders where I am. Sleep well," he gave her a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned, "take care of Pup." he rubbed Torrhen's tuft of red hair before kissing the babe lightly and making his way towards the stables.

Mal watched him walk away before turning to Rickon. "Come along Rickon. If you help me bathe him, I'll tell you a story before nap-time."

Rickon's face lightened up with excitement and ran ahead of her back to her room.

By the time Mal made it back to her and Robb's room Rickon was bouncing atop their bed.

"You're supposed to be resting." Mal giggled to the bouncing Stark.

Rickon bounced extra hard as if to prove a point and do a little flip "I was but then you took forever to get here, so I started bouncing."

"I see that, but now you have to get off the bed before you break it. I doubt Robb would be too happy about that." Rickon immediately jumped off the bed and landed in front of Mal.

"Thank you, now how about you help me get Torrhen ready for bed."

* * *

It took longer than she thought but Mal finally managed to get both Torrhen and Rickon settled down. Rickon had tried to stay awake by repeatedly asking Mal to tell him stories, after 3 stories the young Stark finally fell asleep. Mal didn't realize how tired she was until she woke up by herself. She assumed Rickon must have woken up and wandered off back to his mother so as not to disturb Mal or Torrhen. Rolling over on her back Mal relished in the moment of peace. The moment was short-lived however when she heard Torrhen's soft cries . With a grin, Mal slowly got of the bed and made her way to Torrhen's cradle. "Hello, my little love. Did you have a nice nap?," Torrhen squealed at the sound of his mother's voice as his eyes raked over her face. Mal grinned at her son before carefully lifting him out of his cradle. Torrhen squealed in protest when Mal situated him in her arms. "Oh, what's the matter, love?" She softly hushed him.

After changing his solid napkin, Mal deduced that Torrhen must have been hungry. Settling down in an armchair nearest to the fireplace Mal opened her gown so Torrhen could suckle. Mal relaxed back into the chair as Torrhen greedily started drinking, she would brush her fingers through his dark red hair, Mal's favorite feature. When he was born Torrhen's eyes were a dark-blue, almost black color. But now a month later his eye color was slowly turning into a stormy grey. _ A true Stark,_ Mal thought with joy.

Moments later the quiet moment was interrupted when Robb came in with something bundled up under his cloak.

"Robb, what have you got this time?" She exasperatedly asked her husband. He didn't answer at first he merely grinned at her and sat in the armchair opposite of her. Before she could ask him again, she heard a few whimpers coming from Robb's cloak. She gave Robb a quizzical look while Robb merely grinned again and opened the cloak to reveal a wolf pup

Clutching Torrhen closer, she let out a yelp. "Robb, what in gods' name are you doing? Are you mad? Bringing a wolf pup back to Winterfell, does your father know about this?" She asked in a temper.

Robb let out a loud laugh before answering his fuming wife. "He's not just any wolf- he's a direwolf. We found him and the rest of his litter next to the body of his mother. Jon convinced father to let us keep them. There's one for all of us, you should have seen Rickon when he chose his, he practically wet his pants out of excitement."

Mal eyed the direwolf pup warily. "And is it safe to have around Torrhen." as if the pup had heard her, he jumped out of Robb's arms and bounded over to where Mal was sitting and jumped into her lap. Torrhen had stopped suckling when Robb entered the room and stared at the wolf with wide eyes. He let out a squeal of joy and reached his arms out to pet the direwolf who yipped with content at the touch of affection.

Mal stared wide-eyed at the encounter and turned her gaze to Robb who was watching the scene with affection. "He can stay," she told him softly. "But they're not sharing a cradle." she joked as she watched the pup lay down on her lap near Torrhen.

"Don't worry, I'll have him trained in no time." He promised her as he walked over to her and lifted Torrhen out of his arms. He returned to his chair and placed Torrhen on his chest and rubbed his back soothingly.

Mal hesitantly put her hands down into her lap and gently stroked the direwolf's soft fur. "And what shall you call this one?"

"I haven't thought of a name for him just yet." He told her softly as she continued petting the direwolf feeling more confident that the beast wasn't going to maim her.

"What did the others name theirs?"

"Rickon has started calling his shaggydog and Sansa has name hers Lady. The others haven't thought of a name yet."

Mal incredulously mouthed shaggydog at Robb which cause him to laugh. He stood from his chair and placed a now sleeping Torrhen back into his cradle. He turned back to Mal and held out his hand to help Mal out of the chair, the little direwolf jumped off her lap in indignation and trotted over to where Torrhen's crib was and settled down on a rug next to it.

"We should get ready for dinner, I'll send for a bath." Mal told him.

Robb put his arms around her tightly. "And shall we be sharing that bath?" he asked her in as hushed tone as he kissed her neck.

Mal cuddled into his warmth as she relished in her ministrations. "It's still too early," she informed him in that same hushed tone. "Maester Luwin has yet to give me his content. I'm sorry, Robb."

Robb sighed a bit frustrated. He was quiet for a moment before giving her a deep kiss. "it's fine, I can wait but we should still share a bath. I miss you, I want to be close to you that's all."

With a loving grin Mal kissed her husband with enough passion to affect Robb's body which caused Mal's grin to grow even wider. She reached up to whisper in his ear. "I may not be able to do _that_ but there are other things that I'm able to do." She finished with a kiss to his earlobe.

Robb looked at with wide-eyes before returning her kiss with even more fervor.

* * *

Things seemed the norm that night at dinner. Lord Stark's steward and master-of-arms joined them at the table, as well as Maester Luwin. Robb and Theon were chuckling over some inside joke. Jon, of course, was sitting as far away from Lady Catelyn as possible with Arya next to him talking about their new pets. Sansa was sitting next to her best friend Jeyne Poole giggling about some story. Mal was seated next to Robb with Bran and Rickon sitting next to and across from her talking about nothing important in particular. It was very comfortable for Mal, she loved it whenever all the Starks came together. It was something she missed when she stuck on bed rest.

All eyes turned on Lord Stark when he stood up and cleared his throat. "King Robert, the queen and all the rest of them are on their way to Winterfell at this current moment. They should be here next month," he turned to the steward and Ser Rodrik. "We'll need to start preparing, start tonight if possible. Lady Catelyn will guide you," he said with a slight nod towards his wife. He turned to address the Stark children. "I hope I won't have to remind you lot on how to stay on your best behavior." He eyed the three older boys who solemnly nodded their heads.

Mal felt her throat close up and her temper rise as she quickly rose out her chair and curtseyed to Lord Stark. "Forgive me, my lord, my lady. But I'm not feeling well. I think I will go lay down."

Maester Luwin nodded. "It's your first day back on your feet, I think it is wise that you don't overexert yourself, lady Stark."

Lady Catelyn smiled politely. "We'll send your dinner up to you, if you wish."

Mal quickly shook her head. "Thank you, my lady. But I don't have much of an appetite anymore." she turned her head to Robb and gave him a slight nod before she picked up her skirts and walked away.

On her way back to her rooms, Lord Stark, who left the grand hall to chase after her, caught her arm. " I understand what you're feeling," he told her "the Lannisters are not my friends either, but you must not throw any tantrums when they arrive."

"I refuse to allow _them_ into my home. The children of Tywin Lannister will never be welcomed in Winterfell." She furiously told him.

"They are guests of King Robert and thus we must treat them like honored guests. I'm sure even your father would open the doors of Sunspear to Robert and his queen-"

"And my uncle would serve them poisoned soup to 'honor' them." She rudely interrupted.

Lord Stark threw his good-daughter a small glare and sighed. "You won't have to speak to them if you don't want to. You can hide out in your rooms for the entirety of their visit if you wish. There is no love lost between the Martells and the Lannisters, that is a fact that is well-known. But you must show them respect when they arrive. Can you promise me that?" He placed his hand on the back of her neck and shook her slightly as though she were one of his own children.

Mal looked away and starred at the floor. "Did you respect Tywin Lannister when he presented the bodies of my aunt and her children to King Robert?"She asked lowly without looking at Lord Stark.

"No," he released a big sigh. "I told Robert that it was wrong and then I left for Winterfell. Unfortunately for you there is no place for you to run off to."

She was quiet as she mulled things over. "I'll play nice as long as I don't have to be around them for long periods of time."

Lord Eddard gave his good-daughter a strained smile. "I guess that's good enough." He patted her shoulders and walked away to return back to the great hall.

* * *

Releasing a heavy sigh Mal watch Lord Stark walk away when he disappeared out of her sight she slowly made her way back to her bedchamber. There was a nursemaid watching over Torrhen, upon entering the maid rose from her seat and curtseyed lowly to Mal. Mal quickly released the maid and the girl scurried off when she noticed that Mal was in no mood for simple courtesies.

Slamming the door behind the girl Mal huffed loudly and went over to Torrhen's crib to check on him. When she was satisfied that Torrhen was alright she moved to sit in the armchair closest to the fire. Robb's wolf pup woke up from his place beside Torrhen's crib and rambled over to where Mal was sitting and laid by her feet.

"If only you were fully grown, perhaps then you could bite the heads of the Lannisters for me." She told the pup rudely.

The direwolf pup lifted his head and his golden eyes scanned Mal's face in a way that was almost human which made Mal uncomfortable.

_This business with the Lannisters has messed with my mind and they're not even here. May the Gods strike them down the second they step foot in the North._

Mal's dark thoughts were interrupted when Robb came into the room. He looked her over with a confused look on his face. "Mal, are you alright? You rushed out of dinner very early, and then my father left to check on you and said you were fine but I wanted to be sure."

She gave Robb a strained smile. "I'm fine, Robb. I was just a little tired and I wanted to rest."

"Love, don't lie to me. You shot out of the room the moment my father mentioned that the King and his court were coming." He walked across the room and went down on his knees in front of her.

Mal's hands reached out for Robb's and he gladly gripped her hands tight with his own. "It's just that, it should be my aunt that is coming here to Winterfell. I should be excited to be soon greeting my cousins. Instead I have to greet the daughter of the man who ordered their deaths. I can't do it."

Robb's gave his wife a sad smile and he kissed her hands. "You can't change the past, Mal. Tywin himself won't be here. I promise, I won't let any of them say anything insulting to you."

Mal's eyes lingered to where Torrhen lay, "Aegon was just a babe when he died." she mournfully told him.

Following her eye line Robb gently shook her hands. "He was, and what happened to him, his sister and his mother was a tragedy, but it won't happen again."

Shaking her head Mal sniffed a little. "My father would want me to be courteous to them, my uncle would want me to chop of their head the second they step foot in Winterfell."

"And what do you want?" Robb softly asked as he kissed her hands again.

"I want them to stay in King's Landing, I just want to live here in Winterfell with you and Torrhen. I want us to be happy and safe and far away from the Lannisters"

Rising from his knees Robb joined Mal on the chair and cuddled her as she softly cried. "Shh my love, it will be alright, you'll see. The court will visit and nothing else will happen besides them eating all our food," Mal gave a watery laugh at that. "They'll give you the respect you deserve as future Lady of Winterfell. There's no need to worry."

Moving out of Robb's embrace Mal wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know I'm being a little ridiculous, Maester Luwin said that I may feel more emotional towards things from giving birth and nursing Torrhen. I just _hate _them so much. I'll never forgive them for what they've done."

Robb brushed a tendril of hair behind Mal's ear before cupping her face and turning her to face him. "And you don't have to, we Starks have no love for the Lannisters either. There's no need to feel ashamed over your feelings, I know that you're still 'sensitive' due to your pregnancy and giving birth. But know that I'm always here for you, my little love."

"What would I do without you Robb Stark?" She asked him reverently.

"I'm sure you would have no issue finding a husband, men would fight wars for you. Princes in Essos would send you priceless silks and countless numbers of chests of gold just to marry you."

Mal let out a small laugh before resting her head on Robb's shoulder giving him a little kiss through his clothes. "I would never accept any of it. They can keep their silks and gold and their wars. I would stay with you even if you were no longer Lord of Winterfell."

It was Robb's turn to laugh. "Would you have married me if I was just some farmer's son in Dorne?"

She nodded her head with relish. "I would've married you even if you had nothing to offer. I don't need castles or pretty clothes. I just need you and Torrhen."

"I would've been too lowborn for a pretty princess such as yourself. Had I been a poor farmer's lad I would've stood outside Sunspear for hours, just to get a glimpse of you."

"Had I seen you lurking about the castle grounds I would have had Arianne help me sneak you into the palace. Or perhaps she would've taken to you."

Robb shook his head. "No, there would never be anyone else but you."

"Are you sure," she teased her heart feeling much lighter now. "Arianne is a great beauty, she makes me look insignificant. Every man who looks upon her loves her and she loves them too... for a night." she finished deviously.

"No one could ever make you look insignificant in my eyes, you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I'm very glad you're my wife and not someone else's."

Mal stared deeply into Robb's eyes. "You really love me, don't you?"

"You're the mother of my child, and the love of my life, I can't imagine my life without you. Even when we first married I never believed that I would love you as much as I do now," he pressed his lips hard against hers when he finished he leaned down to whisper in her. "I am going to love you forever."

Smiling widely, Mal kissed him back even harder. "I love you more than ever, you're everything to me. You're the bright sun in this gloomy North." she finished mischievously.

Robb merely smirked at his wife before attacking her with kisses and teasing caresses. Before the pair went any farther, Torrhen awoke and began crying for his mother. Robb got out of the chair and relieved Torrhen from his crib and handed him over to Mal so she could feed him. Robb joined them back on the chair and watched his son in quiet awe.

"Let's spend the rest of the night in here, just the three of us. I will call for some dinner, I know you didn't eat much at dinner." He caressed Torrhen's little hand as he spoke softly to her.

"I would love that, as much as I love your family, I think you and I need a little time alone with Torrhen." passing Torrhen along to Robb.

Robb kissed Torrhen on the head as he rubbed Torrhen's back. "I think a quiet night in would do us wonders."

Mal watched the two loves of her life interact with each other as the night when one and the food was delivered Mal thanked whoever was responsible: the old gods and the new gods for bringing her to Winterfell and to Robb for at the moment she was blessed

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been MIA for so long. So many things came up and on top of that I had a huge case of writer's block. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for weeks waiting for me to finish it but instead I was working on other chapters for later in the story. I finally felt a spark of inspiration last night and finished this chapter. I just wanted more mushy Robb/Mal moments. I think these two who are just in the flush of adulthood and never had a real relationship before each other would be a bit mushy and fluffy towards each other at least when they are all alone. (Kind of like how in middle school you thought your first bf/gf was going to be your one and only love so everything was light and fluffy because that's what Disney taught you love was going to be.)That's kinda like what Robb and Mal are going through but it's even more intensified because they _do_ love each other and they know that everything is not always going to be sunshine and roses, but they are willing to work for it, because they need it. Neither one had ever experienced heartbreak so they'll do everything in their power to not lose each other. Okay i'm done rambling but thank you again for all your support and kinds words.**

**I promise, I promise, I promise to get another chapter out this week. My writer's block will not bring me down again.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Inside your head the sound of glass,  
a car crash sound as the trucks roll over and explode in slow motion. " -Richard Siken

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The next month flew by for Mal. Between taking care of Torrhen and helping Lady Catelyn prepare for the King's arrival, Mal felt herself growing more and more stressed and frustrated. Once again she was aware of the differences between Sunspear and Winterfell. Lady Catelyn was a firm believer that the lady of the household should be completely in charge of every single aspect concerning the household. In Sunspear, the castellan of the house handled all the minute details, while Arianne and Mal dealt with the big picture. For Mal, it was like learning how to run a household all over again. It was grueling and tedious work, but Mal was thankful for Catelyn's tutelage and the opportunity to know her better.

The King was due to arrival at any moment which distressed Mal. She was supposed to be fitting Princess Myrcella's room with new tapestries but instead Mal was hurrying around the grounds of Winterfell looking for Robb. The newly christened Grey Wind hot on her heels, ambling after her as though this were all a big game to him. The direwolf pup had taken to her extremely well and the same went for her. Much to Robb's chagrin, Mal allowed the pup to sleep in their bed but the direwolf preferred to sleep next Torrhen's cradle. After a half an hour of searching she finally found Robb in the kitchens with Theon and Jon.

The three were laughing about something boisterously and they didn't notice when Mal showed up. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen surveying the room until Robb took note of her.

He smiled lovingly before crossing the kitchen and giving her a welcoming kiss. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Theon was just telling us a hilarious story."

"I was telling the boys about a few trips to the brothel that didn't end up as expected." Theon informed Mal.

"I suspect that's a common occurrence." She was in no mood to tangle with Theon today.

Instead of backing off Theon merely smirked at her. "Fortunately not, my lady. I have had only a few times in my life where things didn't go swimmingly. But maybe one day, Robb will join me on my adventures to the pleasure houses. Then I'll have more stories to tell... if it pleases you."

Mal did not grant Theon the pleasure of replying to his comment. She simply glared at Theon but then turned her dark expression to her husband. Robb flinched a bit when he saw his wife's expression. The past few weeks had not been easy on the couple, there were a few times that Mal's Dornish temper had gotten the best of her and it was Robb's poor luck that he would end up the the receiving end of that uncontrolled temper. It wasn't her fault, he rationalized, she hadn't been sleeping much. She'd wake up before dawn to start preparing and wouldn't have the chance to go to bed until late at night. She'd also taken it upon herself to solely take care of Torrhen. It was frustrating for Robb to watch his wife work herself half to death and refuse any of his attempts to help her.

Wishing to sooth her temper before it got out of hand Robb quickly diverted the topic while glaring at Theon to shut him up. "Did you need something, love?"

Remembering her task Mal shook away all thoughts of Theon and his comments. " You're mother wishes for you three to get a haircut. She wants us all to look our best when the King and his party arrive."

Jon frowned. "Do we have to?" It was clear from the look on his face that haircuts were the last thing he ever wanted.

Mal smiled sympathetically and nodded her head. "Lady Catelyn is urgent that you all get it done and you should shave as well."

"So she sends you like some errand boy?" Theon asked rudely. It was obvious that he was looking for a fight that day.

"Enough Theon," Robb threw his friend a dangerous look. He turned back to Mal and drew her into a corner of the kitchen to speak privately with her. "I think you should spend the rest of the day in bed." He tenderly whispered to her as he took her into her his arms.

Mal relished in the comfort she always felt when she was in Robb's arms. "Your mother needs me to help finish preparing."

"My mother has many servants _and_ Maester Luwin to help her. You're a new mother, and you've been running yourself ragged. You need to get some rest." He watched how her eyes drooped as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Torrhen-" she started to argue but Robb interrupted her. "I'll take care of Pup, I'm his father I _can_ take care of him you know? You're not in this alone, let me take care of my son. I will spend the rest of the day with him while you get some much needed sleep and if the King arrives I'll send a of couple maids to wake you and get you ready."

Mal sighed and sank further into Robb's warm and comforting form. "I will go find the barber so you three can get ready and then I'll got to bed." She compromised with him

"We'll be waiting here. Send a nursemaid down with Pup and we'll watch him while I send her to inform my mother of where you are." He promised her as her rubbed her arms in a reassuring manner.

"Okay, but promise me the moment the King arrives you send for me." She looked deep into his eyes with a serious expression.

"Don't worry, you'll be the first to know. Now get some sleep, we don't want the king to think that I married a sad-looking little drab." He teased. Since marrying Mal, Rob found that her teasing nature was rubbing off on him.

For the first time in weeks Mal let out small chuckle before gently pushing Robb away. "Take care of what you say, Stark. I'm still the one who shares your bed at night... for now." She lightly teased him before kissing him on the lips and bidding farewell to both Theon and Jon.

* * *

Mal felt herself coming back to consciousness by the feeling of soft lips leaving hungry kisses along her neck and shoulders. Mal moaned softly and turned on her stomach. She felt the bed dip as someone climbed on and then a warm body covered hers and continued to kiss her neck and upper back.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked softly as she nuzzled deeper into her pillow.

The kisses stopped as a hand started brushing her hair. "For a few hours, I would've let you sleep for a little longer, but the king's party has been spotted."

Mal opened her eyes and smiled at Robb. She giggled a tiny bit and turned over so she could rest her hand on his freshly-shaven cheek. "You look a lot like Torrhen now," she gave his face a little tap. "Like a babe's bum." she giggled some more when Robb tickled her in retaliation.

"I should hope that I resemble Torrhen in some way, I am his father." He kissed the palm of her hand that lay upon his cheek.

The couple enjoyed the quiet moment for awhile until Mal remembered what he said. "You said the party has been spotted." She asked him as she attempted to sit up.

Robb moved out of the way and helped her up. "They should be here in a half an hour or so."

Mal groaned before stretching her arms above her head and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She looked around the room. "Where's Torrhen?" she asked cocking her head to look at Robb.

"Sansa wanted to spend time with him." There was a knock at the door and Robb shouted that they could enter. Maids arrived with buckets full of hot water for Mal's bath. When the maids finished, Robb sent them out of the room.

"I thought you were going to take care of him yourself?" she told him as she lifted her nightgown over her head and stepped into the steaming bath.

Robb quickly went to her side and took the soap and washcloth from her hands and began washing her. "That was the plan but Sansa came upon me while I was coming up here to wake you and all but stole Pup from my arms." he laughed fondly as he began to remove his clothes and step into the tub with her. He moved behind her and began to wash her dark locks.

Mal relaxed under Robb's careful ministrations. "She's very good with children, she'll make a wonderful mother one day." she observed absentmindedly as she sank further into the sweet-smelling water. Robb's hands stiffened in her hair. "Not any day soon, I hope." he said darkly.

Mal turned around to addressed her now gloomy husband. "It's admirable that you want to take care of her, but she'll be married one day and lady of her own keep. Are you going to be this way when we have a daughter."

"When we have a daughter she will never be married." He told her with a serious expression on his face. She laughed loudly before kissing him.

When the two pulled away Robb looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. "Why wouldn't you let me take care of Torrhen when I offered?"

Mal guiltily diverted her eyes from his face. "You have to remember that this whole thing is new to me. Growing up, my mother was never around much. I haven't seen her since she left Dorne for Norvos when I was Sansa's age. My brother Trystane doesn't even remember her. I don't want Torrhen to ever experience that. I want him to remember me, to know that I love him. I think that's why I've been hogging him all to myself. I'm sorry."

Robb leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to forgive. I understand why you did it, but Mal, you and I are in this together. Torrhen needs to learn that he has a mother _and_ a father that love him very much. We are partners in this. I don't want you straining yourself trying to take too much on."

Mal cuddled closer to Robb and put her arms around his neck. "You are a wonderful husband and father. And I promise I will try harder to strain myself." She kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Robb eagerly kissed back. Their kissing became more passionate and hands started to wander all over each others' bodies. Mal pulled away before they got too far. "We have to get ready for the king." she told him as Robb's hand teased her nipple.

His hand stilled as he let out a loud sigh. Mal kissed his neck in forgiveness. It had been a long time since they were last together intimately. Maester Luwin had given her the OK to continue her wifely duties, but due to all the work she was doing to prepare for the king's arrival and taking care of Torrhen the pair never had any time alone together. She understood Robb's frustration because she felt it too. Continuing to kiss his neck Mal's lips made their way up to Robb's ear. "Tonight" she whispered promisingly into his ear. Robb kissed her hard on the neck in reply. They broke away and continued to wash themselves and get ready for the king's arrival.

* * *

The entire Stark household stood outside in the courtyard waiting for the king. Mal had Torrhen in her arms wrapped up in furs and soft silks from Dorne as a subtle reminder of his heritage. She stood between Robb and Sansa in the Stark's line-up. Jon stood directly behind her, she turned her head and saw the anxious look on his face, when Jon met her eyes she gave him a friendly wink. Arya came bounding out of nowhere with a helmet on causing Mal and Jon to share a laugh. Turning back she heard the horns signaling that the king was approaching. A number of Red Cloaks came through the gates parading Lannister banners. The sight of the banners made Mal feel a bit uneasy. After them came the crown prince Joffrey. _A smarmy little worm,_ Mal thought to herself as she watched him and Sansa make eye contact. It was clear to Mal that Sansa thought very differently than she did about the prince. Glancing up at Robb she noticed the hard set of his jaw and knew that he witnessed the same thing she did. Mal lightly bumped her shoulder into his to grab his attention and nodded at Joffrey's direction with a raised eyebrow. Robb scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes at her insulation.

A giant wheelhouse made its way into the courtyard with King Robert riding beside it. From what Mal could tell the man was dangerously fat and felt sorry for the poor horse that had to carry him. When Robert dismounted she knelt down along with everyone else. The King commanded them to stand and looked over Lord Eddard.

As the two exchanged pleasantries Mal's attention remained on the wheelhouse, The little prince and princess got out with several handmaidens. Mal watched with wary eyes as the Lannister queen exited the wheelhouse and surveyed her surroundings with a sour look on her face.

"And who's this?" Mal's attention returned to the king who was standing right in front of her. Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Mal dipped down into a small curtsey. "Mal, Your Grace. Formally of House Martell."

Robert looked confused for a moment as he looked between Mal and Robb. He turned to look at Eddard. "How'd you get a Dornish princess as a good-daughter?" he laughed before turning back to Mal. "I tried to get this one for Joff, but Doran would have none of it. Is it cold enough for you girl?"

Mal thanked her lucky stars that she escaped a marriage with Joffrey before answering. "I've grown used to the cold, your grace. In fact I find it very comforting," she looked up at Robb with a loving smile. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Robert let out a bark of laughter before addressing the bundle in her arms. "And what do we have here?" he pushed back the furs to look at Torrhen's bright face.

Robb took the initiative and moved closer to Mal. "Torrhen, Your Grace. Our firstborn." Robb proudly stated.

Robert looked fondly down on the boy and lay his hand over Torrhen's head for a royal blessing. After that he moved down the line to the rest of the Stark children. Mal looked up from Torrhen's face to see the queen glaring at her. Mal smiled kindly at the lion queen and curtsied when she came to greet lord and lady Stark.

After the introductions were over Robert and Lord Eddard went down into the crypts so Robert could pay respects to Lyanna Stark. A part of Mal was curious to see what she looked like, this woman who caused her nuncle to forsake his wife and kidnap her to do gods knows what. She had never been down in the crypts before, Robb thought it was too grim a place for her and she respected his wishes. She really had no desire to see the tombs of long-dead Starks and the idea that one day Robb and Torrhen would be in those tombs was enough to keep her out of there.

* * *

Mal helped show the young prince and princess the rooms that they would be staying in. After making sure they were comfortable she made the long walk back to the room she shared with Robb. Upon entering the room she found Robb rocking Torrhen to sleep cooing to him and a low tender voice. Smiling brightly, she made her way over to her little family. "He had a big day today."

"I'm surprised he didn't start bawling with all that commotion." Robb greeted Mal with a kiss she gladly returned.

Taking Torrhen from Robb she carefully placed him into his cradle. "He's a good baby. Although had the Lannister woman tried to touch I would hope he'd start crying his eyes out."

Robb chuckled softly and rested on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "She's not the warmest woman is she?"

Mal walked over to the bed and laid down beside him with a sigh. " I think she's even colder than you Starks." she rebelliously replied.

"I think with a husband like King Robert, you wouldn't find much to be warm about." He wisely told her.

"Don't you go trying to make me feel sorry for a Lannister, Robb Stark," she jokingly warned him. "But it is true that Robert will fuck anything with tits. My father refused to send Arianne to King's Landing for that exact reason."

Robb made a disgusted face. His newly shaven face made him look like such a boy it caused Mal to laugh softly so she wouldn't wake Torrhen. "I don't like to imagine it either, but I suppose being the King allows you to fuck whoever you want. I assume some woman find a crown very appealing no matter who's head It rests on. I'm sure even the Mad King had mistresses."

"Let's not talk about Kings fucking, or else I'll lose my appetite for the feast tonight." Robb told her as he sat up. Grey Wind took this chance to jump on the bed and start nuzzling Robb looking for affection.

"The direwolves frighten the prince and princess, Grey Wind will either have to stay locked up here or in the kennels." She informed him lazily as she propped her head up with her hand.

Robb scratched Grey Wind behind the ear as he looked down at his wife. "He'll be fine in here. We might have to tie up Rickon's wolf."

Mal rubbed at her eyes tiredly, shaggydog was the wildest of the bunch tying him up was going to be a difficult task. "Let's deal with that tomorrow. We still have to get ready for the feast."

Robb kissed her on the cheek. "Shall we take another bath?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Wait until tonight you cur." she playfully pushed him away. Robb grinned wolfishly and kissed her head, while playing with Grey Wind on the bed. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't last week's episode amazing?! That scene with Catelyn and Talisa gave me so many feels. Ugh, I just love Cat's character, and I'm so happy the writers are starting to delving deeper into her character. I could just gush about that scene for the rest of my life. It really made me look at Catelyn (and the Catelyn/Jon dynamic) in a different way. My favorite scenes are always the ones including her and Robb and now I wish we had more scenes with her and Jon. **

**There's not much I wanted to say this chapter, except for the usual thank yous. So thank you for all the support. It really does mean so much to me, and I hope you all enjoy Sunday's new episode. **

**PS- I finally bought that Iron Throne Ale the other day and I'm excited to try it out tomorrow. I also splurged and bought Kraken rum in honor of Theon/The Greyjoys (I have such a love/hate relationship with Theon but I love how Alfie plays him). Anyway enough drunken ramblings. Thank you again so much, and I hope you all have a wonderful week. Until next time, SS**

**PPS- I started a twitter to keep everyone updated on the story. You can follow at EMTML**


	12. Chapter 12

"The way you slam your body into mine reminds me I'm alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling, and they're only a few steps behind you, finding the flaw, the poor weld, the place where we weren't stitched up quite right, the place they could almost slip right into through if the skin wasn't trying to keep them out, to keep them here, on the other side of the theater where the curtain keeps rising." -Richard Siken

**Chapter**** 12 ****  
**

* * *

The feast was going off without a hitch. The king was more than obviously enjoying himself and the queen was making a good show of acting like she was enjoying herself. Mal let out a relieved sigh as she settled closer to Robb. Robb felt his wife move closer to him and stopped talking in mid-sentence and turned to kiss her on the head before returning back to his conversation with Theon. Robb was much more laid-back now that he had a few drinks in him. He was also feeling a lot more friskier and kept stealing heated glances and kisses. Admittedly it was fun to watch Robb let loose- the Stark version of letting loose, anyway. Mal glanced around and saw the Lannister queen and Lady Stark awkwardly try to converse with each other. When her good-mother's gaze fell on her, Mal pulled a face to show her sympathy. Catelyn smiled fondly at her good-daughter and returned to her plate. Mal eyed Jaime Lannister brooding about throughout the Great Hall. Before the start of the feast Lady Stark had informed her and Robb that he would have to accompany Princess Myrcella into the hall. Queen Cersei had offered to have the Kingslayer escort Mal into the feast but Mal would rather have eaten her own foot than be in a close vicinity with Jaime Lannister. Mal declined the offer with as much grace as she could, instead she had Theon escort her into the hall. As much as she disliked the Greyjoy heir she'd rather walk in with him than Jaime Lannister. _The __lesser __of __two __evils __I __suppose__._

"What are you thinking about?" Robb's whisper jolted her out of her thoughts.

She picked up her cup and grinned into the dark Dornish wine. "I was just thinking about how foolish you look when you're drunk."

Robb chuckled deeply in her ear. "Don't worry, love. I'm not that drunk. I'll still be able to _perform _tonight." He discreetly bit her earlobe causing Mal to blush deeply. Thankfully the lighting in the hall was dim enough to hide it.

Weighing her options Mal looked around the table where they sat. Theon was quickly becoming drunk off his arse and everyone else seemed to deeply involved with their conversations. Plucking up the courage Mal carefully placed her hand on Robb's thigh. Robb was deep into a bawdy story with Theon and was paying no mind to what Mal was doing. Smirking at her husband's obliviousness Mal slowly ran her hand higher on his leg. When her hand found it's resting place she felt Robb jerk and he looked at her with alarm. Giving him a coy smile she continued to stroke the growing bulge in his breeches. Clearing his throat Robb gave her one final look before returning to his conversation with Theon. Fortunately, Theon was so drunk he didn't even notice Robb's reactions. Feeling a surge of wicked pleasure Mal continued to slowly stroke Robb's growing erection. Robb squirmed in his seat as he continued to talk to Theon. Mal took this sign to apply more pressure to his crotch. Robb hid a groan in his wine cup. His hand reached down to grab hers and and place it back in her lap. He threw her a dark look that she returned with a loving smile and a kiss on his cheek.

The dancing started up with a loud roar from the king who swept up a kitchen wench and began a joyous dance around the hall. Almost immediately Robb all but dragged Mal onto the dance floor. He pressed his body close to Mal's allowing her to feel his reaction to her. With all the people on the floor no one noticed the young couple.

"You're a dangerous little minx," Robb growled into her ear as he pressed her lower body deeper into his. "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Grinning brightly, she gazed into his darkening eyes. "I think i have some idea." she coquettishly replied.

Chuckling darkly Robb kissed her deep on the mouth. "What do you say we leave the feast early?"

"I'd say it's too early, people would notice we're gone. I don't think it would be appropriate for the future Lord of Winterfell to leave a feast earlier to tangle in the sheets with his wife." She teased as she noticed multiple eyes starting to take notice of the two them.

He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "With a wife like you I think they would understand, my little Dornish hellcat."

Mal smiled lovingly and cuddled closer to Robb as they moved slowly around the hall. After the dance the two returned back to their seats. Mal spied Sansa speaking with the queen. _Poor __dear__, __having __a __Lannister __as __a __good__-__mother__. __She __has __no __idea __what __she__'__s __in __for__._

An intoxicated Theon was much more bearable to Mal. She even laughed at some of his jokes. The laughing ceased when Arya took it upon herself to fling food at Sansa causing the Stark heiress to yelp. With a look from Lady Stark Robb composed himself and went to retrieve Arya and help send her to bed. Mal sent a small sympathetic smile to Sansa, she knew that Sansa wanted to make a good impression on Prince Joffrey. Septa Mordane had managed to calm Sansa down and was speaking to her in hushed tones. Theon had stumbled away to dance with a few of the queen's handmaidens, leaving Mal by herself on her side of the table. She wasn't alone for long, from the corner of her eye she watched as a head of blonde hair sat down next to her.

"Have you grown tired of shit and snow, Lady Stark? I must say i'd go mad here. It is so dreadfully dull." Jaime Lannister drawled.

Stiffening in her seat Mal grabbed her wine glass and took a big gulp of wine. "I'll admit it's not as glamorous as the capitol, Ser Jaime. But I can promise you there is never a dull moment."

With a roguish grin Jaime leaned in closer. "I have doubts about that," he gave a small chuckle before lowering his voice. "I was under the impression that you and I were supposed to walk into the feast together?"

Mal returned his smirk with one of her own. "I didn't think it was fair for me to escort one of the queen's brothers and not have an escort for the other." she nodded her head towards Tyrion Lannister who had finally shown his face and waddled into the Great Hall.

Following her gaze Jamie frowned. "No I suppose not." he slowly told her. Looking around the hall Jaime quickly moved away from her as though he were scalded. Standing upright he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you for being such a gracious host, Lady Stark. I hope we meet again."

"Funny, I was thinking that I hope we _never _meet again." Giving her a terse smile. Jaime briskly walked away. Raising a brow Mal turned to see what Jaime was looking at, she saw Queen Cersei glaring in her direction, Mal gave her an odd look but Cersei had already looked away. Before she could think about it further Robb reappeared grinning. "My uncle Benjen is here." he gestured towards a corner of the hall where Lord Stark was conversing with a lean man with lupine features and dark clothes.

"Would you like to meet him?" Robb softly asked her.

Giving him a warm look Mal smiled. "I'll meet him tomorrow. The feast is finally starting to slow down. Why don't you and I get out of here? Torrhen's wet-nurse is watching him for the entire night and I don't know about you Robb Stark, but I don't intend on wasting any time." She discretely kissed him hard on the mouth which Robb eagerly accepted.

* * *

The two left the Great Hall and quickly returned to their rooms. Robb was shaking as he bolted the door shut so no one could interrupt them. Mal was shaking as well but mostly from nerves and not from excitement. The courage that the wine had given her was slipping away and her reservations were building again. Her body wasn't the same as it had been before she became pregnant with Torrhen. There were a few marks and scars from her pregnancy and labor and she was embarrassed over them.

Robb had shed his clothes as quick as lightning, but he noticed Mal's hesitation. As naked as the day he was born Robb strode across the room and held her close to him. "What's the problem, love. Is it too soon?"

Shaking her head, Mal fought away some tears. She could feel her cheeks burning as her embarrassment kept growing. "I do but I-I don't _look_ the same as did before... before I had Torrhen." She quietly trailed off.

Robb said nothing but continued to stare at Mal with an indescribable look on his face. Slowly, he led her to their bed and laid her down with him following close behind. He kissed her eyelids, cheeks and nose before finally placing a kiss on her lips. "You are the most beautiful woman to me. As bright as you are I can't believe you would ever think I would not find you attractive. The fact that you gave birth to my son makes you even more attractive in my eyes."

Mal's eyes diverted from Robb's. "But the marks?"

"What do I have to do to prove to you that they don't matter?" Mal shrugged her shoulders but Robb smirked widely.

Carefully, as if not to scare Mal away, Robb moved down her body. He gently removed her clothing and started kissing every inch of available skin. Her breast were tender and sensitive due to breast feeding Torrhen. Robb softly nibbled and kissed on one breast before alternating to the other. Mal felt zings of passion jolt her lower body. When he was done adoring her breasts he continued his journey down her body. When he came to her stomach he lovingly kissed everyone of her marks making Mal giggle each time. "When a man receives scars in battle it only shows how brave he is. I think these scars show brave you are to carry a child and to give birth. I thank the Gods everyday for sending you to me because without you I would never have Torrhen. You two are the greatest joys in my life."

Sitting up Mal passionately kissed Robb. "I thank all the Gods- old and new - for delivering me safely to you." Running a hand over his face Mal pushed Robb on his back and climbed on top of him. "Allow me to show you how much you mean to me."

After kissing him deeply, Mal ran her tongue down his neck causing him to groan loudly. She ran her hands down the muscled pane of his chest. She nipped at the muscles in his abdomen, smiling as she watched his muscles jerk away from her sharp nips. She moved down even farther until she was eye level with Robb's cock. She tentatively put out her tongue and gave the head of his penis a lick noting with satisfaction the slight twitch his member made. Grinning up at Robb's flushed face Mal opened her mouth and sucked on Robb. Her tongue ran over the vein on the underside of Robb's cock causing Robb to let out a strained yelp. She continued to work his cock, sometimes letting her teeth to lightly scrape him which released the most funny sound from Robb. Soon enough Robb had enough of her teasing and grabbed her before rolling them over. Mal let out another giggle as he growled into her ear.

"Dornish minx." He kissed her so hard that she was sure her lips would be bruised in the morning. The two kissed for a few moments to help cool down Robb's ardour. When Robb was ready he set himself between Mal's thighs he continued to kiss her softly as he rubbed her thighs soothingly. Pulling away he whispered lowly to her. "You'll tell me if it hurts?"

Feeling frustrated Mal placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm more than ready, in fact if you don't get to it, Stark, I will castrate you."

A chuckle escaped Robb's throat. Taking extreme care he slowly pushed his member into her vagina. The initial pain made her hiss, it hurt worse than her wedding night. Sensing Mal's pain Robb stopped mid-way. He began to pull away before Mal's stopped him.

"It's fine. Just go slow." she cautioned. Robb nodded went about starting a rhythm again, only this time going much slower and gentler. It took awhile for a Robb to find an appropriate rhythm but when he did Mal started to relax and let the waves of pleasure course through her. Sensing that she was more comfortable Robb began speeding up. The waves of pleasure became more and more pronounced as Robb went faster and faster. Robb's harsh pants echoed in her ear, she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her own moans and pants being muffled by Robb's shoulder. When she reached her climax she lifted her head and bit Robb's earlobe-which was also a weak point for Robb. Right on cue Robb's groans reached their precipice, his thrusts became short and jerky as he spilled himself inside of her. After he was finished Robb rolled off of her and gathered her to him. Mal laid her head on Robb's shoulder sighing happily. They were quiet as they felt their bodies cool down.

"So do you think we made another little pup?" Robb teased.

Mal lightly smacked his chest. "Hopefully not for a little while."

Playing with her hair lightly he let out a deep sigh. "I wouldn't mind it if you were pregnant again. Maybe this time with a girl?"

"Maybe one day, but for now I want to enjoy our time together. You me and Torrhen, in a couple of years we can expand the family."

"I would've thought that you would go crazy for a little Elia?" Robb teasingly asked.

"One day, we'll have a little Elia. But i'm patient, I can wait for her."

Robb snorted. "The Princess of Dorne, patient? That truly is a miracle." he finished with a laugh.

This time Mal slapped Robb's chest harder which caused Robb to laugh even louder.

* * *

A few days later Mal found herself near the stables with Torrhen. The king had an itching to go hunting with all the men so she brought Torrhen along to show him the fanfair. He was a fast learner and extremely curious. His eyes went wide as he watched the men saddle their horses. Mal looked around for Robb but he was nowhere to be seen. She did spy her good-brother Jon Snow sitting on a bench trying to put on his riding boots. When Torrhen noticed his uncle he let out a loud squeal that caused Jon to lift his head.

"Pup's getting bigger." He observed as he opened his arms for the baby.

Mal took as seat next to Jon and passed Torrhen over to him. "He grows fast, he barely fits inside of his swaddling clothes anymore." she loosened the restricted clothes a bit to demonstrate.

"It's good, he'll grow up strong." Jon reassured her as he played with Torrhen's hands.

"It's the Tully blood in him," she reasoned. "Starks are more leaner, like you, your father and uncle. Robb's a lot more stocky and it seems like Torrhen's the exact same way."

Jon nodded absentmindedly. Mal let out a soft yawn and rested her head on Jon's shoulders. She felt him tense up but soon relax. Together the pair watched the men get ready for the hunt. Finally, Mal lifted her head to address him. "I met with your Uncle Benjen earlier." She started innocently.

Jon's face never faltered. "How did you like him?"

"Oh, I liked him just fine. He's a wonderful storyteller. The things he's seen on The Wall, I have no idea whether he's telling the truth or having a jape at me."

"My uncle Benjen is no joker. If he told you something it must be true." he subconsciously winced as the words left his mouth.

Mal's face became dark and stormy. "That's what I thought, but I had hoped there was some japery in him. Especially when he told me that you were planning on taking the black."

"It's no jape, when my Uncle Benjen returns to the wall i'll be joining him." Jon stated proudly.

"Gods be good, that must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Mal cruelly told him.

"For what reason should I stay, Mal? One day, you and Robb will become Lord and Lady of Winterfell-with Torrhen following after you. My brothers will be lords of their own keeps and my sisters will be great ladies-Sansa is going to become the next Queen of Westeros. What will become of me? I'm a bastard, I can own no lands, i'll receive no glories. Any child of mine will carry the name "Snow". So what else is there for me?"

At that moment Torrhen let out a cry as if sensing the tension between his mother and uncle. "Torrhen should know who is uncle is. There are many things you can do around Winterfell. You could be a steward, a master of arms even a maester for Gods sake. There's no need for you to go marching off to some giant piece of ice with dreams of glory stuck in your head."

Jon began shaking his leg to appease Torrhen. "If I could I would stay here for Pup. You don't understand, the NIght's Watch is a noble calling. It's an honor to join." he said with a finality in his tone that Mal knew she would never be able to make him change his mind.

"You Starks and your stubbornness, it'll be the death of me." She shook her head defeatedly

Jon shot her a terse smile. "I'm a Snow, not a Stark."

* * *

Mal, Jon and Torrhen sat together until Robb came upon them informing Jon that it was time to leave for the hunt. Robb was in a sour mood. He and Prince Joffrey had not gotten off on the right foot and he wanted nothing more for them to leave. But he knew that when the royals leave so would half of his family. After bidding the party goodbye, Mal took Torrhen and went back to her room to retrieve Grey Wind. The direwolves weren't allowed outside of their rooms for the little prince and princess frightened of the rapidly growing wolves. Mal saw no harm in letting him out for a little while. Together, the three of them went deep in the Godswood. Grey Wind happily sauntered about sniffing at the ground and chasing after the forrest mice that occupied the woods. Mal rested near the giant heart tree she released Torrhen from the sling she used to carry him around and took off his binding swaddling clothes. Torrhen welcomed the freedom as he started to move his legs and arms.

Mal smiled down on the little babe. "Feels good, doesn't it." Torrhen let out a squeal of approval which made Mal laugh.

Tenderly she carried him over to the edge of the dark pool of water at the foot of the heart tree. She set him on his tummy with a hand on his back making sure he would not fall in. Torrhen joyfully slapped at his reflection in the water again and again. All the while Mal rubbed his back and played with his tuft of red hair. Torrhen's eyes color had changed to their permanent Stark grey but he had her complexion making his grey eyes even more striking.

"What a pretty boy you are," She told him. "We'll have no trouble finding a bride for you."

Torrhen's eyes followed his mother's mouth he was transfixed on the way her mouth moved and the sounds that came out. "Perhaps, one day when Sansa is queen and has children all her own we'll marry you to one of her princesses. Would you like that?" Torrhen gurgled sleepily in reply. "Don't worry it won't be for a few years yet." she finished jokingly.

At that moment Grey Wind came rushing out of a nearby bush. His ears were perked up and he seemed anxious over something. He quickly went to Mal's side and started whining

She had never seen Grey Wind exhibit such strange behavior. "What is the matter with you?"

Grey Wind started to become more antsy and started yelping right in Mal's face. Huffing an annoyed sigh Mal worked to put Torrhen back in his swaddling clothes and placed him back into the sling so he was safely confined to her chest.

Getting up to her feet she placed her hands on her hips to address the manic direwolf. "Go on then, let's see what you're so eager to show me." _Probably __some __rabbit __he__'__s __hunted __down__._ She thought cynically.

Mal had to quicken her steps to follow Grey Wind at the pace he was going. He led her out of the Godswood and around the great keep to the other side of Winterfell where the old tower stood. Robb had told her that the tower had been part of the keep once but now it was abandoned. As they got closer to the tower Mal heard the mournful howls of another direwolf. Feeling her heart start to beat faster, Mal picked up her pace. That's when she saw the little wolf pup howling next to a broken lump on the ground.

"Bran!" Mal cried brokenheartedly. She rushed to his side careful not to disturb a now-sleeping Torrhen. Her hands gently cupped Bran's cheeks, she took great care not to move him. "Bran, can you hear me?"

The boy made no movement at all. His face was so pallid Mal couldn't be sure that he was alive. She looked around trying to come up with a plan. It was obvious that he needed the maester but she didn't want to leave him to fetch him. She turned to see the two direwolves lying down next to each other.

"I know you're smarter than you look. I need you two to go back to the keep and find someone, anyone. I don't care if you have to bite them, get them back here- quickly."

The two litter mates stared at her and then stared at each other seemingly confused. A groan of frustration rumbled deep in her throat. She about to leave and find someone herself when the wolves jumped up and ran as fast as they could back towards the castle.

_I've __put __the __fate __of __one __little __boy __into __the __hands __of __two __animals__. _She knew these animals were different. She could tell by the way to looked at her and how they acted, she just prayed that they would be able to find someone in time.

Turning back to Bran she ran a hand through his hair. He had yet to make any movement or sound, but Mal still made it her mission to comfort him. She began humming a song her mother use to sing to her back when she was no older than Bran. Though it may not have comforted Bran it did help comfort her as she looked down helplessly at the boy who looked so much like her own son.

* * *

**Oh so sorry to have ended it here. I hate cliff-hangers as much as anyone. Although, it's not really a cliff-hanger because we know what happened on the show. Thanks so much for being patient. I had a rough semester and had to put all my time into my class work. But summer's finally here so now I have time for this story. Thank you again for all the support you've given me. You're all the highlight of my otherwise lame life. In case any of you were interested I created a twitter for the story EMTML. I use to keep people updated on the story. Give out little tidbits and factoids and now that it's summer I'll be live-tweeting GoT and posting random GoT/ASOIAF feelings.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Eventually something you love is going to be taken away. And then you will fall to the floor crying. And then, however much later, it is finally happening to you: you're falling to the floor crying thinking, "I am falling to the floor crying," but there's an element of the ridiculous to it — you knew it would happen and, even worse, while you're on the floor crying you look at the place where the wall meets the floor and you realize you didn't paint it very well."-Richard Siken

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Mal slowly stroked Bran's hand as she searched his face for any kind of sign that he was getting better. On the other side of the bed Catelyn was holding onto Bran's other hand. Her face filled with such heartbreaking sorrow Mal wondered if her own face mirrored the same. No words were spoken, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the soft sniffles coming from both Stark women and the labored breaths coming from the Stark boy. The door to Bran's room opened slightly and Robb quietly entered, careful not to disturb anyone in the room. He walked over to his mother's side and kissed her head. Catelyn, so caught up in her grief, didn't even acknowledge her eldest son. Robb didn't seem to mind, his own mind was preoccupied on his little brother. He lightly ruffled Bran's hair before walking over to where Mal was sitting. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"C'mon love, you need to rest. You've been here for two days." Mal had stuck with Bran since the moment she found him. The direwolves had succeeded in bringing back a couple of guards to help bring Bran to his room and alert Maester Luwin. The maester had worked wonders in trying to bring down Bran's fever and setting his bones back into place. Bran was still unconscious and the maester had no clue when he would wake. "Your son needs you." Robb firmly told her.

The thought of Torrhen brought Mal back from her melancholic fog. Getting up out of the chair Mal turned to Lady Stark. She had no idea whether or not she should say anything to her- the poor woman was so far away she doubted she could even hear anything. Instead, Mal curtseyed as low as she possibly could- a curtsy that she would've given a queen, hopeful that her good-mother would understand the meaning of it. Robb took her empty chair and sat down in it to be by Bran's side. Mal placed her hand on Robb's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

On the way back to her room she found the rest of the Stark children wandering around the halls, red-eyed and miserable. After some gentle coaxing she managed to wrangle all of the children back to her room. She gestured that they all sit on her bed and like little ducklings the went one by one onto the the big bed with Sansa in the middle and Arya and Rickon on either side of her. Mal offered the three of them some tea but only Sansa accepted, though that was only for courtesies sake as she barely took a sip from her cup. Mal walked over to Torrhen's cradle and picked him up, Robb had moved Torrhen from his bedroom back to theirs since Bran's fall, something that Mal was eternally grateful for. The room was quiet for a few moments until Rickon spoke up.

"Is Bran going to die?" He asked with all the innocence in the world. The question caused Sansa to sob loudly and Arya lightly pinched her brother for his rudeness.

After chastising Arya on her behavior and calming down Sansa, Mal went about answering Rickon's question. "Maester Luwin is working miracles on getting Bran better. Bran's a tough lad, I'm sure he'll pull through. We all just have to pray very hard that he'll wake up soon. Have you been praying, Rickon?"

The little wolf nodded his head eagerly. Mal smiled brightly. "Good lad."

Just then Robb entered the room with a slight bang. When he saw his siblings sitting upon his bed he gave them a strained smile. "I've just come from Bran's side, he's doing better than expected. Maester Luwin has high hopes for him."

Arya jumped off the bed and stood in front of her older brother. "I want to see Bran." she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Robb shook his head. "Mother says that we should continue and entertain our guests. You can see him later, but right now you need to be a good host to Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella."

"I don't care about the fat lump and that dumb cow." Arya told him rebelliously.

Sansa looked aghast at her younger sister. Robb gave Arya a hard look. "I don't care if you don't care about them, but they're guests and part of the royal family. So you'll do your part and be a good host." He ended with tone that told Arya that it was useless to fight him.

Arya lightly glared at her brother before letting out a loud huff. Seemingly satisfied he turned to address Sansa. " Sansa, why don't you take Rickon and Arya to the Godswood and the Sept to pray for Bran and then go spend some time with the prince and princess.

Sansa, ever the obedient child, took Rickon's hand in hers and lightly shoved Arya out of the door. She dipped her head lightly to her older brother and his wife in a show of respect before closing the door behind her.

When the door shut Robb let out a relieved sigh. His shoulders drooped and his eyes softened making it clear to Mal how tired he was. _He's trying so hard to be strong for his siblings._ Mal would never admit it out loud to him but she knew this was too much for him to handle.

Robb soundlessly crossed the room and took Torrhen from Mal's arms. He walked towards the bed and laid down with Torrhen resting on his chest. With a heavy sigh, Mal stood from her chair and slowly made her way towards the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke the curls that were over his forehead. "You have a heavy heart, Stark." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

Robb's eyes were focused on the ceiling as unconsciously rubbed his hand over Torrhen's back. "Father's leaving."

Mal bit her lip and nodded. Before Bran's fall Lord Stark had accepted King Robert's proposal to be the Hand of the King. The original plan was to have Bran, Sansa and Arya join Lord Stark in the capital, but now with Bran's fall Mal assumed that Lord Stark was going to resign from his post. "So, he still plans on leaving? What of Bran?"

A dark look fell over Robb's face. "He said Bran's life is in the Gods' hands now. Maester Luwin has done all he can. King Robert needs him in the capitol- Sansa and Arya are still going with him." he trailed off and huddled Torrhen closer to him.

Mal took her hand from Robb's hair and placed it over the hand that was resting upon Torrhen's back. "When do they leave?" She asked quietly, she squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back.

"In a few days." he answered in a small voice. Everything was changing for Robb and he feared things would never be the same again.

Sensing his fear, Mal leaned down and kissed his hand. "This was going to happen eventually. Not what happened to Bran, but your siblings leaving the keep. Your father is going to become the second most powerful man in the kingdoms, it's an amazing opportunity." she lightly explained. While she empathized with Robb, she couldn't understand what he was going through. The Starks held deeper bonds with their kin than the Martells. She did love her family on some level but she always knew that one day she would be separated from them. Starks took family to a whole other level. While it was the norm in most noble families to foster their children with other families. It was always odd to her that none of the Stark children were sent to other noble houses.

Robb sat up suddenly and glared at Mal. "Starks don't belong in the South." he said stubbornly.

"Sansa is going to become the next Queen of Westeros, it's good of your father to be down there to help smooth things over for her future rule," being the daughter of Doran Martell, Mal sometimes had the tendency to view things in a more logical way than emotionally. "King Robert is not a diplomat. If your father can help keep peace in Westeros, that would be a good thing."

"And so? He's leaving Winterfell. That means that I have to run the keep until he returns. Do you understand what that means?" He rudely asked her.

Mal felt her temper prickle at his tone with her. She knew that he was afraid of being in charge but it wasn't like he was going to be alone. "I doubt your father would even entertain the notion of leaving if he did not believe you were ready to run Winterfell."

Robb scoffed before turning his attention to Torrhen. "I thought it would be years before this would happen. Not until Pup was a little bigger, I would've liked to have had more experience- maybe running one of the smaller keeps." he trailed off quietly.

"Everything will be fine. Your mother is here and Maester Luwin and I'm here Robb. You don't have to feel alone or overwhelmed. Think about how proud your father will be when he returns to find you haven't burnt the place down." She tried to joke with him.

Slowly Robb's frown turned into a strained smile. "You southerners are too carefree for your own good. I feel so sorry that my father now has to deal with you cloth-headed lot."

Mal let out a loud laugh before reaching out to take Torrhen into our arms. "Careful or else I'll raise Torrhen to be as carefree and lazy as the rest of us horrible southerners." She teased. Her heart swelled as she heard Robb's low chuckle. His dark mood had passed and now the Robb she knew and loved was back.

"Pup is a Northerner, through and through. He'll be trouble in the future. We'll have to keep multiple eyes on him." His smile faded as the thought back to his little brother clinging to life just down the hall.

"Do you think he's going to die?" He asked her quietly

Mal unconsciously shivered and held Torrhen closer to her chest. She remembered the way Bran looked when she found him, so broken and twisted, he looked like one of Arianne's childhood dolls after she grew bored playing with them. She pulled away from her thoughts and turned to look into Robb's heartbroken eyes. His Tully eyes were stormy and if she looked closely she could see the tears he was trying so hard to keep hidden.

She bit her lip before answering. "I think we should be prepared for it, in case it does happen," she let out a little sigh before continuing. "But Bran is a strong lad, and I think he'll make it." She finished, repeating the words she told Rickon to sooth him, but didn't fully believe them.

Robb was silent as he crawled closer to where Mal sat and laid his head on her lap. She felt the wetness of his tears stain her dress but said nothing. She silently cradled her son in one arm and comforted her husband with the other until long after they were both asleep.

* * *

Things hadn't changed much since that night. Robb had started to keep things more to himself instead of talking with Mal. There was no improvement of Bran but Maester Luwin had assured Lord and Lady Stark that he would live, it was just a matter of waiting until he woke up. Lady Stark still refused to leave his side forcing Mal to be the unofficial lady of the household, a position she did not enjoy because it forced her to be in close proximity to the Lannisters. She kept her promise to Lord Stark and played nice with the blonde-haired little shits but she still felt very relieved that they were finally leaving to return to King's Landing.

The courtyard where the front gate was located was teeming with servants and noblemen. The sounds of laughter and yipping dogs were enough to give Mal a headache but she was on a mission and she'd be damned if some headache was going to derail her from it. Earlier in the morning Sansa had entered her room and took Torrhen from his cradle, pleading with Mal for some time alone with the boy to say goodbye. Mal sighed sadly because she knew that Sansa would miss her beloved nephew. But now everyone with it being so close the departure time Mal was in a hurry to find her good-sister before Torrhen would become another piece of Sansa's luggage.

A sigh of relief left Mal when she finally found Sansa and Arya standing near one of the wagons holding all of their worldly possessions. Torrhen was in Sansa's arms while Arya was tickling his belly.

Coming up to her good-sisters and she gave them a fond smile. "Have you said your goodbyes?"

Arya turned her gaze from Torrhen to Mal. "Can't we take him with us?"

Mal tried to stifle her laughter as she shook her head tenderly. "I'm sure you would take very good care of him, but I think Robb and I would miss him too much."

Sansa sighed as she handed Torrhen over to Mal. "I'll miss him too."

"When he's a little bigger, I promise that I'll bring him down to visit you all. Or when you become queen you can come and visit us." The reminder of being queen stroked the red-headed Stark's ego and caused the youngest Stark daughter to role her eyes.

"Don't reminder her, she's been a pain ever since they announced the betrothal," Arya huffed before brightening up. "Mal, guess what? I named my direwolf after you."

"After me? Arya you didn't have to."

Arya shrugged and continued. "Well not _entirely _after you. But I named her Nymeria and since you were the one who taught me about her-"

Mal cut her off by enveloping her in a hug, careful not to squish Torrhen. She tried very hard to not let the tears that were swimming behind her eyes out but there were a few that managed to escape and fall onto Arya's dark hair.

Pulling back, Mal sniffled. "I'm going to miss the both of you so much." she handed Torrhen over to Arya and she pulled Sansa into a great bear hug. Sansa, being the more sensitive of the two began sobbing onto Mal's shoulders. Mal pulled away to wipe the tears away from Sansa's cheeks. "I love you, both of you. Come now, no more tears. We'll see each other again." She promised as she helped the girls onto the wagon.

"You'll send word when Bran wakes up?" Arya asked as she settled in her seat.

Mal nodded. "The moment he wakes I'll send you a raven. And don't forget to send me some ravens to keep me up to date on your fabulous lives in the capital."

Arya huffed. "yeah, _fabulous _right." she said dully.

Mal was about to retort when Lord Stark came upon them. "Arya, enough." the Lord of Winterfell scolded his daughter. Lord Stark's faced was lined with worry and he seemed tired. "Did you say your goodbyes?" All three girls nodded in the affirmative. "Good, I need to speak with Mal for a moment." He excused himself from his daughters and led Mal a small ways away from where the wagon was.

"You'll watch after him?" Lord Stark asked as he motioned across the courtyard where Robb was saying his goodbyes to his uncle and his brother.

Mal nodded and bit her lip. "I'll try. Robb is... Robb, I'll do my best to help him but at the end of the day..." She trailed off, she didn't want to admit her hesitations to her husband's father, but by the look on Eddard Stark's he knew exactly what she was thinking.

He nodded his head. "I understand, I'm proud of Robb and I don't doubt that he'll take good care of Winterfell while I'm away. But he's young and he's a new father, this is too much of a responsibility for him." He took Torrhen from Mal's arms and rocked him slightly in his arms as he gave the boy a terse smile. "I want Robb to enjoy his family. I missed the first year of his life fighting in the war. It was my duty, but I regret missing out on watching him grow." He kissed Torrhen on the head and held him as he made a silent prayer to the Gods to watch over his grandson.

A warm smile graced Mal's face as she watched Lord Stark coddle Torrhen. "Maybe when you return you'll have another grandchild to look after."

Lord Stark smiled and extended an arm for her to go to his side. His arm wrapped around her and he gave her a kiss on the head. "Gods be good, I hope so."

* * *

After saying her farewells to Lord Stark and the girls, Mal made her way to where Robb was standing with Jon. She gave them both a loving smile, which Robb eagerly returned. He opened his arms and Mal passed Torrhen over to him so she could say farewell to her good-brother. She gave Jon a big bear hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I still think you're making a mistake."She quietly told him as she rubbed his cheek. A light snowfall had started and little flecks of ice stuck to his dark curls so much like her own. Jon treated her to one of his rare smiles.

"It's the most honorable path I can take." He broke away from Mal and walked over to where Robb stood with Torrhen. Carefully taking his nephew into his arms, Jon gave a boy a kiss on the head. "The next time I see you hopefully you'll be walking and talking. I'm sorry I won't be able to teach you to ride a pony like I promised."

"When he's Rickon's age, we'll take him to visit you at the Wall." Robb promised as he took Torrhen back into his arms.

Jon nodded, he gave his brother another look that Mal could decipher but it was clear Robb understood. He turned from the young family and mounted his horse. His Uncle Benjen was nearby and the entire royal party seemed ready to head off.

Mal went to stand by Robb as they waved goodbye to the entire party. She felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes and roll down her face as she watched Lord Stark, the girls and Jon Snow ride away.

"Weren't you the one who said that this is typical, and now I find you crying like some scullery maid." Robb teased softly.

Mal lightly slapped his arm. "Stop it, I didn't think it would be this hard to say goodbye. I didn't even cry this much when my Uncle Oberyn left."

"I know love, but they'll be back... one day."

A loud sniff came from Mal, as she choked back her tears and nodded. She looked up Robb and Torrhen and gave them both loving smiles. She leaned up and kissed Robb firmly on the mouth."Come along, _Lord Stark, _we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**A/N:** I deserve to be fed to the fires of R'hllor for putting this story off. So many things came up and then I fell into a miserable funk and lost all passion for the story. But anyway, thank you so much for continuing with this story and not losing hope. I do have a plan for this story and I can say that we will see Jon Snow again ;D. BTW I have to admit that the Red Wedding was a bit of a let down for me, I'm sure I sound like a horrible person. But some of the special effect, the make-up, the acting... there was something about it that seemed... off? I don't know what it was, maybe I wasn't in the right state of mind for it. I am sad that Richard Madden and Michelle Fairley no longer a part of the show. If you paid attention to my ramblings you'd know that Catelyn and Robb's relationship/dynamic was always my favorite part about the books. I'm such a major Catelyn stan... but I'm rambling again...

I'm sorry, but I've forgotten who it was, but someone left me a review/question about why Jon didn't go South to Dorne with Mal's cousins, since Mal is always talking about how things are different for bastards in Dorne, Jon should've gone there instead of the wall - I'm paraphrasing but I think that was the gist of it. The answer is I don't think Jon would ever go South. He would be like a polar bear living in the middle of the Sahara desert. I think he would be absolutely miserable in the South. Much like Lord Stark, he's way too much of a Northerner to ever even consider the possibility of living south of The Neck. Eddard only went South to solve the "Who-killed-Robert-Aryan?" mystery and save King Robert from any potential Lannister plots. If it wasn't for the note Lysa sent Cat, I don't think he would've ever gone South. But that's my own personal thoughts and opinion... and i'm rambling again.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the questions, I'll be happy to answer any other questions you guys have to the best of my ability. You can PM me them or ask me on the story's twitter EMTML. So, yeah, until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

"The way you slam your body into mine reminds me I'm alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling, and they're only a few steps behind you, finding the flaw, the poor weld, the place where we weren't stitched up quite right, the place they could almost slip right into through if the skin wasn't trying to keep them out, to keep them here, on the other side of the theater where the curtain keeps rising."- Richard Siken

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Mal was walking towards Bran's room when she heard it. It was soft, but as she listened closer it started growing louder and louder, yet she was still unable to decipher what the sound was. She tilted her head as she tried to to peer down the dark hallway where the sound was coming from but she couldn't make anything out. Changing her path she began walking down the darkened hallway. "Hello?" She got no reply except for the strange sound that continued at the end of the hallway. Getting closer she could tell that the sound was of something growling and she saw that something was curled up under a window at the end of the hallway, thinking that one of the direwolves was hurt Mal lowered her voice as she got closer. "Grey Wind, Shaggy? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help." Mal was shocked when she finally reached the end of the hallway. "Rickon!?"

Rickon was curled up like a little wolf pup and was growling at Mal like he was a true wolf. He even managed to curl his lips back for emphasis to show his little baby teeth.

Mal huffed as she crouched down to speak to him. "Rickon, enough of this." She extended an arm to help him up but Rickon merely continued to growl at her and then he opened his mouth and tried to take a bite of her hand.

Quickly pulling her hand back, Mal was flabbergasted. "Gods' blood! What are you doing?!"

It was then that she heard a deeper, more feral growl behind her. She turned back to see what it was but the only thing she managed to see was a black mass before she was knocked to the ground. Gathering her senses, Mal heard Rickon's laughter as he and Shaggydog ran back down the hallway she had just come from.

"Rickon Stark, get back here!" she yelled as she got back up on her feet. She was incensed, ever since Lord Stark had left, Rickon had been acting increasingly erratic. At first he would start crying for no good reason and then he would follow Robb around wherever he went. But now he was starting to become violent. Robb and Mal had tried helping Rickon as well as they could, but with there increased responsibilities around the castle, they were having a hard time raising their own child, much less trying to help deal with Rickon's tantrums. Truth was, the boy needed his mother, but Lady Stark was was still indisposed with Bran, and had been for more than a month. She and Robb were going to meet in Bran's room to confront her but she was side-tracked by Rickon's latest outburst.

Infuriated, Mal started to chase after Rickon and Shaggydog, she was in such a mood she didn't even notice the body she collided into.

"What is the matter with you," Theon grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her away from him. "Have you finally gone crazed?" Theon lightly shook her.

Mal roughly pulled away from Theon and glared at him. "Rickon, did you see him?"

"Rickon?" Theon had a confused look on his face. "No, I haven't. Why?"

A sound of frustration left Mal's mouth as she looked down some nearby halls. "He's absolutely uncontrollable. It's getting worse."

Theon let out a harsh laugh. "If you can't control a six-year old, how are you ever going to help Robb run Winterfell?"

Letting out a huff Mal took a step closer to Theon. "Don't you ever question my skills as a caretaker and Lady of the household. You have absolutely no respect for anyone but yourself. If Robb ever heard you talking to me like you do he would-"

"What is that?" Theon interrupted her as he looked over her shoulder. She was about to question him when he briskly walked back down the hallway she just came out of. He stopped in front of the window Rickon was crouched under and peered out.

Following behind him she put a hand on his shoulder to lightly push him away so she could see too. "Theon, what is it?"

"Fire, the library's on fire!" Theon jumped and started to run down the hall.

The low-burning flames were quickly picking up speed and it would only be a matter of time before the whole library was burned down. Feeling her heart rate pick up Mal started to feel worried. "Wait, where are you going!"

"To alert the rest of the castle. We have to put the fire out." He shouted as neared the end of the hallway.

Mal grabbed the back of his doublet and pulled him back. "We have to alert Robb!"

Just then Robb came running down the stairs and ran by them before doubling back. "Theon, there's a fire." He had a panicked look on his face.

Theon nodded solemnly. "Let's go."

Robb turned to Mal and grabbed both of her hands and kissed them. "Go to Pup and stay in the room until I return." He leapt forward and gave her a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Mal held onto his hands. "Robb?" she asked, all the adrenaline was clouding her mind and causing her to become fearful as she tried to understand the situation.

"I have to go, love." nodding to Theon, Robb released himself from Mal's hold and starting running to gather some help and put out the fire with Theon following close by.

Mal shook her head to gather her thoughts as she looked around. "Rickon." Knowing that the boy had a penchant of ending up somewhere where he didn't belong or somewhere where he could hurt himself, Mal worried that he would try to run towards the fire. Jetting off through the hallways she burst into Rickon's room. "Rickon!" she yelled as she looked underneath the bed and in the closet. She practically turned the room inside out before accepting the fact that he wasn't in the room. Racking her brains Mal steadied her breath so she could think clearly._ He would be afraid of the flames if he saw them. Where __would he go if he was afraid? _The answer popped out at her quickly, making a beeline towards Bran's room. At the top of the stairs she heard a horrible yell. "Lady Stark!" she quickened her pace and opened the door to take in the scene before her. Lady Stark was trembling on the floor with a man's body bleeding out nearby. Bran was motionless, the uproar didn't waken him, but his wolf was lying on the foot of the bed with blood drying on his muzzle.

Snapping into action Mal went to Lady Stark's side. "My lady." She took her hands into her own to assess the damage. There were deep cuts going across her hands and were bleeding profusely. She quickly ripped two strips of fabric from the bottom of her dress and started to wrap them around Lady Stark's hands to stop the bleeding, all the while keeping an eye on the dead man. Lady Stark was silent throughout the entire process, Mal feared that the attack had left her dumb. Placing her hands on Catelyn's cheeks, she slowly turned her head so she was staring right into Mal's eyes. "Can you hear me, my lady?" She felt the slightest motion as Lady Stark nodded her head. Mal let out a relieved sigh as she dropped her hands to her sides. "What happened here?" she asked in a broken whisper.

Lady Stark eyes cleared a bit as she stared at Mal. "B-Bran, he came for Bran." she told her in a shaky voice.

"Why would he go after Bran?" she whispered as she turned to look at the sleeping boy. At that moment one of Lady Stark's maids came into the room and let out a shriek. Mal turned back around to face the squealing maid. "If you're quite finished with your caterwauling then I suggest you find Lord Stark and Maester Luwin _immediately_." she barked at the girl who sobered up quickly and ran out of the room.

It took only a few moments until Robb came barreling through the door, his breathing was harsh as though he ran the entire way from the library to the Great Keep. Maester Luwin came shuffling after him. The maester let out a small gasp as he rushed to Lady Stark's side.

"What happened here?!" Robb asked as he took Mal in his arms and checked her over.

"I'm fine, I came upon the scene after it had already happened." she rubbed Robb's chest in a comforting manor. "I'll tell you what I know, but first I have to get to Torrhen and find Rickon." The shock of the entire situation was wearing off and Mal's concern was now for her son and good-brother.

"Rickon was hiding in our room." Robb told her distractedly, half of his mind on his wounded mother and the other half on his comatose brother.

"And Torrhen?" she asked relieved that Rickon was safe and sound.

"I have him." Theon said from the doorway. He was awkwardly holding the baby in his arms.

Mal nearly ran to the doorway and took Torrhen from Theon after letting out a small thank you.

Maester Luwin went up to Robb and began speaking lowly. "Your mother is in a state of shock, I suggest having her drink some dreamwine and letting her sleep this off."

Robb slowly nodded his head before addressing the entire. "I want guards to search the entire castle. If this man had any accomplices with them I want them found and I want them found now. Double the guards around all our rooms. I want the maids to escort my mother back to her room and help Maester Luwin clean her wounds and ready her for bed." He turned to Theon and Mal. "Theon, I want you and me to make rounds around the castle," Theon nodded solemnly. "Mal, go back to our room and _stay there_." There was a finality in his tone that told he was in no mood for games.

"Robb, I-" Mal started to speak but was quickly interrupted by Robb. "No, go to the room and take care of our son. That should be your first priority." he finished with a glare.

He turned back to look at the man lying on the floor. "Get Ser Rodrik in here to clean this mess up." he said to no one in particular before exiting the room with Theon trailing behind him.

Mal knew better than to start a fight with him in front of everyone so she held her tongue and curtseyed to Lady Stark and Maester Luwin before leaving the room.

* * *

Upon returning to the room Torrhen started to become very fussy. Nothing Mal did seemed to calm him down, his cries just grew louder. "Don't say you're angry with me as well." Mal asked a little frustrated. She put her hand on his forehead and felt a small fever. His cheeks were a bright pink as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Poor love, you're not feeling so good are you?" She quickly took off his clothes and wet a rag from a nearby water basin, and started to gently rub his body with the cool cloth. She hummed softly under her breath to calm the fidgeting baby. After a while of doing that Torrhen finally drifted off to sleep. Mal dried him off and put a clean napkin on him but kept the rest of his clothes off. His fever had gone down a bit and she said a little prayer to the gods that it would be gone completely by the morning. She gently set him down in his crib and went about straightening up the room.

Sometime after midnight Robb arrived back to their room looking tired and frustrated. Bits of ash flaked his clothes. Mal silently closed the book she was reading and rested it on the side table. She didn't say anything to him as she watched him walk to the water basin and clean his face and hands. He shrugged off his clothes and put on a fresh tunic. There was a tension there between them and Mal knew that. She wanted to wait for him to say something but by the firm set of his shoulders she knew she had to be the one to bring it up.

"You disrespected me in there, you know that don't you?" she asked him softly but there was still in edge to her voice. She glanced at Torrhen's crib to make sure he was still asleep.

Robb scoffed but didn't turn around to address his wife as he filled a goblet with wine. "An intruder made his way into the castle with the intent to kill my brother and in the end attacked my mother, and all you can think about is how I _disrespected _you?"

Mal jumped leapt from the bed and confronted Robb. "Don't you dare say that. I was terrified for your brothers, _both _of them- Rickon and Bran. When I saw your mother there... with all that blood-" She trailed off lightly before remembering what happened. "And then you treat me as if I did something wrong, like some pest to brush off."

"You did a stupid thing, did you know that?" he questioned mockingly.

"I tended to your mother's wounds as best as I could." she countered, feeling her temper starting to rise.

Robb rolled his eyes and turned away. "I'm not talking about that." he said lowly.

"Then what are you talking about?" She folded her arms across her chest.

She heard Robb's growl before he threw the goblet in his hands across the room. "That man was dangerous, Mal! You did a stupid thing by rushing into that room, what if he wasn't dead?!"

"He was dead, Robb. I had to help your mother, she would've bleed out from her wounds."

"I told you to stay in the room. I told you to go to the room and stay with Torrhen until I returned and you disobeyed me!"

Mal looked incredulous. "_Disobeyed you!? _Who do you think you are?!"

"I am your lord and your husband, dammit!"

It was then that Torrhen awoke and started letting out ear-piercing screams. Mal rushed to his side and lifted him out of the crib and began bouncing him in her arms to calm his cries.

"You may be my lord and my husband, but you are not my master. I don't have to follow everything you do."

Robb let out a huff of laughter. "I am trying to keep you safe, I am trying to keep _everyone _safe. A man I do not know and have never seen infiltrated this castle. What if he had friends? What if they saw you running around the castle like a madwoman, _alone_?! What if you entered Bran's room and the man had already killed Bran and mother, and was going to kill you too?! It would be _my _fault!" Mal watched as tears formed in Robb's eyes. With each word she felt her anger towards him dissipate and started to feel pity instead. "Father left me in charge, he believed that I could take care of the castle and everyone inside of it. And look what's happened, Mal. You could've died, you, mother, Bran and who knows who else! What would I have done if you'd gotten yourself hurt or gods forbid, if you had gotten yourself killed," the tears in his eyes began streaming down his face as Torrhen's cries reached their breaking point. " It would've been my fault." he repeated, the fire seemed to go out in him as he sat on the bed and crumbled over to hide his head in his hands.

Slowly, so as not to disturb him, Mal went to Robb's side with a now docile Torrhen in her arms. "You could not have known what was going to happen. You saved the library from burning down. You had know idea that there was a man hiding in the shadows with the intent to do your brother harm. Even if your father were here he'd have no idea. You did everything you could Robb. I took a chance when I entered your mother's room. I should've had a guard go with me, but I was so worried that I wasn't thinking clearly. But I'm fine, Torrhen is fine, Bran is fine and your mother will be fine. I'm sorry that I scared you, but you can't keep thinking about these 'what ifs' you'll go mad, Robb."

She sat quietly as Robb let out a few shuddering breaths. When he calmed down some he lifted his head and spoke. "It's been a long day, let's just go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." He took Torrhen from her arms without another word and carried him over to his crib. Before setting him down he gave the baby a long hug and kissed his forehead. After the kiss he rested his head on Torrhen's and let out a deep sigh. Mal was silent throughout the entire exchange. She felt her heart hammering underneath her clothes. She had no idea how to fix what had happened between them.

After he finally placed Torrhen in the crib he went to his wardrobe for a fresh pair of breeches. Mal was alert as she watched him pull on the breeches. "Where are you going?" she asked feeling slightly panicked.

"I'm going to sleep in Bran's room. I think it'll be best for the both of us." Robb told her without turning around to look at her. He made his way to the door to exit the room but before he could open the door Mal called out to him.

"Robb, we're fine aren't we?" She felt angry at herself when she heard the desperate tone in her voice.

Robb still didn't look back at her as he opened the door. "Go to sleep, Mal." he sighed as he exited the room shutting the door behind him.

Mal let out a choked sob as she fell back onto the bed. _You've done it this time, you little fool._

* * *

Lady Stark was in an induced sleep for a few days after the attack. During that time Mal would sit in with Bran, knitting clothes for Torrhen and reading while a guard stood by. Security had been upped since that night and now Mal had a guard trailing after her like puppy wherever she went. Things between her and Robb were still tense. He returned to their bedroom the night after their fight but he always made sure that he was as far away from her as he could be. It hurt her, to know that Robb was so angry with her. But at the same time she understood why he was doing so, he was afraid. He let his fears take him over and brought him to the point where he was a sniveling, crying mess. It made him feel ashamed to lose control in front of his wife and child like that. She thought about voicing her thoughts to him but she knew that Robb would come to her when he was ready.

* * *

One day when she was returning from Bran's room one of Lady Stark's maids came upon her and told her that her good-mother had awoken and was requesting her presence down in the Godswood. Mal quickly made her way to where Lady Stark was waiting for her. When she go there she found that she was not the only person her good-mother had requested to see. Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Theon and Robb were circled around her. Mal nodded her head politely to all the men, Luwin and Cassel offered her kind smiles while Theon ignored her and Robb stared at her wide-eyed. She stood next to Robb as she waited like the others to learn why Catelyn had rounded them all up.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown." Mal's breath caught in her throat and Robb's jaw tightened.

"The boy was always sure-footed before." Maester Luwin reasoned.

"Someone tried to kill him twice... why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." Catelyn seemed both determined over her theory and sad over the thought of someone trying to hurt her child.

"Saw what, my lady?" asked an uncharacteristically (uncharacteristically for Mal anyway) concerned Theon.

"I don't know, but I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved. We have already reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Lady Stark looked even more sure and determined.

Mal's eyes narrowed, there already was bad blood between her family and the Lannisters, she didn't put it past them to do something so devious and cruel. But she thought they were idiots for starting something with the Starks, especially with Lord Stark serving as Hand of the King.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man," Rodrik unsheathed the blade to display it the group. "The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragon bone. Someone gave it to him." He placed the blade back in it's sheath as he finished.

Robb looked down at Mal and reached for her hand. Mal gripped his hand hard and which he returned tenfold.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother. If it's war they want-"

"Robb!" Mal gasped out loud. _Getting revenge on Bran's attacker is one thing but starting a full-fledged war is another matter all together._

"If it comes to that you know I'll stand behind you." Theon swore.

"War? Is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war, we don't know the truth yet," the boys looked ashamed as Luwin scolded them. After giving them a final look he turned to Lady Stark. "Lord Stark must be told of this."

Catelyn shook her head. "I don't trust a raven to carry these words."

"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb offered.

"No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself."

Robb looked incredulous. "Mother you can't-"

"I must." Catelyn interrupted.

"I'll send Hal with a score of guardsmen to escort you."

"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"I'll go with you, my lady," Mal stepped up but Robb tugged at their still clasped hands trying to pull her back. "This is not a journey you should take alone. Especially after what you went through."

Catelyn gave her good-daughter a faint smile. "Thank you, my dear. But you have a young son and dare not ask you to leave him. I also need you to look after my sons while I am away."

Mal nodded and silently swore to Lady Stark that she would watch after her sons as best as she could while she was away.

"Let me accompany you at least," Rodrik compromised. "The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone."

Catelyn nodded her consent but Robb was still unconvinced.

"What about Bran?" He asked shocked that his mother was so adamant upon going

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month, Bran's life is in their hand now." Catelyn said with a resigned finality that made Mal's heart break a little for her.

There was some talk between Lady Stark and Ser Rodrik over when they would leave but Mal paid no mind to it. She pulled Robb away from the group so they could talk discretely.

"Are you alright?" she asked their hands still intertwined. The tension from the fight had drifted away once Lady Stark had informed them she was going to travel south.

"I don't know what I'll do if mother leaves." Robb answered sounding very far away.

Mal reached up and put her hands on his cheeks and made him face her. She was reminded that she did the same things to Lady Stark after she had been attacked. The thought brought a chill up her spine. Coming back to the present she looked deep into Robb's eyes.

"Listen to me, I love you. I believe in you and I trust you. Yes, your father is gone and your mother is leaving, but she _will_ be back. We'll be fine. _You'll _be fine. We were always going to be lord and lady of Winterfell one day, it's just that day has come sooner then we planned." she finished rather pathetically and dropped her hands. She was unsure of what to do or say to make him feel better.

"I love you, but this will be hard on both of us. We'll most likely have more nights like one we just had. But I do need you, Mal."

Mal smiled lovingly at him, joyful at hearing those words leave his lips. She was thankful that whatever black cloud that was hanging over them was finally lifted. "And you have me... forever."

* * *

**A/N: Now we're getting into the the thick of the show. About time right? You may have recognized that in the last part the lines were taken directly from the show, S01E02. As of now Robb and Mal have been married for about 14 months so the honeymoon phase is definitely started to fade, but there still will be tender moments between the pair. Baby Torrhen is about 4-to-5 months old, it's hard to gauge a correct time because of how GRRM writes, I never know how much time has passed from one book to the next, or from one POV to the next, so I have to guesstimate and sometimes make things up. Anyway, did you guys hear that Oberyn Martell has been cast. At first I wasn't so thrilled at the choice but I've grown on it. I mean at first I didn't love who was chosen to play Yara/Asha's but now I love Gemma Whelan! I mean that final scene with her and Balon during the season finale, ugh so good. So I have faith that this guy will do Oberyn justice. I can't wait for Arianne and the Sand Snakes to be cast. Bring on more women of color! :) **

**Back to the story- as always thank you guys for reading, reviewing, adding this to your favorites. It's super nice of you guys to do so and I am always incredibly thankful (even if I don't show it with my inconsistent updates)**

**Happy early 4th to my American readers and Happy Canada Day today for my Canadian pals. For everyone else not in either of those countries, Happy first week of July! **

**My birthday is next week but I'll try to have another update up by then. Have a great week, guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

"We dream and dream of being seen as we really are and then finally someone looks at us and sees us truly and we fail to measure up." -Richard Siken

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Things quieted down a bit after Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick Cassel left Winterfell for King's Landing. Mal and Robb were deep into their household duties. Mal seemed to be drowning in all the work it took to manage the household funds. The visit from the royal party put a nice dent into their food storage. They would have have to try and get another harvest out of the surrounding lands before winter hit the castle. She also saw to it that a couple groomsmen and a kennel handler were fired. They had seen the attempted assassin skulking around the Great Keep prior to the attack and had not informed anyone of what they had seen. Mal was furious when she was told, perhaps even more furious than Robb had been, she had wanted to punish them by keeping them in the dungeons for a time but Robb had steered her away from that idea. The Starks were not cruel lords he had told her.

It was late at night and she was sat at her desk in the study Cat used. Torrhen was with his nursemaid, he'd been spending more time with her then he had with his own mother. Mal felt a a huge tinge of regret over that fact. She was looking over the accounts when a groomsman ran into her study. She lifted her head and was about reprehend the man when he started to speak. "M'lady, my deep'st 'pologies, but it's the li'l lord."

Mal felt her hand quiver as a sick feeling rose in her stomach, she took in the man's flushed face and the heavy breaths he took. Whatever he had to say, he was in a rush to deliver the message. "Is Bran d-dead?" She cleared her throat to hide the hesitance in her voice. She felt her world start to crash around her, she had no idea what she would do if Bran was dead. Robb would be devastated, but she couldn't imagine the pain Lady Stark would feel reading the letter she knew she would inevitably have to send informing her of her son's death. _It is with the most deepest apologizes that I write to you, Lady Stark, to inform you that sweet Bran was taken from us in the night._

The groomsman shook his head. "No, m'lady. He's awake. T'Maester is with him now. I've come straight from 'im." He finished with a wide smile.

The papers she was looking fell from her hands. She stood up from her chair so fast that her head started to spin from the quickness. "H-he's awake?! Is he fine?"

Sheepishly he shook his head, he had no knowledge of anything beside what he had already told her. Mal walked took quick steps towards the door. "Find my lord husband quickly and inform him of this blessed news." She didn't even turn back to see if the man had understood her request,she made a beeline towards Bran's room. She entered quickly and saw Bran talking quietly with Maester Luwin.

"Bran!" she couldn't help it. From the moment she saw his eyes she felt a rush of love for him. She could feel tears prickle behind her eyes as she practically ran to his side and gave him a hug, mindful not to squeeze too hard. "Gods be good, you're awake." she sobbed.

There was fog behind Bran's eyes. He'd been asleep for so long that it was taking him a while to get used to everything. "M-Mal?" his throat was sore and raspy. Maester Luwin immediately grabbed a cup from nearby and handed it to Bran. "sip slowly." he instructed the boy. Mal ran her fingers through his hair to make sure he was actually real. He was very pale and weak. His eyes seemed sunken in and she could see that he was very thin. His skin was stretched taut over his bones and a ghastly grey hue to it, but he was alive, thank the Gods, the boy was alive.

Robb came in while she was helping feed Bran some bland broth. He didn't have the strength to hold up the spoon, Mal gratefully spoon-fed him and helped wipe his face when he spit up. He was like an overgrown babe and Mal was silently sending prayers to any God that would listen that her own son would never end up in the same situation as Bran.

Robb looked like he was close to tears. He went to his brother's side and gave him a great hug before kissing him on the head. "How do you feel?" he rushed out as he eyes scanned his face, no doubt taking in how poorly he looked.

"Tired." Bran said softly. Robb nodded sadly and turned his attention to the maester. "Bran's body will take some time to recuperate, he's very weak but thankfully it seems as though his mind is intact." Maester Luwin looked troubled before clearing his throat and motioning to Robb. "A moment please, my lord."

Mal quirked an eyebrow at Robb which he returned with a shrug. He slid off the bed and followed Maester Luwin to a corner of the room. They were whispering rapidly and Robb kept glancing at Bran with frantic eyes. Bran made a little moan of discomfort that stole Mal's attention. She straightened his pillow to help comfort him and fed him until he was done with the broth.

She felt Robb's hand rubbing her back as she finished wiping Bran's gaunt face. "I think we should let Bran rest." he told her softly yet there was something in his tone that Mal couldn't distinguish.

"Will Bran be okay?" She turned to Maester Luwin who nodded. "I'll stay in the room with Old Nan and we'll watch him through the night."

Bran was already dozing off throughout the conversation. Mal gave him one final kiss on the forehead and left the room with Robb. When they returned to their chambers she released the nursemaid watching over Torrhen and checked to see if he was doing okay. When she'd satisfied her curiosity she went back to Robb and watched as he changed out of his day clothes.

"What were you and Maester Luwin talking about?" She started taking off her dress and heard his weary sigh.

"It's Bran." he simply said as he went over and helped Mal with her dress, ever so often his fingers would softly brush against her back. Mal stiffened and turned to look at him. "What about Bran?"

He looked away from her eyes. She could see that he was torn up inside over something. "His legs are...ruined. Maester Luwin says he'll never walk again."

A small gasp left her lips. "Have you sent word to your father?" Her mind couldn't wrap around the awful news. She couldn't comprehend the sort of life Bran would be living from now on. _He wanted to be a knight, a solider. _She thought solemnly.

"Maester Luwin sent a raven. No word yet, and I don't know where my mother is," he sat on their bed and ran his hands through his hair, clearly stressed, "I don't understand how this all happened."

Mal went to his side and rubbed his back soothingly. "Bran will be alright, he'll be heartbroken for a while but he'll survive." Mal's own father had been restricted to a wheelchair for the past several years. The knowledge that the Prince of Dorne was unable to ride a horse was not common knowledge. It was something Mal had never told Robb. Her uncle would have her tongue if she told anyone outside of the family.

"What kind of life will he be able to lead?" Robb asked incredulously, "He'll never ride a horse, or father a son, or lie with a woman."

"There are many things he can do, we should be on our knees thanking the Gods that he's still Bran. His mind didn't go soft and he's awake."

There was silence from Robb as he was lost in his own thoughts. Torrhen began whimpering in his cradle and Mal managed to grab him before he started wailing. Returning back to Robb's side she began rocking Torrhen to get him to settle down.

"I don't know what I'm doing." the statement was quiet, so quiet Mal almost didn't even hear the words as they left Robb's mouth. She turned and gave him a sad look. He was being entirely too hard on himself. Besides the fire and the subsequent attack, Winterfell was running smoothly all thanks to him.

"You're doing what you were born to do." She told him staunchly before handing Torrhen over to him. Robb took him without any word and propped him up so Torrhen could rest his head on Robb's shoulder, "You're doing what Torrhen will one day do."

Robb kissed the baby's head and nuzzled the fine reddish down on his head. "May he have a better go at it than me."

* * *

When they had told Bran the news of his legs, he had taken it much worse than expected. He became distant and despondent. Nothing Mal did could bring him out of the funk. Rickon stayed away from Bran's room because he didn't really understand why his brother could no longer play with him outside and Bran was becoming a bit volatile towards his brother. He'd hear Rickon playing outside and it angered him that he could not do the same. Mal couldn't stand seeing him this way so she stayed away too. It was selfish, she could admit it, but there was nothing she could do for Bran, nothing she could say would bring him out of whatever it was that he was in. Bran had always been an old soul, but this recent development had aged him. He was like an old man in the body of child. There were certain things that Bran had to work out by himself, and Mal would let that happen. But if he needed help she would be there in a heartbeat.

Robb was taking Bran's recent mood swings more worse than her. He was angry at the way his little brother was acting and he was frustrated that Bran remembered nothing of his fall. He still carried a lot of guilt and felt as though Bran's fall was all his fault. There had still been zero word of Lady Stark and Lord Stark had been busy too. There were on their own and Mal knew Robb was feeling a little lost without the firm hand of his parents guiding him. It was all making him more irritable and he took his irritability out on Mal with little arguments over nothing. Mal's Dornish temper made it easier to go along with Robb's new routine of having pointless fights. It was never anything serious and they made up within a day. But it was exhausting none the less.

* * *

Mal was busy taking care of Torrhen who had had a fever the night before and screamed his lungs out. Maester Luwin administered some small bit of potion so Torrhen could rest. Mal watched over him as he slept making sure that he was alright. Her nerves were wrecked. Seeing her son in pain was the worst feeling in the world and she felt like a horrible mother for not being able to do anything to help him. She could only how Lady Stark felt, being hundreds of miles from her son, still believing that he was dead to world. Her only hope was that word would reach Lady Stark and she could take comfort in knowing that Bran was awake and relatively okay.

She was reading to a fussy Torrhen when a maid knocked and entered the room. The nervous maid eyed the fussy baby before giving a small curtsy. "Forgive me, Lady Stark. But Lord Robb requests your presence in the main hall."

Mal stood and placed the book on a nearby table before picking up Torrhen who let out a wail of discomfort. "Is everything alright?"

The girl nodded her head tentatively. "Yes, it's just that a visitor has arrived." The girl seemed skittish and that alarmed Mal.

"Who?" she snapped

The maid's eyes started darting around the room refusing to make eye contact with her mistress. She knew well enough about to her to know that she was going to be furious when she learned the truth. "Lord T-Tyrion Lannister."

"The Imp!?" Mal practically snarled at the poor girl who looked like she was a few moments away from wetting herself.

"Y-y-yes m'lady." The girl's eyes diverted to the floor as though her shoes were the most interesting things in the world.

Mal handed Torrhen to the maid less gently than usual. "Watch over him carefully until I return. Do _not_ let him out of your sight." The maid held onto Torrhen tightly and vigorously nodded her head. Mal exited the room quickly with a grim look set on her face.

* * *

Robb was in no mood to receive visitors, especially Lannisters. His mother had changed his view on the Lannisters. He didn't know if they had anything to do with Bran's fall and his mother's attack but he knew they were the only suspects at the moment. He caught his wife's eyes and said a silent prayer hoping that Mal would not do anything drastic. It was true that the Martell's loathed the Lannistersbut he didn't want to end up prying his wife off the Imp when she attacked.

They both sat next to each other in high-backed chairs, Grey Wind lay in front them with his heckles raised slightly. Mal watched as the Imp was led into the hall with a few Lannister guards and a man dressed all in black- a brother in the Night's Watch. She fixed her stare on the man with the coldest look she could muster.

Tyrion Lannister eyed the young couple setting up as Lord and Lady of Winterfell, to him it looked like when children played house together. He held in a laugh when he noticed their cold looks and smirked. "I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit."

"Times have changed." Mal told him slowly she was kept her eyes on him out of fear that he would try to pull something at any moment.

Nonplussed he replied with a grin. "I suppose they have, _Lady Stark._" he mocked.

A low growl erupted next to Mal. Robb's hands clenched where they rested on the great chair. Mal slowly put her hand over one of his in a silent show of solidarity. Robb resisted the urge to have the Lannister arrested and addressed the man in black standing a few feet away from Tyrion. "Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell."

The man nodded but Tyrion seemed peeved. "Any man of the Night's Watch but not I, eh, boy?"

Robb's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not your boy, Lannister." Mal sat forward a bit to address the Imp before Robb could finish.

"Forgive us, for not being too welcoming. The last time we welcomed your lot my good-brother mysteriously fell from a tower. Of course that's nothing compared to when your father was welcomed into King's Landing and slaughtered my aunt and her children." She could feel her temper bubbling up and felt her color start rising as result. There were alarms going off inside her head that she should have heeded. Mouthing off to the son of the richest man in the seven kingdoms wasn't the brightest idea. Her temper was going to be the death of her.

"Ah, I see this atmosphere has not stomped out your Dornish temper." he observed dryly

"What can I say to the man who's father murdered members of my family?" _What would my father say if he saw me like this. _Doran Martell had always been more level-headed compared to the hot-headed Oberyn. When she was younger, Mal prided herself on being more like her father: not letting her temper get the best of her like her spirited older sister. But it seemed like the moment she stepped foot in Winterfell, her temper took control more often than she liked.

Tyrion waved his hand as though to dispel the venomous words Mal was sending his way. "The price of war. Unfortunate yes, but that has nothing to do with me."

Mal was about to jump out of her chair in indignation before Robb raised his hand. "I am Lord of Winterfell, while my father is away," he sent a small glare to where Mal was silently fuming in her chair, "Should you have a complaint over your treatment Lord Tyrion address it to me."

"You might want to learn a lord's curtsey then," he sent a small smirk Mal's way, "and learn to control your lady wife. She's more wolf than you." he japed.

Mal opened her mouth to retort but then a door opened on the side of the hall and Hodor came in with Bran in his arms. Tyrion looked shocked. "So it's true. Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?

Maester Luwin spoke up from beside Robb. "He has no memory of the day."

"Curious." Mal could see the wheels turning in Tyrion's head and didn't trust it one bit.

"Why are you here." Robb was growing frustrated and tired of the conversation and had no interest in continuing it.

Tyrion ignored Robb and turned to Bran. "Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt."

"Kneel, Hodor." Bran said eying the Lannister lord warily.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?"

Mal huffed at the rude and hurtful question. "Yes. Well, I mean I did like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs." Maester Luwin informed Tyrion.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride."

"I'm not a cripple." Bran cried indignantly.

"Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you," he pulled out a scroll and passed it Maester Luwin, "give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. Your must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice."

Bran looked optimistic for the first time in a very long while, the brightness in his face tugged at Mal's heartstrings. "Will I really be able to ride?"

Tyrion nodded with a little hint of a smile on his face. "You will. On horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Robb sat up straighter in his chair. "is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

Tyrion glanced at Robb with an arrogant look that made Mal roll his eyes. " I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." he droned sardonically.

Robb looked like he was fighting with himself internally. Mal watched him swallow before addressing Tyrion. "You've done my brother a kindness," he looked over at Mal and she knew what she had to say. "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours." she told him with a false smile spread on her face. She wanted nothing better than to lock him in a dungeon and throw away the key. But the man had made a smile appear on Bran's face, something that was not any easy feat these days, so she supposed she could house Tyrion for a few days.

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord and Lady Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and all three of us can sleep easier."

He bowed to both Robb and Mal before making his way out of the hall. Mal glared at him as he left. He was right though, she would sleep better without him skulking around the castle. She spied the man from the Night's Watch hovering in the background and sent a smile his way.

"We are overjoyed to be able to house a member of the Night's Watch, good ser." She nodded softly.

The man gave a little half bow. "I thank you, Lady Stark. I won't be a bother to you and your. I'm only staying for a night before I continue on my journey."

"Well, we are happy to help you in any way we can." Robb told him. His mind still on the dwarf who had most likely already left the castle grounds.

"Thank you m'lord." He bowed to the young couple before turning to make his way out of the hall.

When the man left, Robb eyed Maester Luwin who quickly nodded. He started ushering people out of the hall until only Mal and Robb were left in the room. The moment the doors closed behind the last man Robb's shoulders shagged and he let out a frustrated sigh. Mal looked down at her lap where her hands were clenched together prepared for the scolding she was about to receive. "He's right, you know?" Robb began quietly, "You need to control your temper. This isn't Dorne. Women do not have the same rights as men here. I allow you many freedoms because I love you, but I will not have you disrespect me in front of nobility _especially _in front some blonde-haired shit Lannister." He didn't even wait for her response. The moment he finished talking he all but leapt out of his chair and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Mal let out a shaky breath she had been holding and leaned back in her chair. She felt a few tears run down her face before she wiped them away. Rising from the chair she silently exited the Great Hall through the door opposite the one Robb exited through.

She found him in their room. He was leaning over Torrhen's crib watching the boy as he slept. Silenty, she walked up next to him to join him in watching their biggest joy.

"Who do you suppose he'll marry?" Robb quietly asked her.

Letting out a sigh, Mal adjusted Torrhen's blanket before answer. "He's got Dornish blood in him. Whoever, he marries, he'll have an easier time taming her than you." She finished looking up at him

Robb's eyebrows quirked ever-so-lightly and a small frown grew on his face, he studied Mal's face and opened his mouth to retort before thinking better of it and shook his head. "Another Dornish Princess is the last thing we need." He stated before wrapping his arms around Mal and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Mal snorted. "I will agree with you there," she turned in Robb's arms to address her tired husband. "I love you and I'm sorry for being.. disagreeable. The North is different from Dorne. I'm starting to understand that now."

"I don't want to take away your fire, because that is what I love about you. Behind closed doors you can be as disagreeable as you want, my little Dornish love. But in front of others, I need you to be a strong Northern lady."

"Your mother would have never acted out like did earlier?" Catelyn Stark, in Mal's opinion, was the most reserved women. Firm, yet still warm, her face a perfect mask in front of strangers. The perfect consort of a Lord of the North. Mal always felt inferior to be following in the footsteps of such a grand lady.

"No, I doubt she would've done what you did... before Bran's fall. Had my mother been here, I don't think she would act like a proper northern lady towards _Lord Tyrion."_ he finished with a smile

A groan escaped Mal's mouth as she hid her face in Robb's chest. "He is the most disgustingly lecherous and arrogant man I've ever met."

Robb chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Mal and kissed her head. "He did do a nice thing for Bran." he quietly said.

"If it does work and Bran can ride again, I'll personally kiss the bastard on his slimy lips." he japed.

The arms wrapped around Mal wrapped tighter still. "I don't think so." Robb growled as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss and pressed her lower body sharply into his. A low keening sound erupted from his throat as he pulled back and led her back to their bed.

"Are you truly sorry?" he asked her in-between kisses as they hurriedly threw off their clothing.

"More than anything." she replied her a hazy smile.

Robb gave her one of his roguish grins that always managed to light a fire deep within her. He lightly pushed Mal onto the bed. "Then show me how sorry you are." he growled out before climbing on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! No, I am not dead. I've just been very busy with school, work and life in general. I admit I did lose my passion for this story a bit but it has been rekindled. I don't think it's fair to string you all along and not finish the story and there's _a lot_ of story we still need to cover. I will say that updates will be sporadic and I'm extremely sorry about that. Thank you again for all the support you've given me. I don't deserve readers like you.**


End file.
